


The Gift, written by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: A fine story, written by Gail Manfre and originally posted on Bookscape's Domain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fine story, written by Gail Manfre and originally posted on Bookscape's Domain.

I am so very pleased to be able to post some of Gail Manfre's stories and poems here on my site. I hope there are many more in the future.   


**Gail, self-proclaimed ragin' Cajun, Mary Kay guru, font of all things Italian and all trivia Star Trek, along with Zorro, has an eye for detail that most of us can only dream of having. That and a nifty way of believably turning characters who were originally fairly benign, (if not irritating,) into epitomes of evil, as in this story.**

**FOREWORD**

THIS STORY IS SET IN THE TWILIGHT MONTHS OF SPANISH RULED CALIFORNIA, **FROM OCTOBER THROUGH DECEMBER 31, 1821**. ALTA CALIFORNIA THEN WAS IN THE GRIP OF A YEAR LONG DROUGHT. **_HACENDADOS_** HAD TO SELL THEIR CATTLE AT WHATEVER PRICES COULD BE OBTAINED. SPAIN HAD JUST FINISHED FIGHTING NAPOLEON AND CONTINENTAL EUROPE BARELY THREE YEARS EARLIER [1818] AND THE NEWLY REINSTATED KING FERDINAND VII IMPOSED UNBEARABLY HEAVY TAXES ON EVERYONE TO REPLENISH THE BANKRUPT TREASURY.

BUT DURING THE PAST FEW YEARS THE PEOPLE OF CALIFORNIA HAD A GALLANT HERO - EL ** _ZORRO_** TO FIGHT FOR THEIR RIGHTS AGAINST AN INDIFFERENT AND OFTEN CRUEL COLONIAL ADMINISTRATION THAT CONFISCATED PERSONAL PROPERTY, ALLOWED SLAVERY TO FLOURISH AND CORRUPTION TO RULE IN THE NAME OF THE SPANISH KING.

BUT AS EVERYONE KNOWS, A HERO HAS HIS OWN PERSONAL TROUBLES AND THE RIGHT TO LIVE HIS LIFE AS HE CHOOSES. **_OR DOES HE?_** THIS IS DIEGO DE LA VEGA Y DE LA CRUZ’S CONUNDRUM AFTER HE PROPOSED MARRIAGE TO THE LOVELY SENORITA ANNA MARIA VERDUGO IN SEPTEMBER 1821. THE PROBLEM WAS, THE LADY IN QUESTION DID NOT WANT HIM. SHE PREFERRED **_EL ZORRO!_**

**_DISCLAIMER_**

THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT WISH IN ANY WAY TO VIOLATE THE COPYRIGHT OF WALT DISNEY STUDIOS REGARDING THE CHARACTERS OF DON DIEGO DE LA VEGA, ZORRO, SERGEANT GARCIA, CORPORAL REYES, RICARDO DEL’AMO, ANNA MARIA, ET AL.

THE CHARACTERS WHOM I HAVE I CREATED FOR THIS STORY SUCH AS **TOMAS FUEGO, JORGE PACO, DR. RAPHAEL RAIMONDO, JOAQUIN ALVAREZ, PROFESOR DONARIO, VALENTIN POSEDAR,** TO NAME BUT A FEW, CAN BE USED BY OTHER AUTHORS WITH MY ** _WRITTEN PERMISSION_**.

I WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING GWF MEMBERS FOR THEIR WONDERFUL THOUGHTS REGARDING THE EVOLUTION OF THIS STORY: SUSAN KITE, KELIANA BAKER, KARLA GREGORY, BONNIE BROOKS AND JULIA BROOKS. I ESPECIALLY WOULD LIKE TO CONVEY MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE TO MY "HANDS ON" EDITORS, "BROOKSIE" AND "SUEQ"," FOR WITHOUT THEIR LITERARY EXPERTISE AND EXTREMELY PATIENT GUIDANCE, I WOULD NEVER HAVE COMPLETED MY LITTLE CONTRIBUTION TO THE ZORRO FANFIC UNIVERSE.

GAIL D. MANFRE

APRIL 11, 2002  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER ONE

THE FOX AND THE FIREBRAND

OCTOBER 11 1821

**Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz sat** before his father’s fireplace in a Roman style “X” armchair, absentmindedly tracing the intricately embroidered pattern on the maroon silk fabric. He swirled the remaining caramel colored brandy in a Venetian glass snifter, part of the wine service his mother Bethia Elizabeth had inherited from **her** grandmother.

However, the golden glow of the fire on this fairly cold morning failed to comfort him as he glumly re-read Anna Maria Verdugo’s rejection of his marriage proposal. Diego had asked her to marry him three weeks ago over the “engagement” dinner at her father’s hacienda. He should have expected the worst when Anna Maria would not meet his gaze even after he kissed her tantalizingly sweet lips - as passionately as a purportedly betrothed **_caballero_ **was permitted before his pending wedding ceremony.

He kept telling himself that Anna Maria was still young enough to reconsider her decision; the only steps remaining before the actual wedding were the announcement of the betrothal and their fathers’ signatures gracing the marriage contract. And Diego still believed that eventually he could whittle down whatever emotional barriers she had wrapped around her heart. After all, it was only six months since ** _El Zorro, her hero,_** had refused to accept the Governor’s offer of amnesty in Monterrey. " _Surely she has had more than enough time to reconsider her decision. No, **my firebrand** is the most stubborn woman I know! She will follow her heart and not honor our engagement!" _Diego shook his head and began to read her note yet again:

" _Dear Diego,"_ her letter began, "I s _uspect that you already know the reason why I cannot be your wife - although I would be proud to be Senora de la Vega, I cannot disregard the calling of my heart! For it shall ever belong to Zorro! I have prayed long and hard to the Blessed Virgin that I would forfeit my love for the Fox, but I realized that I would not only hurt myself if I denied my deep feelings for him, I would also be cheating you. I prefer instead to wait until the time when **mi corazon** discards his masquerade as the Dark Angel and takes me as his bride. And I feel in my soul that this will happen sooner than you think.’ After all, Diego, you do not know El Zorroas well as I. **"**_ The note was simply signed “A.M.”

Diego had one last chance to rekindle the embers of love he knew she still felt for him, so he wrote Anna Maria that he would be able to persuade _El Zorro_ to reveal his secret identity to her and to her _alone._ Thusly, Zorro would be able to pursue his sacred mission to protect and safeguard the civil liberties of who lived in Alta California and still have the personal happiness he craved with Anna Maria! But Zorro had no idea how he would accomplish this delicate task _._

Diego stepped out onto his rear balcony and closed his eyes, hoping that the cool and crisp October air would help extinguish --albeit temporarily -- the amorous flames in his soul. _Ah, Anna Maria, you penetrated the logical buffer I had erected around my heart so I could ride as El Zorro by night and live a seemingly ‘normal’ **hacendado’s**_ _life by day. But it was my decision to love you! I keep reminding myself that it was not my fault that you ‘loved’ me only as a brother and..“_

A knock at his door broke his reverie. 

“Bernardo, mi amigo. I want you to deliver this message to Senorita Verdugo this afternoon and you are to wait for her reply, and ..” Diego shrugged and placed his arm on his **_mozo’s_** shoulders. “Perhaps I should not ask you to do this for me.”

Bernardo nodded and then rapidly signed with hands _‘My master, no, **my dear friend**_! _I shall do anything you ask. I can only hope that I can ...ease your pain.’_

Diego instinctively hugged him. “My ...Bernardo. To me, you are always more than a servant is and never less than the older brother that I did not have! Bring this note to Anna Maria, **_por favor.”_**

“ ** _Immediamente.”_** was Bernardo’s reply and he left before he could witness the tears that he was certain Diego would shed after his departure and especially upon Bernardo’s return.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

When Bernardo arrived at the Verdugo hacienda to deliver his master’s note to Señorita Anna Maria, he recognized Ricardo del’Amo’s horse tied up at hacienda’s gate. [ _Definitely not a good thing. I have never liked that man and I never shall! He lives just to gamble, and not just with people‘s money!]_ Diego’s **_mozo_** thought acidly.

The hacienda’s majordomo, Tomas Fuego, ushered Bernardo into the sala, accepted the note and immediately delivered it into Señorita Verdugo’s waiting hands.

Ricardo del’Amo poured another glass of cool water for Anna Maria to drink after she began reading Diego’s note.

When Bernardo noticed how red Senorita Anna Maria’s face had become, he retreated to the patio.

“WELL, I should have known!”

Ricardo’s eyebrows shot upward. “Anna Maria, my sweet, what does the note say?”

“Only that Zorro is willing to reveal his identity to me! BUT Diego believes that the Fox shall continue to ride as El Zorro even after our wedding!“

“The fool! Does he realize that in abandoning his masquerade he can finally have a wife and children?” Del’Amo said sarcastically, then carefully scanned her face for clues to guide his answers to any other questions she might pose. “By the way, HOW is Don Diego able to contact Zorro?”

Anna Maria angrily shredded Diego’s note. “I do not know, Ricardo, and I do not care! All I know is he was able to give the Fox some previous correspondence that I asked Diego to deliver.“ She rose and went over to the large mahogany desk in the sala. “Ricardo, get Bernardo while I write down exactly what I think about Diego’s latest proposal!”

Don Ricardo waved Bernardo into the Verdugo hacienda and they both watched Anna Maria’s pen angrily scratch at the paper.

“There it is done.“ Anna Maria thrust her response into Bernardo’s waiting hands. “Bernardo, take this back to your master.“ Then she arrogantly dismissed him with a wave of her handkerchief and went to stand by the window. Bernardo looked confused until del’Amo marched him to the door and motioned for him to leave.

Ricardo could no longer stand the suspense. “Are you going to tell me or not?”

“OHHHHHHH, I am just so mad! It seems that my **_Masked Avenger_** prefers a life of hiding and keeping one step from the hangman’s noose than to live quite comfortably WITH ME! So, El Zorro cherishes the feelings of the peons rather than one who truly loves him! The very idea!”

She threw herself into the outstretched arms of Ricardo del’Amo in a futile attempt to cry away her pain. Ricardo merely smiled as he patted her lovely head.

_[[[[[[ZZZZ]]]]]_

Don Diego anxiously awaited Anna Maria’s answer to the letter he had written that morning. Nearly three hours later, Bernardo returned with her response. Diego saw the uncomfortable look on Bernardo’s face and hastily tore open the parchment. Then he perused the letter. When Diego finished, he burst into the secret room behind his bedroom’s fireplace and testily told Bernardo that he was in a hurry to change into the black silks of his secret identity, **El Zorro.** His **_mozo_** urged him to wait until at least sundown to ride. 

“M _y beloved friend, was what she wrote to you that unkind?”_ Bernardo signed with his hands. He knew as well as Diego how razor sharp Anna Maria’s tongue was.

Diego shook his head. “There are some things I cannot share with anyone else, Bernardo,“ his master said as he gently touched his **_mozo’_** s shoulders. 

Bernardo knew then hehad tried everything he could possibly think of to cheer up his master. Since that ’ ** _firebrand ‘-_** (as his master tenderly referred to Anna Maria --Bernardo had another name for her but he wisely kept it to himself) - had refused his marriage offer, Alejandro de la Vega’s son had been pacing the hacienda like a caged tiger. The manservant tried to tell his friend he was young - not yet twenty-five years old; Diego had plenty of time and opportunities to select a bride. If only his master would give himself half a chance! Bernardo knew the youthful **_caballero_** wanted, no, he _needed_ to ride as the Dark Angel, astride his glorious black mount, **Tornado** , to reconsider -- or reaffirm-- his decision of dedicating his entire life to fighting for justice in Alta California. So he helped his friend dress into the costume of Zorro and then prepared the black horse for their journey.

Before Zorro climbed into his ornately tooled leather saddle, Bernardo gently touched his arm and quickly revealed his thoughts to his friend in his own peculiar version of sign language. ** _‘Adios, my dear friend you will see ... this sorrow too shall pass”!_**

El Zorro grinned slightly and Bernardo basked in the warmth and brilliance of this small demonstration of his master’s effusive charm. The Dark Angel grasped both of Bernardo‘s shoulders. “Muchas gracias, my most beloved **_amigo!_** Now you must excuse me, Tornado is very anxious to gallop tonight!“ He jauntily tossed Bernardo one of his trademark salutes and then he and Tornado flew into the night kissed by the soft light of a full moon.

When Bernardo returned to Diego’s bedroom to prepare his master’s **_jaqueta_** for following day, he saw that Don Alejandro was waiting for him.

“Bueno! I am very pleased that my son has finally decided to resume his duties to the people of California!” Don Alejandro said after Bernardo signed that Zorro had already left the secret cave. The elder de la Vega walked over to Diego’s desk and saw Anna Maria’s note lying there. He toyed with the paper not wanting to read it, but temptation got the better of him. Don Alejandro adjusted his spectacles and skimmed her letter.

“ **By all the Saints, may they grant me strength**! I have half a mind to burn this... woman's --- no, this **foolish girl’s** stupid mutterings! She is not worthy of my son!” He started to remove Anna Maria’s letter and throw into the bedroom fireplace, but Bernardo shook his head.

‘ _No, father of my master **\--**_ ” Bernardo started to sign - and then thought discretion was needed here.

Don Alejandro’s noble face flushed scarlet both from anger and resignation. “Of course, you are right, Bernardo. Diego must decide when he can bury the past ** _._** My son has the enormous benefit of youth. Diego will eventually come to his senses.” Don Alejandro shrugged his shoulders and then rubbed his white bearded chin thoughtfully. 

“Come, Bernardo, are you agreeable to a game of chess? I would like to avenge the loss that you inflicted on me last week! “

Bernardo hesitated. _My place is to remain in the secret room._ He said to himself. But he saw the slightly challenging gleam in Don Alejandro’s eyes and then nodded “yes.“

“Good! Perhaps the game will help us to pass the time while we wait for ElZorro’s return!“ Don Alejandro said as they walked through the secret passageway into the library. There the silver haired don set up the board for a game. As they each plotted strategy against the other, the two men enjoyed some old _Jerez_ Don Alejandro had imported from Madrid.

Bernardo could see the heavy toll his master’s heartache had taken on Don Alejandro, but his father... _"Don Alejandro was now 61 years old and still had no grandchildren whom he could spoil."_ he thought sadly. Don Alejandro had often told him about his best friend from Spain, Don Alfredo, and his grandsons. Don Alfredo had two sons, Joaquin Roberto and Rodrigo Alberto. Each time Diego’s father returned from visiting Don Alfredo, he related to Bernardo how much he enjoyed playing with the twin boys one of Don Alfredo’s sons, Rodrigo, had presented to him three Christmases ago. The other son also had two children, a girl and an infant son.

Don Alejandro had prayed for children with his wife, Bethia Elizabeth de la Cruz, for nearly 10 years. Finally the Blessed Virgin granted his wish in 1797. He named his son Diego Armando Joseph de la Vega y de la Cruz. And since Doña Bethia had been unable to give her husband any more children, both parents doted on their son. 

Diego was Don Alejandro’s pride and joy, especially after he discovered his son was the people’s hero ** _, El Zorro._** But since the de la Vega clan in Madrid had produced only one surviving male heir, Don Alejandro had pleaded with his son numerous times to marry. After all, it was a **_hidalgo’s_** strict duty and obligation to have as many male children as possible to ensure the future of the family name and noble lineage.

**_’Ah, well, at least he did finally ask Senorita Verdugo to marry him,’_** Don Alejandro snorted to himself as he contemplated his next move against Bernardo. **_“_** It was not Diego’s fault that she had publicly told anyone who would listen that no man was as wonderful as El Zorro! Better Diego discovered her true feelings now than on their wedding night!”he said to a sympathetic Bernardo.

He pushed aside his anxiety over Diego‘s bad spirits and concentrated on his chess game with Bernardo. “Of course you realize, Bernardo,” Don Alejandro said, his rich baritone finally breaking the half-hour of silence necessitated by the game’s intensity, “that I shall grant you no mercy! I intend to win this game as swiftly as possible!”

Both men of the de la Vega clan hated to be defeated even in the littlest argument. To do less than one’s best was to violate the **_gente de razon’s_** rigid code of personal honor. So Bernardo always cherished the few games he managed to win against either of the de la Vegas. And Don Alejandro’s tenacious concentration had finally returned, because Bernardo saw that he would be checkmated in two moves.

“Hah! What a foolish little twit that Anna Maria Verdugo is!” Then Don Alejandro drained his **_Jerez_** and briefly surveyed the chessboard. He promptly moved his knight into checkmate against Bernardo’s queen. “Hah!” He exclaimed again. Bernardo frowned and pulled at his hair -what little was left of it - in all directions. Sighing audibly, he toppled his queen onto the chessboard in defeat.

Don Alejandro roared with laughter. “By the Three Marias! That was a most interesting game, Bernardo. You have become quite a worthy opponent this past two years since Diego returned to California.”

Diego’s **_mozo_** shrugged. ‘ _At least he is trying to forget Anna Maria **... ’**_ Bernardo thought in his defeat. But he was mistaken.

“By the Holy Trinity!” the elder de la Vega exclaimed. “I was so certain that Anna Maria had ceased with her absurd obsession regarding the Fox! But no, she truly worships the mask and not the man who wears it!” The elder de la Vega remembered vividly the anguish etched on Diego’s face after Anna Maria Verdugo snubbed his son’s wedding proposal ** _._**

He glanced at his pocket watch. It was after midnight and Zorro was normally home before this late hour.

As Don Alejandro prepared to retire to his room for the night, he spoke to Bernardo. “Please tell me when Diego arrives, no matter what the hour. I must speak with my son before he retires. And I daresay he will not like the subject that we will be discussing." he added to Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded. He finished clearing the library table and then went to the secret room where he promptly fell asleep.

Don Alejandro said his nightly Act of Contrition before retiring, hoping that the new marriage contract he had worked out with his old friend, Don Cornelio Tomas Esperon, would be successful. He hated to present Diego with another fiancée so soon, but he felt that Diego would brood too long over that vapid Señorita Verdugo. Besides, it was high time that his son marry, and he had sealed the arrangements with Don Cornelio almost a week ago.   
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWO -**

**DIEGO’S DECISION**

**The Masked Avenger let his fleet, coal dark horse, Tornado, run as fast and as far he wished**. Heedless of the distance they had covered, Zorro was reminded when he felt his steed tiring. As he gradually slowed his great mount, he saw Tornado had brought him to the **_Madre del’Oro_** River at the end of the granite formation known as the ‘Garden of the Gods.’ 

“Ah, Tornado, my friend, you remembered me showing you this, my most private place away from the outside world.” He quickly alighted from his winded horse and, after satisfying himself that he and his steed were truly alone, the Fox joined Tornado at the del’Oro stream and slaked his thirst.

Zorro craned his neck up to gaze at the full moon. He lay down on the saddle blanket so he could watch her Celestial Silver Majesty slowly begin her lazy journey across the sky. She sat enthroned under a black velvet canopy, which gradually became studded with stars, their own blazing light guiding the moon through her eternal pilgrimage from sunset to sunrise.

It was said by the **_pobrecitos_** of La Reina de Los Angeles that the heavenly body was the Fox’s talisman against evil -- that the Moon was his guardian, his shield and his strength. He had also heard that most Angelinos - even some of the **_gente de razon_** _-_ believedthat when he rode on the night of a Full Moon, Zorro **was invincible**. Shaking his head over such wild notions, the Fox fetched a flask of brandy from his saddlebags and drank deeply. _Well, Diego de la Vega failed to impress his lady love and now Zorro certainly doesn’t feel invincible **!**_ he thought acidly to himself.

“Tornado, my four-legged companion, do you wish to rest here for a while longer?" His horse nodded in agreement. “Sí? Good boy! Sometimes I do believe that you **_are_** human!”

Zorro stood in the clearing’s damp grass near the stream and pondered what life would bring him in the future both as Zorro and as Diego de la Vega. He briefly bowed his head in prayer. But how could he ask the Almighty God relief from the difficult path he had deliberately chosen in life? The Fox felt in his answer in his heart before he voiced his question. “Father, although I grow weary of my role as the Masked Avenger, I ask Thee to continue to bless my work as El Zorro. As always, Lord God of my ancestors, I wish only **_Sempre Deus vult._**

As he finished praying a sudden cool breeze blew across the river and made him shiver. ”Come, Tornado, although I shall continue my masquerade as El Zorro, I still feel uneasy with my decision. It is as if I am at war with myself!“ When he bent down to retrieve his brandy flask he could have sworn he heard a voice say in his head: **_< Have I not always been here for you, Señor Fox? >_** But when he jumped up with his saber already drawn, he saw only Tornado standing on the **opposite** side of the clearing in the moonlight, waving his head up and down as if to encourage El Zorro to reveal all the pain in his heart to him.

_DIOS! “_ Tornado, I forgot how silently you can move!” _But who spoke those words? I am truly imaging things! Nevertheless, I cannot shake the feeling that I am being watched._ he thought.

Zorro shivered again, this time partly from fear and partly from wonder.He recapped the brandy flask as he walked over to his **_caballo_** and thrust it back into the saddle pouch.The Fox rubbed his eyes and thought he had enjoyed too much of the fiery liquid as he looked warily around his camp. _No one else is here. I am just hallucinating from fatigue that is all._

**_“EL ZORRO! DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME? NO? THEN TURN AROUND!”_** It was a masculine voice, one that was accustomed to issuing orders, having them obeyed without question --- and which seemed alarmingly familiar.

Zorro did as he was told and when he did, the Nocturnal Watcher’s silvery light revealed the gentleman intruder’s features. Zorro‘s rich baritone could only manage to whisper “YOU!“

The figure of the young **_caballero_** chuckled softly at the Dark Angel’s reaction to his appearance. He nonchalantly blew out some cigar smoke that drifted into El Zorro’s hazel eyes. “Oh, a thousand pardons, Señor Fox! **_Lo siento mucho for_** the cigar smoke, but then **you** like **_cubanos_** as much as I do. I certainly did not expect you to be so amazed to see **me** ,” the **_caballero_** continued, especially since we are morning shaving companions, eh? However, I am very happy to see that you decided to resume your role as Zorro and thus did not permit that witless Anna Maria ...”

**_“Señor Diego de la Vega, or should I say Señor Alucinacion_**! The Fox interrupted his unexpected guest’s speech. As he resheathed his weapon, he whistled twice for Tornado. Then Zorro threw his visitor a jaunty salute. “ ** _Hasta la luego_** , you who are pretending to be my alter ego!“ 

“One moment, por favor,” Don Diego’s voice halted the Fox’s ascent into the saddle. “Señor Zorro, who are we to define which of us, is an ’alter ego’ or the ‘mirror image’ of the other? Since we are one and the same, you must know that I am speaking nothing but the truth to you, but .. “

The Fox jabbed his right forefinger into the **_caballero’s_** chest. “ _Why are **YOU** here_? The two men locked eyes, and then Zorro stalked away. Tornado snorted and pawed the ground nervously. “I came to this secret place -- ** _my private refuge_** to have some time away from you, as well to drive her, Anna Maria, from my thoughts!” 

Diego de la Vega’s face paled. “I know how you feel, Zorro, but there is no escape from yourself _. I **created you. Remember?** ”_

In a blur of black silk, the Fox twisted the Diego’s apparition’s arms behind him, and thrust his razor sharp blade against de la Vega’s throat. “I am sick of you constantly reminding me of that fact!” The Fox spoke so venomously that the _young caballero_ flinched in fear. 

“You should.... be careful with.... that weapon, Señor ... lest you be tempted to do something rash!“ he sputtered. “Bernardo keeps that blade quite sharp,” Diego told his alter ego.

“Then you should not try my patience!“ Zorro’s mouth twisted bitterly, “ I have spent the past two years listening to you ** _, Diego de la Vega,_** and kept hidden from our father, a prisoner within your thoughts! You are jealous of my deeds as **_El Zorro,_** and now it is my time.”

**_“ENOUGH!”_** The _caballero_ yelled back, and, twisting free from Zorro’s grip jammed the flat of his left hand into Zorro’s neck, sending him to the ground. But Zorro leapt up quickly and wrestled his alter ego until they were both breathless.

“I still seem to be standing, Don Diego.” El Zorro smirked as his idly traced the gold brocade on the caballero’s jaqueta with the tip of his sword. “Admit it, Señor, you have grown to hate me! “

Young de la Vega could no longer evade Zorro’s probing questions. **_“SI!_** When you first rode as El Zorro the thrill of fighting for justice invigorated you beyond all your expectations! **_Por Dios!_** Señor Fox, surely you have not forgotten the intense pleasure when you saved Magdalena’s life? Or Rosarita’s? Even, God help us, Anna Maria‘s!”

Although Zorro detested the young **_caballero’s_** appearance ** _,_** he forced himself to closely examine his alter ego. The Fox saw an immaculately groomed gentleman, who wore only the most elegant cut of clothes and smoked the finest of cigars. Here was a man who blithely treated the world as if it held nothing but pleasure for him. This specter’s lifestyle appalled him. Zorro felt anger from the depths of his being for this ‘man. ‘ Now he was uncertain which one of them was the phantom. It _felt_ real to him whenever he rode Tornado. Was he not **_El Zorro,_** the strong and wise hero who saved innocent people from the likes of the corrupt Comandante Enrique Sanchez Monasterio? Yet it was **his** eyes that stared out from Diego’s face when he enjoyed refreshments with Sergeant Garcia in the tavern. _DIOS! WHO WAS HE_? He wished that he had never come to his secret refuge this evening. The apparition continued talking, and Zorro felt helplessly mesmerized, unable to walk away from it. He also realized that he had to listen, for his sake as well as this young **_caballero’s_**.

“You have become so ARROGANT,“ his alter ego continued, “that you truly believe you are the ‘perfect hero!’ Hah!” The **_hidalgo_** shrugged his wide shoulders. “I have permitted you, ‘Masked Avenger,’ to take over my entire life!“

Zorro narrowed his eyes. “On the contrary, Senor de la Vega, it is you who has controlled me and until recently, kept me concealed from the important people in our lives.” And worst of all, it was me, the Fox, whom Anna Maria loved ** _and not you, Don Diego!_** Your jealousy and hatred you tried to get rid of me! Had our father not successfully intervened, I would have been tossed aside just like one of your soiled fancy laced handkerchiefs!”

Diego’s shoulders sagged dejectedly as he turned away from Zorro. He stared up at the Lunar Companion in her monthly fullness. “You speak the truth! _”_ he finally said. “I became jealous of myself. I _did_ want to put aside the mask and the sword. I _did_ want a normal life. Tell me, Señor Fox, was I wrong to desire Anna Maria’s love?”

Zorro threw down his saber, which almost shattered as it clanged against the rocks. “No, Señor, I cannot fault you for having normal urges a man has for the woman he loves. To think I actually despised you for pretending to be a foppish dandy. **We both** have allowed our feelings for Anna Maria to cloud our judgment.” The Fox said as he withdrew the brandy flask from his saddle.

“Sí, and, my Masked Avenger, my brother, surely you now realize that she never loved us. Anna Maria is simply an idol with feet of clay. **She worshipped the mystique of the Mask and not the man it concealed. You! Me! Us!”**

The outlaw pulled down the band of black silk that camouflaged the upper part of his face. He grasped Don Diego’s arms and then embraced him. “My mirror image, my brother, my SELF! How did I allow this self-hatred to flourish?”

“I am equally guilty, Señor Fox.” Both men stared at each other through tear filled hazel brown eyes.

Diego smiled wanly. “I have a feeling that our desire for a woman’s caress and love will be fulfilled. My -- our faith in God shall make it so. **Perhaps we have only to look about us!”** He yawned. “I am sleepy. And father will be greatly worried that we are returning after midnight!”

The Fox chuckled. “Uno momento. Let us toast to celebrate our good fortune.” But when he turned around after retrieving the flask, Diego was gone. **_< What the? >_** He shrugged and sat down to finish the brandy that he’d poured for Diego. Before long Zorro’s head drooped to his chin and sleep overtook him.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3 

CHILDHOOD MEMORIES

_1809_ \---LOS ANGELES

Don Alejandro always enjoyed hearing the laughter of children around him. Diego was now even more precious to him ever since the untimely death of his beloved wife, Bethia Elizabeth de la Cruz. He chuckled softly as he watched Diego and his friends playing in his hacienda‘s garden. There he stood in the middle of a “battle” he had concocted, barking orders! **_“_** Oh, my son, must you **always** be the leader, the hero?” Don Alejandro once asked him.

_“_ Sí, papacito!” Diego indignantly replied, “I must fight to protect the weak...the innocent ... just as you and Mother taught me!”

Diego was wearing a wooden saber he himself had made and he was defending Spanish womanhood’s honor, said honor today being represented by Rosarita Lopez and Moneta Esperon.

“”NO!” his friend Joaquin Roberto Alvarez shouted. “I refuse to be the enemy again! I do not want to be a Moorish Prince! I want a chance to be **_El Cid_** , the hero!” He tossed aside the Arab headdress his **_mozo_** had made for him. I want to...”

Diego pulled Joaquin behind a couple of rosebushes. “Amigo! Did you know that one of a hero’s responsibilities is that after he rescues the lady, he **must** **marry** the fair maiden!“

The horrified look on Joaquin’s face was priceless ...at least it seemed so to Diego.

“B-but, I do not wish to marry - at least not yet!” Joaquin yelped loudly enough for Don Alejandro, Don Cornelio and Doña Imelda Lopez to come running into the garden.

“Rosarita, Moneta are you both all right? What is this nonsense I overheard about ‘marriage’?” Don Alejandro demanded. 

“It is nothing, father.” Diego said nonchalantly. Don Alejandro rolled his eyes heavenward. He prayed to himself _Ayi yi yi! Mi Bethia Elizabeth, it is a time such as this that I really miss your wisdom and patience!_

“Muchachos, I think that all of you should go inside and clean yourselves up for lunch, vamoose ** _!_** And as for, you, my son, we shall have a ‘gentlemen’s discussion’ after dinner tonight!”

When lunch was over, the children returned to the patio, where their respective teachers gave them their reading lessons. Estrellita Huerta and Juanita Gomez, were the duennas of Rosarita Lopez and Moneta Esperon respectively. Their lessons today were problems in simple bookkeeping and translating French poetry. However, they began their studies by reading a History of the Lives of Spanish Saints. Moneta whispered to Rosarita. “I am so bored reading about such perfect people. Surely, they must have had played games as children, and ...”

“Faites attention, et tais-toi! [Pay attention and be quiet] “ Senora Gomez chided Moneta, “or I shall fetch the switch!”

Joaquin and Diego were sharing Joaquin's tutor, Profesor Geraldo Diaz y Donario, who yesterday ordered his young charges to read medieval Spanish poetry and philosophy. In addition to these subjects, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, they also studied algebra, French and the elements of composition.

Joaquin’s tutor had been a history professor at the University of Madrid and Don Alfredo, Joaquin’s father, had hired him to tutor all three of his sons. His name was Geraldo Maria Tremontar Diaz Y Donario, and he had inherited an ancient title from his father but nothing else. The Ninth Condé Diaz y Donario had had to feed and clothe five sons and three daughters, and Don Geraldo was the youngest child. He was sent to be educated at a Dominican seminary in exchange for some land the Condé would grant to the monks for a new orphanage. Don Geraldo genuinely loved children and teaching, and he had made a very profitable living from tutoring.

**_“Caballeros”_** he began ** _, “HOY VAN A ESCUCHER LA LECTURA SOBRE LA POEMA EL CID!”_** **_El Cid_** , [ **“LORD”]** whose story was first told to noble and upper class Spanish children in the early part of the thirteenth century, was considered to be their country‘s supreme example of the classic hero. Every male **_hidalgo_** child dreamed of becoming a warrior like this legendary defender of Spain. Diego remembered his father relating to him the tale of El Cid when he was barely four years old.

“Have both of you read today’s assignment? **_Bueno!“_** Joaquin, what is the true hallmark of a hero?”

“Well, **_El Profesor_** , he performs good deeds, such as rescuing ladies from the evil 

Moors and slaying dragons!” Joaquin said. “And also a Spanish hero must...”

Don Geraldo could scarcely believe his ears. “SLAYING DRAGONS?” His voice boomed throughout the patio. “Dios! Whatever shall I do with you, Joaquin! Diego, can you correctly answer the question?”

Diego squeezed shut his hazel eyes before responding. “A true hero not only performs good deeds but he must also be pure in heart, mind and soul. And he must always obey His Majesty the King of Spain.” When Diego opened his eyes Don Geraldo was frowning.

“Once again my **_caballeros,_** you have only have partially understood the **_Song of El Cid._** A hero must have compassion, a deep empathy for his fellow man. There are no perfect heroes, my fine young men. “

Profesor Donario paused briefly before continuing. “And Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, El Cid‘s real name, disobeyed King Alfonso VI of Castile by carving out a kingdom of his own -- the Province of Valencia. Our Cid did dearly covet wealth, lands and titles. When you read more of the **_Canto del Mio Cid_** , remember the hero whom you earnestly worship was all too human. That is all for today!”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]]

Rosarita and Moneta enjoyed being invited to the de la Vega hacienda because both girls were secretly “in love” with the already charming Don Diego. Each girl always wanted to be the “lady fair “ whom their beloved **_caballero_** would rescue from the centuries despised Moors. The other girl was relegated to portraying a Moorish Princess whom the gallant Spanish hero would first “save” and send to his castle to be his servant.

“Remember next time, Rosarita! I want to play the Lady Regina Isabella Hernando---” Moneta whispered between her embroidery stitches.

“No! **_Lo siento mucho, amiga mia_** , but Diego has declared me to permanently play the part of his Lady Regina ...” ** _“OUCH!_** “ Rosarita was shocked that her friend stuck her with a sewing needle! “Mamacita! Mamacita!” Señorita Lopez yelled.

“I do not believe you!” Moneta shouted as Don Alejandro and the other adults arrived to separate the two clawing and hair- pulling girls.

But Rosarita was determined to stake a claim on her hero. “And, Doña Imelda, Diego de la Vega has formally promised to marry me when we reach the age of eighteen!”

Doña Imelda Lopez was mortified. ”ROSARITA! You shall be confined to your room indefinitely when we return home this evening. Now apologize to Don Alejandro, your host!”

“I-I am sorry, Don Alejandro. But Diego did promise!”

Don Alejandro had reached the end of his rope regarding the children’s antics. _Never mind how inappropriate the idea of 12 year-olds discussing (at least for the present) taboo subject of marriage was!_ Hewearily thought.

“Diego, come here this instant!”

Diego at least had the grace to look chastened. “I can explain, father Doña Imelda.... I overheard both of you talking about ... marriage...between our families and I **_really like_** her... Rosarita, I mean.” He straightened his shirt tie. “I thought.... I truly meant no harm. Señorita Rosarita Lopez, Doña Imelda I crave your pardon. Your servant!” And then he bowed.

Rosarita shot a victorious look at Moneta, who felt tears sting her eyes. _Oh, Diego_! She thought sadly as she bit her lower lip. _It is I who love you! I know we are too young, but **I know how I feel!**_

**[[[[ZZZZ]]]]**

Moneta was thrilled that her father, Don Cornelio, decided to remain at the de la Vega’s hacienda until the following morning. Although her **_duenna_** sat between her and Diego on a garden bench, she was very happy to be able to speak with him at all.

“Moneta?”

“Sí, Diego?”

“I believe that I can let you play the heroine once in a while.”

“Would you.... At least. once or twice a month...’” Moneta batted her tiny silk fan to and fro in front of her face.

But her duenna noticed her flirting and confiscated Moneta’s fan. “Honestly, 

Señorita! You shall not behave in such a fashion! Now I am going to fetch some water and you two **MUST** behave or I am afraid that it is the switch for you, Señorita Moneta and, Diego, I shall certainly inform Don Alejandro you were encouraging her to behave so outrageously!”

As Señorita Juanita’s round form disappeared from her view, Moneta lightly rested her hand across Diego’s knee.

“Diego?”

Diego turned to face her. When he did, she leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

“Remember, Diego, I SHALL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. Never forget me, Moneta Maria Esperon Lopez, your one true love!” She then boldly kissed Diego on his cheek before she scurried back to the sala.

When Diego later faced Don Alejandro for their ‘gentleman’s discussion, ‘ he found it somewhat difficult to concentrate on his father’s words. **_I may have promised that I would marry Rosarita but Senorita Moneta never bossed me around and Rosarita never kissed me like Moneta did!_** he thought to himself.

**_“---_** And remember Diego, a gentleman never eavesdrops on his father’s private conversations!” His father said as he concluded his lecture and gave Diego permission to go to bed.

“Sí, papa.” Diego sighed. Later that night before he fell sleep, he was preoccupied with but a single thought. **_A señorita kissed me, Diego! It felt .. good. No, it felt wonderful!_**

**_[[[ ZZZZ ]]]]_**

**_LOS ANGELES 1821_**

El Zorro touched his face. It was wet. Something warm and soft nuzzled his neck. Bewildered, he leapt up with a half-drawn saber. “Diego!” He yelled. “Where are you? We must return ...” Tornado snorted in alarm, breaking his train of thought.

“Tornado! What in the world?” He quickly scanned his surroundings. The Fox was once again alone. **_I dreamed everything_**! He quickly mounted and spurred Tornado back to the secret cave. _Diego has returned to his rightful place --as part of me not as a rival. I feel refreshed and renewed--and at peace with myself!_

When the Fox returned to the secret room, he quietly began undressing. As he pulled the black silk shirt over his head, one of ‘Diego‘s‘ lace kerchiefs floated to the stone floor. “I left that home, I am certain of it. I was positive that it was all a dream. Yet here _you are!”_ he said aloud.

The secret door whooshed open to reveal a half asleep Bernardo. “Oh, Bernardo! You should not give up your precious sleep for me! He heartily slapped his hands on his **_mozo’s_** shoulder.

Eh? What are you trying to say? “Oh, my father wants to see me in the library. Very well, later this morning! I shall see him after I have rested.”

Bernardo shook his head vigorously and he pointed down a few times.

“NOW!” He wants to see me **_now?”_** But it is after one o’clock in the morning!”

His manservant began tugging on Diego’s arm.

Diego wearily sighed as he pulled on his dressing gown and robe.

“Fine, fine, Bernardo, I am going, I am going!” and he turned to go down the flight of stone steps to the first floor.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 4

MORE DECISIONS

“Father, I am home.” Diego announced to Don Alejandro, trying to appear cheerful. Alejandro merely grunted a response as they entered the library. Don Alejandro motioned for him to sit down in the nearest chair. “Diego, I believe that you know what the topic of this conversation will be. “

“Oh?” Diego said as he sat down in the nearest chair. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he watched his father begin to pace the library.

“My son, I realize now that you have been severely hurt by Anna Maria Verdugo’s rejection! Diego, I am ashamed to admit this, but I decided to read the note from Señorita Verdugo outlining her refusal of your marriage proposal. Since Anna Maria is such avain, immature child who is still besotted with Zorro, she was definitely not a suitable marriage partner for a de la Vega **!** However, you have now reached the age where you should fulfill your family obligations! This family needs a male heir, and I am not going to donate our family‘s estate to the Church!” 

Diego abruptly rose from his chair. "But, surely you would not do that! I know that you mean well --”

" No!“ exclaimed his father. "There will be no more excuses! 

His son was too fatigued to argue and sat back down.

“You have been cold and disrespectful toward me since our return home from Monterrey! I have seen far less of you than usual during the past two weeks. If I were not aware that you were out riding as Zorro at night, I would conclude that that you were deliberately avoiding me. Diego, I have reconsidered my opposition to your marrying at all, and I have arranged a more suitable match for you! Please try to understand. Your impertinent behavior must cease!“ 

“Dios!” Diego exclaimed, “ I have not been my usual gallant, charming self because I need some rest,” he said testily, “but really father!“

“Diego, I am not in the habit of repeating myself! Before this week has ended, I shall introduce you to your future bride!” Alejandro’s tone softened a little. “Sí, I do believe that you need some rest. Please remember that I am your father and I love you! However, I am serious regarding this matter. You will marry and marry soon! If this marriage means the end of your riding as Zorro, then so be it! You have made personal sacrifices far beyond your duty to the people of California. Zorro cannot ride forever and I am certain that our people are very grateful for all of your accomplishments. I do not mean to force this matter upon you, but I feel that I must!“ Alejandro rested his hand on Diego’s strong shoulders. “I am not accustomed to these late hours as you are, I am retiring for the night. **_Hasta mañana,_** my son.“ 

Diego sighed. “Sleep well, my father. He shook his head at Don Alejandro’s change of heart regarding his view of Zorro’s career. He was too exhausted to think of anything else but rest so he returned to his room for the night.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

The first person, whom Diego usually saw upon awakening later that morning, was his faithful friend and **_mozo_** _,_ Bernardo, who customarily woke him at nine o’clock. Since his master had returned just before one am earlier this morning, Bernardo did not wake him up until after eleven. Diego had barely begun to yawn when Bernardo excitedly started to sign the two important things he felt he had tell his young master. 

“Wait until after I have finished shaving, Bernardo, and then begin at the beginning!” the young de la Vega groaned.

When his **_mozo_** completed Diego’s morning shave, he started signing to Diego how worried he was that Diego had been in such a dejected mood the night before. His little manservant waved his hands, first placing his fingers on his heart and then moving them to Diego’s chest, meaning “Whatever I can do to ease your pain, my friend...”

“Gracias, _mi amigo_.” Diego replied as he cleaned his face. But before Bernardo could continue, Diego gave him the shaving mirror and began to painstakingly examine his moustache trim. Bernardo sighed inwardly at his master’s natural fastidiousness. [ _Patience is a most desirable virtue_ , he repeated the adage that his **_madre_** had taught him, _patience is a most desirable virtue!]_

Finally, Diego was satisfied with his appearance and he winked at Bernardo to fetch his most elegant shirt. “My ride immensely improved my mood, as you were well aware,“ Diego said. “But after talking with my father,“ Bernardo’s master sighed and shook his head. “My dear father decided last night to lecture me regarding my ‘surly mood!“ Diego suddenly fell silent and he momentarily closed his eyes. 

_“Please, if you are able to, tell me everything my friend.“_

_“_ My father has already selected a more suitable bride for me and I shall meet her before the end of the week.“

His mute friend rolled his eyes and slapped both hands against his face. _‘And, my young friend, I can only hope that you did not answer him with your usual witty sarcasm!’_

Diego’s mood immediately became somber. “No, my silent one, I certainly did not! However, something bizarre happened to me in the Garden of the Gods last night. But, never mind. What was the other thing that you were so excited to tell...“ 

A soft knock on his bedroom door halted him in mid-sentence. 

He motioned to Bernardo to open the door after he donned and tied the sash on his robe.

“Ah, Crescencia!” Diego greeted the de la Vega’s oldest and most efficient house servant. “You are looking exceptionally lovely this morning. To what do I owe the honor of this personal visit?”

Crescencia looked warily around Don Diego’s room as if she feared that the walls had ears.

“Well, Don Diego. ... I may be behaving improperly, but I felt that you should know that Don Alejandro is waiting for you in the patio--”

“But, my dear Crescencia, that it hardly an unusual thing for my father to be doing in the morning!”

“Sí, sí, Don Diego, but Don Alejandro wants to see you _immediamente because_ _he has special guests this day. Don Cornelio Esperon and his daughter, Señorita Moneta!”_

Cresencia folded her arms and shot Don Diego and Bernardo a knowing look. 

The young de la Vega suddenly understood the implications of these particular guests’ appearance so soon after his father’s recent lecture. _By the Blessed Virgin, my father had already made a betrothal contract with Don Cornelio before he even spoke with me!_ Then he realized that Cresencia was waiting for some kind of emotional outburst from him. Instead he put his hands lightly on Cresencia’s arm and keeping his tone of voice neutral, said “Muchas gracias, you have done me an enormous service. I shall not forget that. _Por favor_ , inform my father that I will meet him in the patio shortly.“

“Certainly, Don Diego!“ Crescencia replied as she curtsied and left the room. Diego closed the door behind her.

Bernardo looked askance at Diego. “ _Well,“_ his mozo indicated with his hands, “ _you could have certainly done worse than Señorita Moneta and you almost did!”_

_“_ So, **_that i_** s what you were trying to tell me. Dios! My father most surely has told Don Cornelio that I shall be ecstatic to have his daughter as my bride. His reasons? **This**

**_fiancée_** is not besotted with that ‘rascal of a rogue Zorro!’ And ’tis ‘high time that I marry’!” Diego quoted his father’s words to him just before one a.m. this morning.

Bernardo laughed silently at Diego’s imitation of his father. He gestured, _“But I see in your eyes my master that you are determined to make your destiny!”_

“Si! I was going to tell my father this morning I shall marry someone who loves all of me, whole and entire, **_both as Diego and Zorro_!”**

Now his manservant teasingly wagged a finger at him. “ _Moneta has something that Anna Maria will never have ... humility... and a warm heart_!”

Diego pretended to ignore him and finished tying his scarf. “Well Bernardo, I have had certain feelings for Doña Moneta for quite a while now. When his manservant looked at him strangely, Diego merely shrugged his shoulders. 

“Come my friend, I must never keep my father or a beautiful lady waiting!” 

Diego slapped him on the back and then they both rushed down the stairs to reach the patio.

[[[[ZZZZZ]]]]

Don Alejandro was becoming very nervous since he told his specially invited guests that Diego would be more than happy to be betrothed to Moneta! He kept apologizing to Don Cornelio regarding his son’s tardiness. He paced back and forth on the patio ceramic tiles so much that Don Cornelio teased Alejandro he was acting just like a first time expectant father!

“Cornelio! You do not know Diego as well as I do! How he loves to stay out until all hours of the night! “Ayi! yi yi!” he muttered to a chuckling Don Cornelio, who tried to ‘console‘ his old friend.

“You should not worry so much, Alejandro. Diego will be down shortly, of that I am sure. He has always been a dutiful son to you has he not?” 

“Why, ah, yes, yes of course.” Don Alejandro hastily replied. “Diego has been the best son that an old man could ever hope for.” He still kept checking his pocket watch to see how long it would take Diego to come down to the patio after he sent both Bernardo and Crescencia to awaken him. __

“See, what did I tell you, Alejandro? There is Diego now!“ Don Cornelio said to Alejandro. “Are you well, Diego? You look rather tired!”

“Don Cornelio, con permiso, I wish to speak with Diego before we all sit down to have some morning hot chocolate.”

Don Cornelio smiled. “Alejandro, you do not need my leave to have a talk with your own son!“

Don Alejandro quickly grabbed Diego’s arm and ushered him into the sala. “Alabado sea el Señor!” the elder de la Vega sighed with relief. “Well, Diego, I see you finally got out of bed! I must have a word with you privately about your marriage to Señorita Moneta!” 

Diego coolly eyed his father. “Yes, I see. So this is the reason for Don Cornelio’s and Señorita Moneta’s presence here this morning. And you and Don Cornelio, you had this betrothal all arranged before you spoke to me last night, eh?” Diego crossed his arms and looked down his nose at his father.

Don Alejandro was not to be dissuaded by Diego‘s chilly tone of voice. “Exactamente! I have agreed to a marriage between you and Señorita Moneta. The details we will be negotiated today. Father Felipe will be informed of your engagement later this week.” Alejandro suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. “Do you have any objection to these arrangements?” He inquired with an edge in his voice.

Diego pulled back his mouth in a tight grin. “I bow to your wishes in this matter,” he said quietly.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. “Diego! Sarcasm ill becomes you. Come, we are keeping Moneta from her husband-to-be!”

When Diego reached the patio, he immediately went to Don Cornelio and bowed. “It is an honor for the de la Vega family to have such a distinguished guest at our hacienda.

“And it is good to see you this fine autumn morning, Diego.” Don Cornelio said with genuine warmth. “Of course, Diego, you know my daughter, Moneta.”

“Buenos Dias, Señorita Esperon.” Diego picked up her dainty right hand and gently pressed his lips to the back of it. He riveted his eyes on her creamy flawless complexion and then let his gaze linger on her full, pink lips. When he smiled at her, Moneta thought that she would lose herself in the fierceness of that hazel gaze. Then, to her wildest joy, Diego held her hand next to his heart. 

“Where are my manners! Por favor, please sit down, Señorita. You are always lovely, but today ...“ Diego gestured grandly. “Today your beauty will inspire me to compose poetry in your honor! Now, what can I do for such a lovely companion this morning? ”

Moneta and her father hid knowing smiles. Don Alejandro intercepted the unspoken message between father and daughter and he laughed to himself. He turned his head and privately thanked God that at least it **_seemed_** that his son was looking -- and behaving -- better than he had since his most unfortunate experience with Anna Maria. He thought to himself, _Ah, well, Bethia Elizabeth, pray for me that I will be successful in marrying off our son this very morning!_

Don Alejandro cleared his throat. “Ah, Don Cornelio my old friend, perhaps we should leave the two young people alone. Do you not agree?”

Cornelio Roberto Muñoz Esperon agreed immediately. “Indeed, Alejandro, the weather is so perfect today. Two such young people should be strolling through your lovely garden, and not listening to two old gentlemen discussing business!” 

“Don Cornelio,” Alejandro said swiftly. “I have just received a new shipment of **_Jerez_** from Madrid. “I would certainly like your opinion regarding this new vintage. Do you think that you and Moneta can stay for lunch and perhaps or dinner later tonight?”

“Yes, I do believe that we can force ourselves to do exactly that!” He winked at Don Alejandro.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 5 -THE BETROTHAL

OCTOBER 12, 1821

Moneta allowed Don Diego de la Vega to escort her out the patio gate and through the hacienda’s beautiful garden, a green oasis amidst Alta California’s severe year-long drought. Although she was not visibly shaking, Moneta felt her stomach doing somersaults. Surely, now that we are alone, he will inform me that he cannot marry me, not only because he does not love me, but also he because he barely remembers me from our childhood before he went to the university in Madrid! _And we have only met a few times socially since he returned from Spain!_

“Don Diego, may I ask you something please?“ Moneta was happy that her voice was strong and did not reveal her tumultuous emotions.

“Sí, Señorita. You may ask me anything you wish and your wish will be my command.“ Diego replied, as he bowed low before her with a grand flourish of his hands. 

“You do realize of course why my father is here to speak with Don Alejandro! I can not believe that my father is so ... transparent regarding well you know!” she blushed scarlet. 

Diego stroked his chin and pretended to be innocent. “Hmm, I simply cannot imagine **_why_** you should appear at my hacienda so early in the morning! Now what diabolical purpose could bring you and your father to our home, eh?” He said as he started chuckling.

Moneta relaxed immediately and she joined Diego in his laughter. “I guess my father means well!” She willed herself -- _an admittedly easy task, --_ she noted--to gaze into those stunning hazel eyes and was rewarded the most tender look she had ever received in her life.

Diego reached down and covered her small hands with his own. “Moneta, I believe what I am now going to do will probably shock and surprise you!” He said as he gave her his most brilliant smile.

Her eyes grew very wide and she asked in a voice that so quiet that it was if she had not spoken at all. ‘What are you trying to say Diego?“

And then, for Moneta, time stood still. 

He pulled her gently against him as he looked deep into her pretty chocolate brown eyes. “Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? I do not know if you agree with me, but I absolutely abhor long engagements.” When she lowered her chin, Diego gently raised it up so he could gauge her reaction.

“Come now, Moneta, **_cara,_** surely you did not hope that I would reject you, eh?”

Moneta’s complexion reddened yet again. “ Sí! I mean no! It is just that despite our fathers’ honorable intentions, I am still somewhat overwhelmed!” 

Don Diego shook his head. “Overwhelmed?” He murmured. “How can I redeem myself in your eyes?” He carefully searched her upturned face for any sign of resignation or regret.

“Moneta, despite whatever gossip you have heard regarding me --- and remember that I have heard the stories about the ‘vapid and weak Don Diego,’ many, many times -- I promise you that life with me will never be dull!”

To Diego’s complete surprise, she burst into a merry laugh that truly transformed her pretty face into an exquisite thing of beauty.

  
“What is so ---” You do not believe me, eh?“ 

This time she almost bent over double from laughing so hard at the look of mock indignation on his face. “I believe you, Diego! Truly, I do!” 

Her **_hidalgo_** suitor reached again for her chin and held it softly but firmly in his grasp. “Seriously, Moneta, will you make a lonely **caballero** very, very, happy?”

For the first time in her life Moneta was faced with a choice that would alter her destiny forever. Thanks to her father -- and Diego, she would not have to make this journey alone. She said nothing but kept her gaze focused on his resplendent hazel eyes.

Diego pretended to release her but instead moved his six foot three frame slightly. He positioned his left hand behind her head, then still holding her head, put his right hand on the small of her back, leaned down and kissed her as tenderly as he could.

“Señorita, **_por favor_** , he whispered into her ear, please give me your answer. I would much rather have an eager bride than one who feels that she must obey her father’s wishes and become trapped in her own prison of misery. Oh, by the way,“ he said teasingly, as he kissed her once more, “I cannot permit you to leave this garden without hearing you say ‘yes‘!“

“I---I .. well, **_absolutemente,_** SI! ”

And then he kissed her yet again, and more deeply this time.

“Diego ... please ..”

She began to sag in his arms. Diego winced when he saw the chalky pallor on her face as she collapsed against his broad chest. Then he picked her up in his arms and yelled for his father and Don Cornelio and carried her into the house. 

Bernardo met him at the gate and helped him into the library. As Diego gently laid Moneta on the couch Bernardo slipped pillows under her head. 

“Hurry and fetch Don Cornelio and some water, my friend!”

As the distraught Don Cornelio ran into the library, he nearly collided with Bernardo. “Easy,” said Don Alejandro, who was right behind Moneta’s father, and whispered to Bernardo, “send my personal servant Felipe to get Dr. Perez.”

“Try not to worry, mi **_viejo,_** ” Alejandro said to Cornelio. “Dr. Perez will be here shortly.” He turned to Diego. “What happened?” he demanded impatiently.

Diego’s mouth was drawn taut by concern. “I honestly cannot say. We were in the garden. I.. proposed to her. Moneta accepted. I kissed her and then she ... fainted.“ Diego answered without moving his gaze from her face.

Don Alejandro and Moneta’s father exchanged worried looks. Suddenly, an odd feeling struck Alejandro and he started to ask Cornelio a question, but he kept silent as Moneta finally opened her eyes.

‘Did I-I faint?” she asked in a tiny voice.

“Sí.” Diego said softly. Perhaps it was lack of food or something that you ate that disagreed with your stomach? I think that I should take you to the guest bedroom and have the doctor examine you.”

Moneta shook her head. “NO!” she said a bit too forcefully. I feel much better, Diego...really I do.” She attempted to lift up her head but failed. “Oooh, my head and...my stomach!”

Diego pressed one of his very large hands to her lips. “No more arguments! Your future husband insists that you will see Dr. Ignacio Perez! And, since my father has already sent for him, he shall be here shortly!”

But Moneta was too weak to respond and simply rested her head against the pillows.

_She looks so pale .. so fragile. I pray that she will be all right._ Diego thought worriedly as he picked her up and carried her into one of the hacienda’s guest bedrooms.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Don Cornelio Esperon, who had been harboring a terrible secret for nearly a month, finally could no longer stand the strain of watching his daughter endure her suffering in silence. _And,_ he sighed to himself, _with Don Alejandro’s keen intellect, my old friend surely must have guessed the nature of our dark secret._

Don Alejandro watched Don Cornelio nervously wiping his forehead several times with a handkerchief and, when Alejandro tried to engage him in conversation, his old friend looked at the patio floor and said nothing.

“Cornelio!“ he said sternly, “it is high time that you tell me exactly what is troubling you! As your best friend, I beg you to confide in me now!”

“Alejandro, Moneta is in great distress,” he hesitated again, “she--”

Alejandro shot him a sympathetic but exasperated look. “Cornelio---“

Don Cornelio could no longer stand the strain of keeping his terrible secret. He had to confess the truth to his old friend. With an anguished voice that almost split Don Alejandro’s heart in two, Cornelio cried out “My Moneta was **_abused,_** Alejandro! This porco ---this **_porco -- took_** the most terrible advantage of my darling Moneta! He ---I just cannot bring myself to say it.. ** _mi viejo._** _BY THE HOLY TRINITY,_ I simply cannot inflict this horrible shame upon you, your son, or your esteemed family!” Don Cornelio buried his face in his hands, unable to meet the grim look in his friend’s eyes.

Don Alejandro thought that his head would burst from valiantly trying to contain his anger and outrage regarding the assault of Moneta Esperon and his friend‘s deception. The abuse of a highborn Spanish senorita was extremely unthinkable and unforgivable. Little wonder he so desperately wanted a suitor for his daughter’s hand in marriage! But the fact that Don Cornelio had entered into marriage negotiations while keeping this “abuse” secret was truly alarming. Alejandro knew how deeply a father could love his child. _Oh, Bethia Elizabeth, I am forever grateful that our only child was a boy!_ _Of course, that fact is of cold comfort to my dear compadre, Don Cornelio!_ he thought sadly.

Alejandro looked at his distraught friend, whom the then anonymous Zorro rescued from that odious Emissary from Spain, Senor Basilio. Perhaps this matter could be set right by Zorro, his son.

“Por favor, Cornelio,“ Don Alejandro gently asked his old friend. “tell me the name of this **_ganallo_**!“

Don Cornelio’s face darkened in rage. This **_chichimeca_** rejects any and all responsibility for the consequences of his ‘romantic interlude’ as he calls it! As for my Moneta, she blames herself for everything.”

“Cornelio,“ Alejandro tried a different approach to this most delicate subject. “perhaps we should wait until after Dr. Perez confirms your suspicions!”

“NO“! Cornelio exploded. “I-I already know that Moneta is with child!”

Alejandro was briefly taken aback by the anguish and despair in his old friend’s statement.

_Dios! What a relief it is to have finally shared my terrible disgrace with someone_! Cornelio said to himself as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. “Alejandro, there is no questioning that fact. The **_caballero_** she named as the father absolutely denies paternity and therefore refuses to marry my daughter. If I were 20 years younger I would tear the **_raton_** to pieces! Cornelio looked forlornly into his friend’s eyes as he began wringing his hands. “Alejandro, what am I going to do?” 

Still stunned by his friend’s deception, Alejandro simply sat in his chair, unable to bear looking at his friend.

Finally, Don Cornelio broke the awkward silence. “I shall certainly understand if Diego wishes to void this marriage contract!” Don Cornelio then turned away to prevent Alejandro from seeing him weep. After a few minutes of releasing all of the tension of the past few weeks, Cornelio sputtered “Oh, m-my b-beloved child, Moneta! Alejandro, an old man can only h-hope that a handsome and kind **_caballero_** like Diego will.. find it in.. his heart.. That an old friendship such as ours can endure such humiliation...” Overcome again by his emotions, Don Cornelio wept uncontrollably.

Don Alejandro gestured to Bernardo to serve the **_Jerez_** he had earlier requested. Diego’s father pressed a glass of the Jerez into Cornelio’s hands and ordered him to drink all of it. When his friend emptied his glass, Alejandro refilled Don Cornelio’s glass and then poured one for himself. Seeing that his master’s needs were taken care of, Bernardo discreetly retreated to the porch.

Alejandro and Cornelio sat quietly in the patio pondering how such a cheerful day that had begun full of promise now had descended into sadness and despair.

“For the love of God, Cornelio, I shall ask you once again, tell me the name of this **_raton_** and I shall personally see him handed over to the Viceroy’s justice to be heavily fined and publicly flogged!”

When Don Cornelio identified the father of Moneta’s child, Alejandro sneered. “By all the Santos, the man is a scoundrel and certainly no gentleman! Rest assured that Diego will do the honorable thing!” Alejandro exclaimed. ‘Why don’t you go see how Moneta is doing, while I have a talk with my son.”

Cornelio slowly started toward the hacienda. However, he still needed to tell his old friend one last thing.

“Alejandro?“

“Sí, Cornelio, Alejandro sighed wearily, “what is it?“ 

“When I confronted Ricardo and his father, Don Juan del’Amo, admitted that his son has a rather .... wild reputation with the ladies, but said that his son would certainly never resort to assaulting a woman, and especially not a lady of such gentle upbringing as my daughter!” 

Alejandro spat disgustedly. “By all the Santos! Did Don Juan then offer financial compensation for your ...”

“Sí!” Don Cornelio said angrily. “Even if I were not a wealthy man, _what is money compared to my daughter’s shattered reputation?”_ He looked directly into Alejandro’s eyes. “Before we arrived here this morning, both Moneta and I vowed that we would tell you and Diego about her pregnancy before she accepted his betrothal!” 

Diego’s father lightly touched Cornelio’s arm and reminded him that Cornelio should check on Moneta.

Cornelio Esperon nodded sadly and started to enter the hacienda.

Don Alejandro waved to Bernardo and whispered to him. “Bernardo, Please tell Diego I wish to see him **_now_**. “

The elder de la Vega closed his eyes and silently prayed. _Bethia Elizabeth de la Vega y de la Cruz, my beloved wife, pray for our son Diego. I truly want him to lead a normal life as a husband and father! How can I find the strength to worry him with yet another serious matter, especially since I know how much grief he suffered from that amnesty prank! Ay, yi yi!_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 6

A WEDDING 

OCTOBER 12, 1821

Bernardo needed two of the de la Vegas’ young Indian servants to remove Don Diego from Moneta Esperon’s bedside after he asked Don Cornelio why he was so distraught over Moneta’s fainting spell. The stricken look on his future father-in-law’s face spoke volumes. The young de la Vega belatedly realized that Don Cornelio had been crying.

Diego knelt down at her side and tightly held Moneta’s fevered hands to his lips. _Por favor,_ he ardently prayed, _My God, what in Your Most Holy Name is wrong with my betrothed?_ Doubts regarding this arranged marriage filled his thoughts ... it is as if Father and daughter share some terrible secret. But before he could ask Don Cornelio any further questions, Bernardo and the other de la Vega servants insisted that Diego meet his father in the patio. Once there, his father busied himself with pouring both Diego and himself glasses of **_Jerez._**

Diego cocked an eyebrow. “Presently, I am not in the mood to celebrate--Father, please tell me what ails Señorita Esperon, or I shall again ask Don Cornelio!”

Don Alejandro pulled Diego toward the garden. “BE QUIET, DIEGO! I do not want the servants to hear!” 

His son broke loose from his father’s grasp. “Then I think that you had better tell me the truth!”

“I said to lower your voice! “ Then his father said in a more gentle tone, “ ** _por favor_** , I think that you had better sit down. “

‘”No, I am not going to sit down! Are you going to tell me now?” Diego asked his father. A horrible thought suddenly struck him. “Father .. Moneta, she is not **_going to die, is she?“_**

His father sighed audibly. “Diego ... do you remember Ricardo del'Amo?”

“What does Ricardo del'Amo have to do with Moneta... “ Diego stopped talking when he saw the sympathy overlaid with grief in his father’s eyes.

**_“_** Diego, her previous fiance _\---_ Ricardo del‘Amo **\--- he is the one who ... abused Moneta _.”_** Don Alejandro whispered to him.

_[The sweet little girl that always wanted me to be **her** **El Cid, her hero!**_ _Innocent, wide-eyed Moneta, the only who truly understood how much the loss of my mother in my childhood traumatized me since she also lost her own madre in childbirth_! _Now to suffer the humiliation of having your trust and your **person violated by your own fiancé! That animal--”** he_ thought to himself.

Then Diego shouted “’ **ABUSED** ‘? **POR DIOS, HE _ASSAULTED_ HER! I SHALL KILL HIM! I shall ...”**

Alejandro grasped Diego’s shoulders. “Please, Diego, calm yourself! This situation calls for clear thinking! Drink some more **_Jerez,”_** his father said as he poured two more glasses. “And I order you to drink all of it! Diego, I just cannot understand Don Ricardo! How could he do this horrible thing to Moneta?”

“When you are as shallow and unprincipled as **_Ricardo Del’Amo,_** such an unspeakable act would be as easy as breathing.“ Diego muttered sullenly **. “SANTA MARIA! My dear Moneta!”** He added, his voice choking.

“You have every right to be upset, Diego! But now you have a fiancée’s feelings and health to consider! Worry about Ricardo later!”

“You ... do not have to be concerned, my father. Ricardo is just not worth killing.” Diego ceased pacing up and down the patio. Finally, he sat down, held his head in his hands and allowed tears to tumble nakedly down his face.

“That is good to hear, my son. If it is any comfort to you I wanted to horsewhip him myself! Now Diego, since circumstances have changed, ah, regarding her suitability as a bride for you, I shall most certainly understand if you wish to void the marriage contract.”

Diego suddenly raised his head. “I appreciate your desire to protect my feelings, especially after the debacle with Anna Maria.“ A grim look of determination replaced the soul wrenching but self-pitying tears shed just moments before. “If you will excuse me, father, there are things that I must do now!“

“Eh? **_Where_** _are_ you going?”

“Why to see my fiancée!” 

“Wait, Diego, please. After you visit Moneta, come to the library where we can decide what is best for everyone in this.... predicament. **_Do not act out of pity, my son. That is all I ask.”_**

“Of course not, father,“ Diego said over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs to the guestroom.

When Bernardo came downstairs a little while later, he signed to Don Alejandro: “Diego told me that ** _Ricardo del’Amo_** hurt Señorita Esperon?’’

“Sí, Bernardo. That subject is closed for discussion -- for now. Please fetch Don Cornelio and tell him to meet me in the library. “According to Diego, we now have a wedding fiesta to plan rather quickly!”

Despite the anger and despair filled atmosphere, Bernardo smiled to himself. _“Fear not, my beloved masters, God wounds all heels and heals all wounds!”_

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Diego gazed down at the pale face of Moneta Esperon. _No wonder she acted so nervous in the garden earlier today!_ he quietly thought, _to be used and then discarded as if you did not matter even as a person must be the worst form of torture_. _Dear sweet Moneta, I promise that I will do everything I can to make your future life as Señora de la Vega as good as I can possibly make it! I swear this before the Blessed Virgin!_

He bent to kiss the now peacefully resting Moneta. Diego wearily straightened his broad shoulders, muscled from years of rigorous fencing, and walked toward the door. “Come, Bernardo, Crescencia can take excellent care of Moneta while we speak with Dr. Perez.” He bounded impatiently downstairs; desperate to know how long it would take for her to fully recover. As he entered the library his father motioned for him to take a seat across from Dr. Perez.

“Of course, you do understand Don Diego“ -- Dr. Perez said as he nodded to both Dons Alejandro and Cornelio-- “that her recovery will largely depend upon herself - her will to live, and ** _your attitude towards her_**! “

“Exactly what do you mean Doctor?“ Don Diego stiffly asked, certain that he was not happy with the strange tone of this conversation.

Don Alejandro turned to his son and said quietly. “Diego, most men would not accept the fact that their fiancée had become pregnant before their marriage, especially if the child were not his. At the very least, her family would send her away in disgrace to live out her days in a nunnery.“ 

“Your father is correct, Diego,” Dr. Perez nodded his agreement. The physician looked into Diego's eyes and saw the fierce resolve there. “However I do not believe that is the case regarding Moneta and Don Diego. She has a very strong will to live and ..”

“Her betrothed shall always take excellent care of her!“ Don Diego exclaimed and then directed his gaze from Dr. Perez, to his father and finally to Don Cornelio.

“Buenos tardes, señores. I shall return tomorrow to see Señorita Esperon before midday. And, Diego, as I had already told Dons Alejandro and Cornelio, she must have total and complete bed rest for the next two weeks!” Dr. Perez said.

Don Cornelio put his arms around Diego shoulders. “I know that you will take excellent care of Moneta. She deserves the very best husband and in my eyes, you are one of the finest young men I have ever known!” 

“Gracias,” Don Diego. “When Moneta accepted my proposal of marriage I assumed full responsibility for her welfare.”

“Well spoken, Diego!” said Don Alejandro. He noted the concern and love glittering in his son’s hazel eyes. “Cornelio, would you excuse us for a while?” 

“Certainly, mi viejo! Con permiso, Alejandro, Diego.” Cornelio said.

“Por favor, accompany me to the library, Diego.”

“Sí, father.”

It was Don Alejandro who now paced the library floor. “Diego, I must seriously consider the consequences to the family name and honor if you are determined to fulfill the marriage contract with Señorita Moneta!”

Diego’s eyebrows rose. “None of this sordid affair is Moneta’s fault. And, father, believe me when I say that I am worried about the family honor.”

Alejandro sighed. “I compliment you on your principles, my son, Still, Diego, Ricardo has proven not to be a rational man!”

Diego nodded in agreement. ”Should Ricardo make a public nuisance of himself, I promise you that I shall deal with him properly!” He rose to embrace his father. “ **IF necessary, I shall publicly acknowledge Moneta’s baby to be mine, although I am quite aware how this may adversely affect our family’s honor and reputation. After all, are we de la Vegas, gente de razon and caballeros of the highest rank, and we always do the honorable thing!”**

Don Alejandro looked at his son with the utmost pride. “I ... am very proud of you, my son. A lesser man would have tossed out the marriage contract if his fiancée.... ah.. is discovered not to be a virgin...“

“Father, you shall see, everything will work out. Con permiso. I must check on Moneta!“ Diego sat down in a side chair to remain beside his fiancee for the rest of the night. Periodically he would caress Moneta’s fevered forehead with a cold cloth. He felt ashamed that he ever complained to her about Anna Maria ’s icy dismissal of his love. _“That accursed ill-begotten **ganallo,** Ricardo del'Amo! Ricardo, I promise to the Lord God above, that somehow, somewhere you will pay for your crime_!” He whispered into the soft candlelit air. Then Diego took Senorita Moneta’s delicate hands into his own and bowed his head to pray. 

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Dons Alejandro and Cornelio had decided to have an intimate marriage fiesta, inviting only a few close friends from the **_hacendados_** in Los Angeles and Monterrey. Diego had suggested that their wedding be celebrated on November 3, three weeks from the announced betrothal or almost six weeks before this year’s opening traditional Christmas celebrations. These celebrations, or Posadas, always commenced on December 16 of each year. Since the de la Vega family usually had an elaborate nacimiento (a live staging of the Christ Child’s birth), both Cornelio and Alejandro felt Diego’s and Moneta’s wedding should be smaller in scale than usual, but as properly festive as possible. But Diego insisted on a “public” ceremony, he did not want to marry Moneta in secret.

Don Cornelio remained somewhat unconvinced. “All of Los Angeles knows about my daughter’s pregnancy--”

Both de la Vega men looked up from Don Cornelio’s draft of Diego and Moneta’s wedding contract. 

“As I once explained to my son, Cornelio, a gentleman does not pay attention to gossip!”

“Don Cornelio, besides the fact that I love her, Moneta deserves as fine a wedding as our **_padrinos_** and **_madrinas_** can produce, eh?” Diego said mischievously.

His father-in-law-to-be beamed at Diego. “Gracias, my son, gracias!”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

The nuptial day of Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Moneta Munoz Esperon was bright and sunny, although it was rather too cold for Moneta’s taste. Unfortunately, she awoke with an extremely upset stomach, and her fair skin looked even paler due to loss of sleep and appetite.

Her **_madrina,_** Doña Luisa Elisa Farino Torres, told her that she was just experiencing a bad case of nerves, but the two women knew the real cause of her unease. By Moneta’s calculations, she was almost two months pregnant. 

Doña Luisa patted her mantilla into place. “There, there. My daughter, everything will be fine. And to answer to your unspoken question, no, your ‘condition’ is not obvious.”

Moneta hung her head. “Gracias, Madrina Luisa. “It is just--”

“Child, nothing either Diego or you can say or do will stop those **_estupido_** loose tongues in this pueblo. Be thankful that you are not marrying that **_porco_** , Ricardo del’Amo!”

Moneta smiled. “You know that I have loved Diego since childhood and I believe him when he says he is not marrying me out of pity.”

“Don Diego is a true **caballero** _, a_ man of the highest sense of honor; and besides that, my dearest Moneta, he loves you.”

Moneta adjusted the orange blossoms in her hair, which symbolize chastity and purity -- and as far as Moneta and her family were concerned --she had every right to wear these flowers. Doña Luisa placed her bridal bouquet of the same flowers in addition to some white and pink roses in her hands. And, as her final advice to her godchild, Moneta, Doña Luisa offered a special prayer for a joyful, long and fruitful union for the bride and groom.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Don Diego was more nervous than he thought he would be on his wedding day. He tried to fasten his collar tie himself several times but gave up when Bernardo took pity on him and finished the job. According to traditional custom, Diego was wearing a tucked white shirt, which was richly embroidered in silver, white and gray thread sewn by his fiancee, Moneta Esperon. 

His ** _mozo_ **grinned and signed to Diego [My friend, you look exceedingly handsome today! I hope that the both of you will be very happy together!]

"Gracias, my dearest best friend. I know that we shall." 

[You do realize how much your life will change, eh?] Bernardo’s eyes glinted with merriment.

“Sí, and for the best. Come now, it is time for our journey to the wedding. Are you certain my bow is proper?”

Bernardo placed his hands on his hips in mock severity and arched his eyebrows. 

Diego rolled his eyes. “Never mind! Father, I trust that Don Alfredo, my **_padrino_** has done a wonderful job in staging the wedding?”

His father slapped Diego on his back. “Spoken like a typical nervous groom!” He stepped back from Diego to admire his clothes.

His son’s wedding suit, which was a deep teal blue in color, was embellished with tiny pearls and Austrian crystals, with the lapels of the **_jaqueta_** edged in silver thread. The same pattern was repeated along both sides of his pantalones. 

Diego smiled tightly “No, actually, I am beyond being nervous; I am truly petrified!" 

"That is only natural. Ay yi, yi! The wedding music has already begun! And here comes Moneta now. " 

Don Diego could not believe how beautiful Moneta appeared to be this morning. “ _So the old wives’ tale was true; pregnancy gave her an air of serene, sweet maturity,”_ he said to himself _. Her entire being glowed, she radiated love. **Love for me!**_ he marveled. S _omehow I know that when I reveal my alter ego to her, Moneta will understand far better than the immature Anna Maria ever would or could_. 

Don Cornelio leaned over to him and remarked, “Is she all that you expected her to be Don Diego? " 

"She is everything that I want in a woman and more. Moneta is perfection itself.“ He replied, unable to take his eyes from her veiled face.

Father Felipe began the wedding by making the traditional sign of the cross over the groom’s head. Diego responded by kissing the cross. Then the priest blessed Moneta and she also kissed the cross. This act represented the couple’s vow of allegiance to each other.

Don Diego’s **_padrino_** , Don Alfredo, gave thirteen gold coins ( ** _arras_** ) to the couple. The groom placed the white satin pouch containing the **arras** , to Father Felipe, who blessed them. Diego held the coins until it was time to offer them to Moneta to symbolize her sacred place as mistress of his household.

Dona Luisa then approached Diego and Moneta, first draping Diego with an elegantly and intricately decorated pink silk and satin cape in the shape of a rosary, the **lasso,** and then she looped it over the bride’s shoulders. They wore this **_symbol of their eternal unity_** until the end of the wedding, when Moneta received it as a memento of her special day.

For their vows, Diego pledged to be Moneta’s principal source of strength, protection nourishment and direction. Moneta promised to give him obedience, pleasure and consolation in times of sorrow.

“By the Power vested in me by the Holy Trinity, I now pronounce you man and wife!“ Father Felipe glanced up from the Sacred Sacrament of Matrimony Chapter of the jewel encrusted and leather bound Holy Missal, which was so weighty that it took two altar boys to hold the book for Father Felipe.

“Señor Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz, you may now kiss the bride!”

With great precision and care, Diego parted the mantilla from Moneta’s face and bent down to begin the personal celebration of his marriage. Only much, much later, when she lay in the arms of the man she had vowed to wed since childhood, did she remember how especially tender his wonderful hazel eyes were as he kissed her for the first time as his wife.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 7 - A WEDDING FIESTA 

AND CONFRONTATION

Don Ignacio and Doña Luisa Torres, together with their daughter, Elena, and her new spouse, Señor Benito Julio Sanchez, were all deeply happy regarding Moneta’s marriage to Diego. And even the normally staid and severe Don Alfredo smiled warmly at the wedding party. After all, he was Don Diego’s **_padrino!_** For his godson’s wedding, he discarded his usually somber dark brown and navy colored suits and instead wore a charming gray silk jaqueta festooned with white satin embroidered scrolls and miniature emeralds decorating the shoulders, cuffs, and down the center of the jaqueta’s back.

Father Felipe from the Franciscan mission of San Gabriel was especially pleased to perform the marriage ceremony. He had been a close friend of Diego’s mother, Bethia Elizabeth. After her untimely death in 1807, Father Felipe became the ten-year old Diego’s spiritual confident and occasional surrogate parent. Every Wednesday the friar would rise at four a.m. and, after reading his Holy Office prayers, wait for Diego arrive for their weekly chess game, which Diego invariably won.

As Diego danced with his new bride, he finally conceded that Moneta looked gloriously radiant in the shade of the palest ivory she had selected for her wedding gown. As she told him prior to the wedding, all the women of Don Cornelio’s family usually wore a black satin dress and mantilla.

“You should have seen **_papacito_** ’s shocked expression when I told him that I had chosen to wear a different color! I said that the thought of wearing black on the happiest day of my life was entirely too morbid!” Moneta had told her fiancé. “But I reminded him that a red-faced bride wearing a black wedding gown would be an entirely too gaudy \--besides being improper -- combination for Señora de la Vega!“ 

Diego chuckled. ”I can imagine. But, **_querida mia_** , your father was just trying to honor tradition. I for one am delighted with your selection!“

Don Cornelio was thrilled beyond all imagination as he watched his daughter and new son-in-law dance at their wedding reception. He briefly closed his eyes and thought. _Doña Carmela, my dear late wife! Moneta chose the most charming bridal gown. She resembles you so! Her dark hair beautifully contrasts with her smooth as silk fair skin!_ _Carmela Añia Teresa Esperon Valdez, you certainly can be proud of our daughter!_

The bodice of Moneta’s ivory raw satin dress’ was tightly fitted at the waist while the skirt flared out thanks to four new silk petticoats given to her by another **_madrina,_** Doña Sylvia Gutierrez Montero. Both the dress and train were completely draped with the finest Alçenon lace and were covered with tiny ivory rosettes. Her elegant mantilla was fashioned from the same delicate lace. IF she had chosen to wear virginal white, Moneta would certainly be subjected to nothing but more scorn, because rumors were already reaching alarming proportions since Don Juan Del‘Amo, father of Don Ricardo, had quietly dissolved the engagement agreement with Don Cornelio at the end of September. Diego guided his new wife to her seat near Don Alejandro. Moneta touched her father-in law’s face and kissed his cheek.

“Well, my new daughter, what prompted that delightful display of affection?“ said Don Alejandro as he feigned surprise.

“That was a well-deserved ‘muchas gracias’ for this lovely fiesta, Don Alejandro. And another kiss for my beloved husband, for having the courage to marry me and grant his name to my child!“

Don Alejandro harrumphed. “My dearest Moneta, we are honored to have you as a cherished member of the de la Vega family!”

Diego gently wiped away the tears that threatened to trickle down his bride’s face. “Now, now, Moneta, **_amada,_** we cannot have the bride upset at her own wedding fiesta!”

Don Cornelio Esperon heartily congratulated the bride and groom and then asked his new son--in-law for permission to dance with the new Senora de la Vega. Moneta gazed lovingly at her father, who had asked her if she were as happy as she appeared to be. “Sí, **_papacito, I_** **_am very happy_**! At least now my child will have a name and a loving home!”

Don Cornelio looked deep into his daughter’s eyes. **_“_** _Chiquita, I have always wanted the very best for you and now”_ \--he cocked his head over toward his new son-in-law _\--you have achieved your heart’s desire!”_

Diego was talking with his father when he noticed that Don Gregorio Verdugo had arrived. Although Diego had vigorously opposed inviting Don Gregorio, Don Alejandro pointed out that he and Don Gregorio had been friends for decades when they both lived in Spain. 

He and his father had just greeted Don Gregorio when they saw Don Cornelio waiving for them to come over to him. He was holding tightly onto his daughter’s shoulders. Diego noticed that Moneta’s face had turned as pale as her wedding gown.

“What is wrong, dearest?“ Diego worriedly asked Moneta.

“I feel dizzy, just a little, mind you. Diego and her father together led a very stubborn bride to the nearest chair. “You look very uncomfortable, Moneta, are you sure you want to stay until the end of the fiesta? “ Diego muttered **_sotto voce._**

“Why on earth would I want to desert the guests at my own wedding celebration?” I cannot allow a little thing like morning sickness to ruin the happiest day of my life!“ They both laughed together. 

Diego leaned down to whisper in her ear how beautiful she looked and to reassert his love for her. He had just finished his little speech when he saw Ricardo del'Amo and Anna Maria enter the patio.

He waved to Bernardo to warn his father and Don Cornelio, who were discussing the depressed price of hides this season with Don Gregorio, about Don Ricardo del' Amo’s arrival.

Don Gregorio’s face became dark with anger. “Alejandro, Cornelio, I told them both not to attend this wedding!“

Don Alejandro put his hands on Gregorio’s arm. “Do not worry so! You and Anna Maria are welcome at our hacienda anytime. As for Don Ricardo, he is an entirely different matter!”

Don Gregorio nodded in agreement. “Gracias, **_mi viejo!_** I have repeatedly ordered Anna Maria to stay away from him!”

All three men watched closely as Ricardo and Anna-Maria walked through the crowd of guests toward the newly wed couple to offer their congratulations 

Diego's father and Don Cornelio stood behind their children. “Now, Diego, promise me you're going to behave yourself!” Don Alejandro muttered under his breath. Diego looked down at Moneta and squeezed her hands tightly. “Not not to worry, dearest, because nothing is going to ruin our wedding fiesta!” he vowed.

“Buenos tardes.” Ricardo del'Amo said tersely to the newly married couple. Anna Maria leaned forward to kiss Moneta on her cheek. “Congratulations, she told ‘Moneta and Diego. I am very happy for the both of you!”

However, Diego noticed that her eyes were cold and devoid of all emotion. He mentally shivered. _How could I have honestly believed that I loved someone as superficial and soulless as her?_ As for Ricardo del’Amo, the caballero wisely avoided looking at Moneta and concentrated on talking solely with Don Diego. 

Moneta noticed this, and she deliberately extended her hand to Ricardo del'Amo and said, “Don Ricardo, I am so happy that you are able to attend my wedding celebration! “

Don Ricardo was about to take Moneta’s right hand and kiss it when he noticed Diego, Alejandro and Cornelio all glaring at him. He nervously dropped her hand and bowed in her direction. ****

**“** No, Señora de la Vega _, the pleasure is all mine_.” he replied in a tone colored with sarcasm. "Come Anna Maria, I suppose we can stay long enough to have some refreshment, so I shall find a chair for you.”

The bride and groom did detect his ill humor but kept silent. Moneta could see Diego struggle for some measure of self-control. _The arrogant ass!_ Diego thought angrily. Ricardo and Anna Maria started to walk away when Diego excused himself from his bride’s company, and suggested to Ricardo that Bernardo would bring them some refreshment in the garden where the two men could talk privately.

Before Ricardo could give him an answer, Don Diego firmly grabbed Ricardo‘s arm and half dragged him from the patio into the far side of the garden.

“You have some kind of nerve Ricardo, to appear at our nuptial fiesta, especially after what you have done to my wife. I want you to leave at once and without causing a scene!”

“Really, Diego! I am very surprised at you -- putting your faith in a **_female‘s imagination!”_**

Diego pulled del’Amo up directly against his face so that Ricardo would not misinterpret his warning. “Ricardo, if you so much as even think about contacting Moneta for any reason, I will **_kill you!_** Comprende?”

Ricardo was amazed by the transformation that love had caused in Diego. Never had he seen his former friend care more than a wit about a female. _That little wanton girl Moneta had obviously told Diego about his ‘alleged ravishment ‘ of the señorita, undoubtedly a biased, one-sided account of he and Moneta’s last ride intothe woods bordering the Esperons’ estates. Bitch!_ he silently fumed.

When Diego finally released him and he recovered his voice and wits, Ricardo could not depart without tossing a barbed remark at the newlyweds.

**“** Well, you two deserve each other, _Señor ’Dilettante’_ and I am relieved to say a final goodbye to Señorita - I mean **_Señora Moonface!_ ”** I now have my beloved Anna Maria, and we shall be married as soon as possible!”

Diego clenched his fists. ”Please take your Zorro-obsessed, immature bride-to-be with you and let neither one of you ever enter the de la Vega hacienda again!”

“You poor fool,” Ricardo said in mock sympathy. "Am I ever glad that she trapped **you rather than me** into marriage with the likes of her!”

“Ricardo, you are leaving NOW!” Diego’s hazel eyes were ablaze with fury. “ ** _Silencio,_** or I shall physically toss your miserable hide over the garden wall!” He said between clenched teeth. 

“I SHALL NOT KEEP QUIET, I--UHHHHHHHH!” 

Ricardo had just shredded Diego’s last iota of patience. Diego slapped him hard enough so that del’Amo’s ears rang.

“Well, well, the milquetoast Don Diego has suddenly developed some backbone and dignity after all! Who could have guessed?”

Diego responded by pinning both of del’Amo’s arms behind his back. As Ricardo struggled to free himself, Diego slammed him against the garden wall. Momentarily stunned, Ricardo slid down to the grass. As the young de la Vega was just about to tie del’Amo up with his own banda, Ricardo regained consciousness.

“I warned you to behave yourself. Ricardo. If I never see or speak to either you or Anna Maria, again, it shall be too soon!“

“Tsk, tsk, my dear Diego. The entire pueblo knows that you married poor Moneta Esperon out of pity!”

“And how would you know **_that?_** _Is that the lie you told Anna Maria so that she would agree to marry you?”_ The young de la Vega taunted him _. “Did you also tell Señorita Verdugo the lie that I still love her?”_

The surprised look on del’Amo’s face told Diego that his remarks stung Ricardo’s pride.

_“_ Diego, if you release me, I would thrash you so soundly ...”

They both heard a scream, and then another one. The new bridegroom recognized the first yell as Moneta’s voice. Diego dropped the banda, but kept a tight hold on Ricardo as he half-dragged del’Amo back to the wedding fiesta. As they entered the patio, both men were astounded by what they saw.

“MONETA!” Diego yelled as he ran toward her. “Are you all right?”

Moneta was holding Anna Maria’s lavender colored mantilla tightly in her right hand. Then she threw the lovely headpiece in Señorita Verdugo’s face just as Anna Maria was getting up from the floor.

“Get up, Señorita Verdugo. You and Ricardo are leaving at once!”

“Ricardo! Where are you? Help me!” Anna Maria wailed.

Del’Amo made a futile attempt to evade Diego’s strong grip. He continued to wriggle until the young de la Vega grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“Uhhhhh...” del’Amo mumbled helplessly.

Don Diego tightened his hold on del’Amo. “On, no, Ricardo, you are staying right here with me, **_ganallo!_** ”

“Let me go!” Ricardo yelled, “or I shall ..”

“Exactly what will you do?” inquired the mature voice of Don Gregorio Verdugo. “Be quiet, or by all that is holy I shall retrieve the whip from my carriage and give you a taste of it!” 

“Moneta,” Diego started towards her.

Don Gregorio stopped him. “Moneta is acquitting herself rather nicely.” The barest trace of a smile appeared on his face.

“But, Don Gregorio ...Moneta has obviously struck your daughter.”

“Don Diego,” Señor Verdugo said wistfully, “ as you grow older, you will learn never to interfere in ‘women’s affairs!’”

The bridegroom chuckled. “Message received and understood, Don Gregorio!”

Meanwhile, Ricardo squirmed uselessly in Diego’s grasp. _Diego, I swear by all the Saints that I will never forget our little ‘garden discussion as long as I live! I shall make you pay dearly for this public humiliation!_ Ricardo thought acidly. “ _You and especially that **hija** , Moneta Esperon, merit special attention!”_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 8 

CONFRONTATION

PART II

As Moneta was thanking some of her guests for attending her wedding Anna Maria cast a critical eye over Señora de la Vega’s choice of attire. A wicked grin suddenly began animating her features. _Hmm, well, there has been some gossip about Moneta’s rushed engagement and wedding. And I would like to needle her! I always believed her to be very snobby and aloof. Whatever does Diego find attractive about her? Her eyes are too widely spaced from her nose, her feet are at least twice the size of my own dainty ones. Oh, my! The new Señora de la Vega is wearing...ivory? What boldness!_ _And that style is way out of fashion!_ She thought tartly. Then Anna Maria noticed that Ricardo and Diego practically ran from the reception into the garden, each man wearing a grim look on his face.

“Señora de la Vega, may we talk .. privately?” Anna Maria asked as politely as she could.

Moneta frowned slightly. _Well, Diego asked me to be pleasant to this ... human viper and I want no trouble on this happiest day of my life_! Doña Moneta said to herself. After coolly appraising Anna Maria’s lovely lavender mantilla and dress, she finally responded to Señorita Verdugo’s request. “I do not think I can leave my guests!” 

Anna Maria grinned. “Señora, oh perhaps I should call you Moneta, it is just a woman-to-woman talk!”

Moneta hesitated briefly. _Anna Maria and are only the barest of acquaintances, not friends. And I know about her unusual sense of ‘humor’. What harm could come from just talking with her? Surely neither Ricardo nor Anna Maria would condescend to disrupting such a happy occasion._ She thought innocently.

“Very well, I suppose I can use a rest from greeting all of those people.” 

“Bueno, Moneta!” Anna Maria touched Moneta’s arm and led her into a quiet corner of the patio. 

“How can I help you, Señorita Verdugo? “ 

“You look rather pale, Moneta! I **do** hope that you are not ill! I understand that that you have been.... Ah.... Under the weather. Something about a stomach disorder.” Anna Maria smiled, showing all of her white teeth

Moneta briefly closed her eyes and prayed for divine help - or for Diego to magically appear and save her from this odious woman!

“Señorita Verdugo,” Señora de la Vega icily replied, “my health is none of your business!”

“Come now, **_Señora de le Vega!_** Anna Maria said sarcastically. “Everyone in Los Angeles knows that Diego is marrying you because he feels sorry for you!“ She repeated the lie Ricardo had told her.

Moneta was thoroughly shocked. “Indeed! This may surprise you, Señorita Verdugo, but I care not a wit for your opinion! Considering _your abominable taste in men,_ choosing Ricardo del’Amo --- well, what can I say! Only a female without common sense would settle for a third rate man such as he!”

Señorita Verdugo was stunned by Doña Moneta’s hurtful remarks. “How dare you say such things regarding my dear Ricardo! He is gracious, kind, and has been the model **_caballero_ **especially since **you** were the one who broke your engagement with him!”

Anna Maria roughly pushed Moneta aside. The hem of Moneta’s lovely wedding dress caught on one of Anna Maria’s shoes. When the bride tried to untangle the gown from it, a large section ripped from the left side of the bodice’s waist to the hem.

Doña Moneta began to pull Anna Maria towards the patio door. “Señorita Verdugo, please allow me to escort you from this fiesta!”

“NO! “ Anna Maria stomped her foot.

‘Very well.” Moneta reached out and slapped her face as hard as she could. Before Anna Maria could try again to get a better hold of Moneta’s dress, she leaned down and grasped Anna Maria’s ornate lavender colored mantilla. Moneta yanked as hard as she could and was rewarded with both the mantilla and some tufts of Señorita Verdugo’s black hair hanging from hand.

**[[[[ZZZZ]]]]**

Diego hurriedly pushed Ricardo as rapidly as possible back to his wedding fiesta. The two men were greeted by the pleasant image --at least Diego thought so \--- of Anna Maria laying sprawled on the patio floor, looking up at Moneta in total surprise. _Perhaps Anna Maria will finally learn some manners, but I doubt it!_ he chuckled to himself.

“CRACK!”” Just as Diego started walking toward Moneta, Anna Maria managed to get up again and aimed her right fist at Moneta. But Señora de la Vega backhanded Anna Maria ---hard --across Señorita Verdugo’s face. “ I have had enough of you, Señorita!” Moneta stood over her tormentor. “Leave before I throw you out myself!”

Diego shoved Ricardo over to his father and Don Cornelio. “Moneta, are you certain that you are all right? DIOS!” He looked her over thoroughly. “Oh, Moneta, your lovely wedding gown is ruined!”

Don Gregorio Verdugo was livid over his daughter’s peevish behavior. He had discreetly followed the two women and overheard the sarcasm and nastiness in Anna Maria’s voice as she taunted Moneta about the origin of her “stomach malady.“ When the fight began, he allowed Doña Moneta to defend herself until Diego returned.

“That will be quite enough!” Don Gregorio shouted. “Brava, Señora de la Vega,“ he muttered sotto voce, “my daughter, you richly deserved that humiliation!” He 

Unceremoniously yanked Anna Maria away and ordered her to return to their carriage. Finally Don Gregorio focused his attention on Señor del‘Amo. 

**_“AND YOU, Don Ricardo, you are responsible for bringing Anna Maria here against my wishes! You shall publicly apologize for both of your boorish and tasteless disruption of the de la Vegas’ wedding feast! “_**

“To a señorita for whom I have no respect, I think not!” Ricardo lurched backwards as Don Diego launched himself at del’Amo. If it were not for the efforts of the de la Vegas’ former **_caporal,_** Benito Sanchez, and several of Don Alejandro’s friends, Don Diego would have strangled Ricardo.

Don Alejandro separated his son and Don Ricardo. “ENOUGH! Ricardo, you are the most disrespectful **caballero** I know! You have not only dishonored my family, and me but you have also insulted Spanish womanhood! I think that I speak for everyone here that you should be held responsible for your actions!”

There were murmurs of agreement among the de la Vegas’ wedding guests. Don Alfredo Alvarez and Don Torres approached Ricardo. “You are no longer welcome here, Señor del’Amo!”

“Are you all right? Diego said in a low but tight voice, as he drew Moneta close to him so that she could rest her head against his broad shoulders. “Ah, **_querida mia,_** please no tears on your wedding day! Everything will turn out for the best, I promise!”

No one noticed in the brouhaha that Bernardo had run back into the stables to fetch Sergeant Garcia.

“What is going on here?” Sgt. Garcia’s rough baritone demanded, as he waddled into the patio with a bug eyed Corporal Reyes.

Don Alejandro related to the Acting Comandante how Anna Maria goaded Doña Moneta into a fight. Diego then told the good sergeant the couple was not officially invited to his wedding.

Sgt. Garcia frowned at Don Ricardo. “Don Alejandro, I can jail Señor Ricardo on charge of disturbing the peace--”

“Just you try and do it, Sergeant Garcia!” Don Ricardo defiantly told the Acting Comandante.

The sergeant wagged his finger at him. “Do not threaten me, Señor del’Amo! Although this charge requires the payment of a small fine, striking an Officer of the Court can cost you 500 pesos and twenty lashes at the whipping post!

Don Ricardo threw up his hands. “Very well, Sergeant Garcia. If I pay the fine -- just how much is it?”

“Fifty pesos, Señor.”

“Here you are, ‘Acting Comandante!’ Am I free to go?” Ricardo said testily as he threw the coins at Garcia‘s boots.

The Sergeant’s face reddened. “Por favor, Don Ricardo, kindly hand me the money!” he said sternly.

Don Diego abruptly left Moneta with her father and pushed his way past the Sergeant and Corporal Reyes.

“Señor,” the young de la Vega’s voice was cold and biting, “you heard **_Comandante Garcia_**! Pick up the coins and give them to him!”

Ricardo snorted angrily. “I will NOT!”

Diego pretended to turn away. “POW!” He whirled to this right and caught del’Amo completely off guard. Down went Don Ricardo. 

A suffocating silence blanketed the patio. Suddenly, Benito and Elena Sanchez burst into applause. “Ole!” Benito shouted, and everyone began yelling “Bueno! Ole!” to a startled Don Diego.

Don Ricardo retrieved the money as Corporal Reyes helped him up.

“Señor del'Amo, I advise you to heed Don Diego’s warning -- stay away from Don Diego and Doña Moneta!“

Diego’s smoldering hazel eyes burned their gaze into Don Ricardo’s own black and reptilian looking ones. “Remember if you as much as look at my wife again, I shall kill you!”He told del’Amo quietly.

Ricardo hastily grabbed hat, gloves and saber and ran for the patio gate. However, he could not resist a parting shot. “ I happily take my leave of all of you and your boring and pathetic lives!” He winked at Anna Maria, who casually drew her fan across her right cheek. Don Ricardo laughingly acknowledged her message of love and stomped from the de la Vegas’ patio.

“Once again, my dear Alejandro and Cornelio, I deeply regret the pain my caused by daughter’s uncouth conduct.” Don Gregorio said. He took Moneta’s right hand and kissed it. Your servant, Senora de la Vega.”

“Uno momento, Don Gregorio,” Don Diego said, “Anna Maria is not an inherently bad or cruel person. She needs to keep better company than the likes of Ricardo del'Amo. You have no idea how devious and crafty he really is! “

“I certainly realize that now,“ said Don Gregorio sadly. “Do not worry Don Diego and Doña Moneta, I shall make certain that Anna Maria does not bother you again. Con permiso, adios!”

All Don Gregorio could think about while riding home was how he was going to prevent Anna Maria from seeing Ricardo del'Amo again! His one true dream was that Diego would ask Anna Maria to marry his daughter. Don Gregorio’s fondest wish now lay broken in a thousand pieces, as if someone had tossed a stone through his mirror of dreams. His most revered wish was that the most influential family in Northern California, the Verdugo's of Monterrey, would be united by marriage to the wealthiest family in all of California, the de la Vegas.

He half propelled his recalcitrant daughter into a chair. “How dare you defy my orders never to see that filthy del’ Amo again, and to make matters worse, you appear, uninvited, at Diego’s and Moneta’s wedding fiesta, on that scoundrel Ricardo del’Amo’s arm. I afraid, young lady, that I am going to take some drastic measures regarding this disgraceful behavior! Never forget that you are a Verdugo!”

Anna Maria turned her herd away and closed her eyes. Finally, she did not care to remain in his presence any longer. Anna Maria leapt up from her seat and started to leave the sala. ‘Father, I will not listen to another word, I ....“

“BE SILENT!” her father yelled as he again forced her to sit down. “Now, young lady, you are going to listen to what your father has to say, or I shall turn you over on my knee and give you a well-earned spanking!”

Anna Maria nodded silently listened to his tirade for what seemed like hours, all the while desperately hoping that Ricardo would keep his promise and take her away from her father’s house.

“You say that you won’t listen to me? “Very well, young lady, you will be completely **_disinherited and forced into a convent IF you continue seeing del’Amo against my express orders!_**

Anna Maria was astounded. You cannot do that!”

“Watch me, my dear daughter! I have never made an idle threat in my life!”

She finally bowed her head, but she did not cry, “I simply cannot believe that a father would treat his only child in such a manner! After all, Doña Moneta is a ..”

Her father grasped Anna Maria’s shoulders and shook her thoroughly. “NO! DO NOT REPEAT ANY MORE VICIOUS AND UNTRUE GOSSIP REGARDING ANYTHING ABOUT SEñORA MONETA DE LA VEGA‘S‘ ‘ADVENTURES,’ IF INDEED SHE HAD ANY! AM I MAKING MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR???“

ANNA MARIA remained motionless. ( _Late tonight I shall send my personal maid, Serena Chavez, to bring Ricardo to me!)_ Her secret romantic dreams of having a lavish and splendid wedding, of making a great important social coup by marrying into the wealthy de la Vega family were forever extinguished by her stubbornness to ‘save herself’ for El Zorro. Both marital prizes were now beyond her grasp. _ **[And I have no one to blame but myself.]**_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER NINE----ZORRO ‘S STRATEGY

NOVEMBER 5, 1821

Don Alejandro looked askance at his son Diego. “Surely, neither you nor the Fox would neglect taking to task that miserable worm, Ricardo? It has been two days since his ...disgraceful behavior at your wedding!” Don Alejandro kept muttering to himself and pacing back and forth in the sala since it was too cold for them to dine on the patio where they normally had breakfast. Finally, he sat down next his son. “I assume by your silence that you are going to permit that raton to insult your wife and the rest of your family -- he must be firmly dealt with, the sooner, the better!” The elder de la Vega sighed. “May all the Santos give me strength!”

Diego sighed indulgently at his father. “Por favor, of course I shall ‘deal with’ that ganallo! I believe that this situation requires handling with an iron fist -- but presented with a leather glove. When the Masked Avenger and I are finished with Don Ricardo, he will be begging the Fox to book him passage on the first ship sailing from San Pedro to the Philippines!“

Don Alejandro’s grin reached all the away up to his hairline. “Ah.“ He said somewhat intrigued by Diego‘s mysterious promise of implementing some kind of action against Ricardo. “And are you going to reveal your plans to me or must I wait another forty-eight hours?“

“Father,” Diego replied in mock severity, “have you not always told me that patience is a virtue?”

“Ay, yi, yi!” Don Alejandro raised his eyes heavenward. “May all the Santos give me strength! Diego, I am a man of action, and I am also thinking of the family honor!”

“Sí, my father. There is also a saying that ‘revenge is a dish that is best served cold.’ Knowing Ricardo as well as I do, right now he is reveling in the fact that once again his vicious insults and conduct have not resulted in any unpleasant consequences for him. Well, he shall now reap what he has sown by his spiteful actions.“

“So, tonight the Fox has special plans for Señor del’Amo?“

Diego grinned mischievously. “Exactly so!”

[[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Diego told Bernardo to meet him in the secret room immediately after dinner. As the young de la Vega transformed himself from the foppish caballero to the heroic Dark Knight, he told his mozo about his plans to teach Ricardo del'Amo a lesson. 

Bernardo smiled. He mimed to Zorro. ‘Good luck! Somehow I do not think that even Zorro can redeem a twisted person such as Don Ricardo! 

“Why Bernardo, does that mean you are unwilling to help Zorro restore a lady's honor? For shame, Señor!“ the Fox replied in feigned dismay. 

‘I will do whatever I can to aid your damsel in distress! Please, tell me more!’ Bernardo begged the Fox.

“I want you to post as many special avisos as you possibly can. Here is what I want written for the first batch of the avisos---”

Bernardo's grin grew wider and wider as Zorro began dictating the announcements. 

“Bueno, my good friend. And while I am paying a furtive evening visit to the esteemed Don Ricardo, you shall post the first notice in the pueblo’s town square. Now, hurry up and get dressed.”

His mozo shook his head. “’Get dressed?’” Bernardo slashed the air with his right finger to form the letter “Z.“

“Well, we do not want anyone discovering yours or Diego’s role in this little melodrama, do we? You had better hurry! I have heard that the Fox is a very impatient man! Off you go!“ 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Tornado seemed to fly like the fabled Pegasus on this night of another full moon. As they raced together through the cold and forbidding night, Zorro gazed up at that Nocturnal Observer known as the moon. Tonight, the earth’s evening companion hung as if she were suspended on an invisible chain, glowing like a huge white pearl against the ebony sky. 

It was harvest season and this is when the moon appeared as large and as bold as the sun. To the Amerindians the moon was a hot, ‘blazing’ object whose reflected light could drive one mad. On the other hand, to the ancient Sumerians, who worshipped the moon as the ultimate cool and serene goddess, she was the true “Mother of the Earth.” By 720 B.C. King Sargon II ordered that the Moon be worshipped as the Supreme Deity of the Babylonian people. Even the Hebrew holy site, Mount Sinai, owes its name to the Babylonian word for the moon "Sin." 

Zorro certainly was not above using the moon’s mystique to his advantage. He was the source of the rumor that when the Masked Avenger rode his Tornado on the night of a full moon, he was invulnerable. One afternoon after he had rescued from slavery an elderly Indian from being kidnapped to work at the Sonoran tin mines, the grateful man told El Zorro that he was what the Spanish conquistadores called a “brujo (warlock).”

“Now that I am very old, my bones always ache and my eyes are beginning to fail me. My powers are not as strong as they once were. But, you, Mascarado, I can see that you truly walk in and live by the Light--”

The Fox gently interrupted him “No, viejo, I have no magical powers; and as for religion, I shall never abandon my Catholicism.”

The old Indian had laughed uproariously! “It does not matter how you praise the Creator,“ the brujo retorted, just as long as you worship the One True God as the Father of all men! Señor fox, I bless you again in the name of He who made everything, Known and Unknown, Seen and Unseen. My young caballero, you already possess the two most important powers in the Universe - your belief in truth and love. As long as your remain faithful to those ideals, you shall be invincible!” 

As the harvest moon watched, the Fox directed Tornado through Coalinga Pass towards the hacienda that Don Ricardo had been renting from Don Rodolfo Perez. Don Rodolfo‘s estate was located in the opposite direction from the de la Vega’s hacienda, northwest of the Camino Real. When Zorro arrived at the rear of the hacienda he was not surprised that it was very easy for him to enter its grounds. According to Bernardo, who knew the Head Housekeeper of Don Juan del’Amo’s hacienda in San Francisco, his son Ricardo Del’Amo had only brought his mozo and two other servants with him to Señor Perez’s hacienda near the San Gabriel Mission. Zorro ordered the black stallion to wait for him behind the patio gate. 

He tried to remember the location of Don Rodolfo’s bedroom. “Ah, sí! Don Rodolfo‘s sleeping quarters were on the second floor in the third bedroom on the right!” he said quietly. The Fox flicked his leather whip, wrapped it around the top of the balustrade and pulled himself up. He quickly leapt over the railing and glided silently down the balcony floor. When he reached del’Amo’s bedroom, he retrieved a small piece of wire that he fashioned to pick door locks. But Zorro first wiggled the door handle and he was surprised to find it unlocked. In one fluid motion he slipped between the door and a nightstand that stood beside Ricardo’s bed. When del’Amo unexpectedly rolled over to sleep on his right side - thankfully the side away from the bedroom door --Zorro had already slid himself beneath the bed. Ricardo slept on. The Fox stood up and surveyed the bedroom.

As he stared down at Ricardo’s tufts of coal black hair, Zorro hated him so much at the moment he would have strangled del'Amo in his sleep. Shrugging off those temporary appealing thoughts of murder, he bent down to pin the note that Bernardo had written for him to the side of Ricardo‘s pillowcase. Ricardo continued to snore.

Before he exited the bedroom Zorro turned back and jauntily tossed del’Amo a silent salute. Then he ran out into the hallway to find his way back down to the rear of the porch to where Tornado was waiting for him. The Fox whistled for his mount and leapt upon his back. “Well, my four-legged friend, it will be very interesting to learn about Don Ricardo's reaction to my little note. Somehow, I do not believe that he shall be amused!“

Tornado whinnied in agreement as he carried his master rapidly but silently back home. The silvery moon had just disappeared below the horizon by the time Zorro returned to his secret cave. He checked his pocket watch and saw it was nearly midnight. Diego hurriedly changed into his nightshirt and managed to slide underneath the sheets and snuggle as closely as he could to Moneta without waking her. 

NOVEMBER 6, 1821

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Don Ricardo Hector Diaz y del'Amo slowly swung his legs from his bed to the floor. He yawned contentedly and then stood up to stretch. When he dropped his arms to his side after he performed his usual morning exercises, his hand touched a note addressed to him lying on the pillowcase, so he sat down on the bed to read it.

“MADRE DE DIOS! May all the saints give me strength!“ Ricardo yelled after he read the note’s contents.

As Ricardo threw on a red velvet robe over his white cotton nightshirt, he rushed out into the hallway yelling for the servants. When his Indian mozo arrived, Ricardo asked him if he had seen anyone else enter his room last night.

“No, Senor, we always go to our own quarters very soon after you have retired for the night.“

“And no one noticed the intruder enter my bedroom? DIOS! I could have been killed.“ Once again, Jorge, DID YOU SEE ANYONE ENTER THIS HOUSE. AFTER I WENT TO BED?“ Ricardo backhanded the Indian as hard as he could. “Insolente!”

“Padrone, I have told you the truth!” Rather than risk further physical abuse, Jorge remained on his knees and did not dare to look into his master’s eyes.

Don Ricardo yelled. “Leave me alone for a little while! I shall be down shortly for breakfast! “VAMOOSE!“

Jorge fled to the relative safety of the kitchen. “Dios! These Spaniards!” he said quietly in their native tongue, to the other female servants, who were members of his tribe.

“Ah, no, Jorge; not all Spaniards are so cruel. Don Ricardo’s father is gentle and kind. But I do not know who or what can explain his son’s anger!”

Jorge’s eyes narrowed. “I can. He hates Señor Zorro and the de la Vegas. His hate has driven him mad. He spat on the floor in disgust. “A curse upon Don Ricardo’s head!” The other servants nodded in silent agreement.

Del’Amo sat on his bed and reread the anonymous note, desperately looking for a clue, perhaps in the writing style, the grammar - anything that might reveal the identity of the coward who wrote this note!

He read it aloud: “ATENCION! ATENCION! IT IS TIME FOR THE PEOPLE OF LOS ANGELES TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT DON RICARDO DEL’AMO. HE IS NO GENTLEMAN! ALL OF HIS EVIL DEEDS AND TRICKERY WILL SOON BE REVEALED!”

As he ate some frijoles rellenos and tortillas with his imported chicory coffee from New Orleans, he pondered if anyone in his social circle was capable of playing such a foul trick. Who, I wonder, is clever enough to have plotted and launched such a bold plan? Perhaps the gentleman in Monterey whom I cheated at cards a fortnight ago. No, too old. If I were to demand satisfaction upon the field of honor, the viejo would die from fright! 

“But, wait a minute! I know exactly who did this!” he said aloud as he snapped his fingers. He yelled again for Jorge to brush his best suit while he shaved and then Ricardo wet his silk handkerchief with some of Anna Maria’s favorite scent. He dressed quickly and as he rode down the Camino Real toward Los Angeles, Ricardo rehearsed exactly what he was going to say to his tormentor.

_Señor, I am accountable to no man for my behavior, not even to my father!_ Ricardo thought as he rode his favorite mount, Sky Fever. _No man rules me, my fine young hidalgo, and you will soon learn that lesson just as my family and servants did long ago!_

His anger increased the closer he approached Los Angeles. “Oh, Diego, my former rival in the affairs of the heart, you truly do not realize with whom you are dealing. And I will not be satisfied with a private apology. I am going to humiliate you and your family before the entire pueblo. You know, I am really looking forward to our little meeting later this morning. Let the games begin!” Ricardo’s shouted into the crisp early winter air.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER TEN -- A SECRET REVEALED

NOVEMBER 6, 1821

THE DE LA VEGAS HACIENDA

Don Alejandro was sitting at one of the patio tables with Diego's wife Moneta on a slightly cool but overcast November morning. She had been unable to sleep, even with the aid of the ‘hot milk’ drink that Diego had asked Bernardo to prepare for her. Her new husband had been getting to bed well past midnight every night for the past two weeks. They would retire around nine or nine thirty each night. But soon after Moneta fell asleep, Diego would arise and not return to bed until two or three hours later. Yesterday at breakfast, he had appeared not to have gotten any rest at al. His vibrant hazel eyes were red and puffy from fatigue. He even fell asleep in the middle of a discussion with Don Alejandro regarding the latest shipment of a considerable amount of Gruyere, which was Diego’s favorite cheese.

Choosing a neutral subject, Moneta decided to seek Don Alejandro’s advice. “Father, do you think that it will rain today and thus the break the drought?“ she asked quietly.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly at her. “One can only hope, but sí, I would say that there is a good chance that the pueblo might get some rain today.”

She frowned slightly and fidgeted with her linen napkin. “Actually, father, I ...”

He looked up at her then.

“What is troubling you, my child?”

“I know that Diego keeps ah--unusual hours, but ...” Moneta hesitated again, unwilling to appear nosy. “He never misses having breakfast with us ...” But the wonderful sound of her **_esposo amado_** ’s voice halted all of her questions.

“Buenos dias!” Diego said as he bounded down the hacienda‘s stairs to have breakfast with his father and his new wife.

Don Alejandro used his handkerchief to wipe the perspiration from his forehead while his son greeted his wife. _By my patron saint’s beard!_ he sighed inwardly. _The tone and subject matter of our conversation is becoming uncomfortable!_

“Ah, there you are Diego!“ Don Alejandro said as he winked at the new Senora de la Vega. Moneta decided to have breakfast in the patio but I think that it is too cold for her! And, Moneta forgets that she must eat for two people, not just herself! Why your lovely wife eats like a bird!”

“Honestly, Father Alejandro. the way you coddle me, it is a wonder that I am not getting as fat as a **_porco!_** If I continue eating ‘for two,’ it will take the both of you plus Bernardo to help me in and out of the carriage!”

“I am only thinking of the child,” Don Alejandro said in mock severity.

“Really, father?“ Diego winked at him and then bent down to kiss Moneta on her sensuous lips. “Why, **querida** , you are growing more and more beautiful daily!” He said as he pulled his chair closer to her. “Being **_enceinte_** [pregnant] definitely agrees with you!” 

“Flatterer!” Said Moneta. “You certainly do know how to treat a lady! By the way, Diego, you came in rather late last night, or should I say perhaps very early this morning?“ 

Don Alejandro and Diego exchanged worried looks. Each man was thinking the same thing. [ _Moneta has finally discovered that Diego and Zorro are the same person!]_

Diego pursed his lips before answering. _Perhaps the time is ripe to have a serious discussion with my beloved wife,_ he thought. “I.. uh..”

Moneta crossed her arms over her chest. “ Sí, you were about to say something, my dear husband?”

Don Diego spoke first. “Exactly so, **_querida._** I have something very personal and private to discuss with you. Please, let us retire to our room.”

She had meant her question to be humorous, but the seriousness of his voice alarmed her.

“Why, Diego, I only meant to be --”

“I know **mi preciosa.** But we **do need** to discuss this matter, por favor?” He offered her his arm and when he focused his entire attention on her, she was oblivious to everything and everyone around her. Bernardo was just about to pour more hot chocolate for Don Alejandro when they all heard a commotion at the patio gate. Diego and Alejandro looked up to see Ricardo del’Amo shoving aside Don Alejandro’s **_mozo_** , Felipe Lopez.

“FELIPE!” Don Alejandro yelled when he saw Lopez fall to the patio floor. Somehow Felipe got back on his feet and foolishly tried to grab Senor del’Amo. But he was no match for the young ** _caballero._**

“Filthy Indian!” Ricardo del’Amo spat at Felipe as he backhanded the elderly servant. This time when Alejandro’s **_mozo_** fell, he remained unconscious.

“Buenos Dias, Señores y Señora de la Vega!” Don Ricardo said sarcastically. “Well Diego, **_your_** little trick did not work - indeed perhaps it has backfired!” Ricardo taunted Diego as he threw a piece of paper onto Don Diego’s lap. “I **know** that you are the author of this vile outrage!”

Moneta and Don Alejandro rushed to see if Felipe was seriously injured.

Ricardo snickered. “Such touching concern for an **_Indian!”_**

“FATHER!” Diego yelled as he flew across the patio where del’Amo had started toward Don Alejandro. 

“Not to worry Diego,” Ricardo smirked. “ ** _You are the one I am after--”_**

<THUD! > Diego toppled del‘Amo with a left cross and when Ricardo tried to rise, both Don Alejandro and Diego bodily threw him off their property.

But Ricardo was not yet finished with Don Diego. _“‘WHAT DID YOU DO, HIRE THAT COWARDLY BANDIT **EL ZORRO** TO SEND WHAT YOU WERE AFRAID TO DELIVER YOURSELF? _Del’Amo shouted as he stood outside pounding on their patio gate. 

Diego suddenly had an idea. He whispered to his father to count to three. As they held the gate shut, Diego finished his mental count, and quickly swung open the door. He stepped aside as Ricardo’s momentum caused him to stumble into a couple of chair _s._

“Ricardo, I ordered you to stay away from our home and us!Please excuse my haste, but I have a lot of business to attend to! Buenos dias!” Diego said angrily as he again threw the now breathless Ricardo - hard-- from the patio onto the dusty dirt road.

Del’Amo hastily brushed the dirt from his clothes. “ _YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF THIS INCIDENT,_ _DON DIEGO!_ My revenge will be public and swift ** _!”_** Ricardo yelled over his shoulder as he stalked down the road leading back to his rented hacienda.

After she made certain that Felipe was all right, Moneta retrieved Ricardo’s note and read it to herself ** _. RICARDO DEL’AMO IS NO GENTLEMAN! ALL OF HIS EVIL DEEDS AND TRICKERY WILL SOON BE REVEALED.” It was unsigned._** _This is El Zorro’s work! Bravo, Señor Fox! s_ he thought. “ _Oh, my sweet husband, we do indeed have much to discuss!_ Moneta glanced at her beloved Diego. 

Suddenly, tears spilled unashamedly from her eyes. Moneta suddenly no longer cared whether or not that miserable toad, Ricardo told everyone in Los Angeles that she was a ‘loose woman.’ For Moneta, it was sufficient that her father- in- law and her husband, Don Diego, knew the truth. When she heard the both of them chuckling behind her, she quickly thrust the half-crumpled and torn note in her dress pocket. Besides, now her idol, **Zorro,** had intervened in her behalf. But now she must speak with Diego regarding his all too frequent evening absences.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Diego sat at his small dressing table in their bedroom fully prepared with answers to any and all of Moneta’s queries regarding his nocturnal habits. _At least I hope I can offer credible answers_ he thought nervously.

She handed Ricardo‘s note to him. “I must say, my husband, Zorrois such a fine gentleman for writing this.”

“Bur how do you know it was he, **_querida mia?_** His eyes searched her face for clues to her true feelings, but she turned away from him.

“What I do not understand, my beloved, is WHY you did not trust me enough to tell me that **_you are Zorro before_** writing this!” She gestured at Ricardo‘s note that she just threw onto his dressing table ** _._**

“WHAT? Surely you can not be serious--.” 

Moneta sighed heavily. “Honestly, men!“ she exclaimed. “ Diego, I have known ever since the night that odious Señor Basilio was shot by his own Captain Mendoza!”

Diego groaned aloud. He peeked at her face through half lidded eyes as he lit up a **_cubano._** [Ah, somehow I am relieved that Moneta finally knows]! “I see...you must have guessed the truth when I appeared in the **_sala_** right in front of you and surprised His Excellency during one of his threatening tirades!“

“Sí!” Moneta’s eyes twinkled merrily as she reached out for him. “My sweet husband! You know, both as a child here and later when I went away to school in Spain. I constantly dreamed that one day I would become your wife! And now---”. Moneta started crying and he wisely rocked her gently while she let great sobs shake her body until Moneta felt all the fear for herself and her baby’s future dissipate.

Diego was perplexed. “Just **_why_** are you crying?” he anxiously inquired.

“I cannot believe that I **_am Señora de la Vega!_** When I kissed you in the garden that day I thought you were shocked--”

“’Shocked’ is much too mild a term, my dearest Moneta! On the night before our wonderful betrothal, I dreamed of the pleasant days you, Rosarita, Joaquin and I spent together as children! I was your hero, El Cid and you wanted, no, you DEMANDED that I stop allowing Rosarita to constantly be the princess El Cid rescues!“ Diego smiled at the pleasant memory.

Moneta gazed into his wonderfully sexy hazel eyes. “Ah, sí! “Well, I was and still am prettier than Rosarita!“ Moneta exclaimed teasingly.

Diego’s laughter bellowed throughout the hacienda. “Are you jealous? You should not even bother! Did you know that she considers me to be a major disappointment and advised me to seek **_Zorro’s_** aid to turn myself into a real **_caballero_**?”

Now it was Moneta’s turn to laugh. “Rosarita could not see the truth if it raised itself before her and struck her on her pretty, but empty head! Too dumb to see past your ‘indifferent’ facade and realize what a fine and brave gentleman you really are!”

Again Diego roared with laughter. “I wish” ---I am laughing so hard that I cannot breathe--!”

“You wish what, **_Señor Zorro?”_**

“‘That day in the patio -- I would have paid--in gold, to have seen you poke Rosarita with your sewing needle when you and Rosarita had your little cat fight and ... “

“IT WAS NOT A CATFIGHT!”

More laughter followed as they both fell down on their bed. “You should have seen yourself, pulling Rosarita’s hair!”

Moneta’s said mischievously, “Well, she deserved it! Believing that no one could play the princess except her! Harrumph! The very idea!“

“Ah, my lovely jealous one. Now that I will show you the secret cave--”

Moneta giggled. “I am afraid I have spoiled your surprise. You see Tornado and I are already fast friends!” She squeezed him even tighter. “And speaking of one other very important matter, I assume that neither you nor **_El Zorro_** have finished toying with Don Ricardo.”

“Señora de la Vega, you can count on that!” Diego replied in all sincerity.

“ ** _Mi corazon, I_** \--”

Diego lowered his head and he covered her mouth with his own. Then he gently pushed her further back on their bed. Diego pulled her silk dress down past her slender shoulders to the swell of her bosom and proceeded to show her just how deeply he loved her...

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Don Ricardo sat in the Posada de Los Angeles and brooded over his next idea to have his revenge on Diego and his hired henchman, Zorro. “And I shall have it, my former friend, Diego de la Vega!” he announced to the few patrons left in the Posada after ten p.m. “I hate the de la Vegas!” Ricardo shouted as he repeatedly slammed his mug on the table. “Mas vino, por favor! MAS VINO!” he yelled as he tossed utensils and mugs all over the posada floor.

Corporal Reyes was just entering the tavern when he overheard Don Ricardo’s outburst. _Ay yi yi! I must get the Acting Comandante_!

“Sergeant Garcia!” Reyes shouted as he entered the Acting Comandante’s office. “Don Ricardo is causing trouble in the tavern again!”

Garcia slapped his hands against his face. “Dios! That one is determined to make my life miserable!”

Reyes nodded. “He certainly is doing a good job of that, Sergeant.”

  
“Thank you for that much needed information, **_baboso_**! Bring Pepe and Lugo, **_immediamente!_** ” Sgt. Garcia wiggled his index finger for the corporal to follow him. When they entered the Posada, they found that the **_caballero_** had fallen asleep on his table.

“Come on, Don Ricardo,” Garcia said as Reyes and the other two lancers struggled to get him across the plaza and into a jail cell where the Acting Comandante wanted him to spend a week as his guest.

When Don Ricardo awakened late the next day he demanded to be released. 

“SERGEANT GARCIA! LET ME OUT **_IMMEDIAMENTE_**! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN Alta California!” Del’Amo hollered as loudly as he possibly could.

Corporal Reyes’ mouth fell open. “No, he is not, Don Ricardo! Don Alejandro is!”

Ricardo’s face purpled with rage. “So, it was **_Diego de la Vega_** who told you to arrest me! Sergeant, when my father comes to Los Angeles you will regret ever crossing paths with me!”

“Too late for me to worry about that,” Garcia said. _Seven thirty in the morning and already I have a throbbing headache! What a miserable excuse for a caballero!_ he thought disgustedly. He nudged Corporal Reyes. “ ** _Idioto!_** See what a mess you have made this time! You would have to mention the de la Vegas to Don Ricardo!”

Reyes’ mouth drooped. “Sorry, Sergeant Garcia. I was just trying to help. I have an idea!”

“ I know that I am going to regret asking this question, but what is it?”

“ Don Ricardo is from San Francisco, is he not?”

“Sí, but what does that mean regarding him and his terrible behavior here?”

“Let us ask Judge Vasca to toss him into jail in San Francisco!“

Garcia silently mumbled a prayer to the Three Marias to grant him some sorely needed patience. “Oh, sí, Corporal Reyes! I will just tell His Honor that we do not feel like dealing with Don Ricardo here in Los Angeles!“

“Then shall I release Don Ricardo and get some guards to escort him to the Presidio of San Francisco?“

“BABOSO! OF COURSE NOT! As soldiers of the King, we must do our duty as it comes to us and not **_where and when_** we feel like enforcing the law!“

Garcia said nothing as he motioned for the corporal to leave him alone. “To think that eight months ago I **_wanted_** to be Comandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles! By all the Santos! What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?”  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN -

ZORRO’S STRATEGY - PART 2

NOVEMBER 17, 1821

Diego sat in the patio on a cool and dry mid-November morning finishing his breakfast. The previous night, he and Bernardo, who enjoyed accompanying him and being masked as Zorro, distributed another of the Fox’s **_avisos_** in the Pueblo of Los Angeles. This new one read: “ ** _SEÑORITAS OF LOS ANGELES BEWARE! RICARDO DEL’AMO REFUSES TO FACE HIS MORAL RESPONSIBILITY! HE IS A GANALLO AND A COWARD!_** As usual the Fox left the **_aviso_** unsigned. 

He sipped some tea while he read a letter from Don Joaquin Alvarez, the son of his father‘s friend, Don Alfredo Alvarez. Much to Don Alfredo’s distress, Joaquin had decided to pursue his dream of becoming an actor, and he was writing Diego that he and his repertory group were to arrive in Los Angeles to perform an adaptation of the famous **_Cantar del Cid_** in a couple of days. 

He chuckled. _Well, Joaquin FINALLY got to play the hero after all! It will be good to see him again_! he mused. As Diego continued skimming the lengthy letter, he heard Sergeant Garcia’s voice just outside the patio gate.

“Buenos Dias, Don Diego.” the Acting Comandante said half-heartedly. “I thought that I might come to warn you about Don Ricardo.”

“Has he been causing you problems again, sergeant?” Diego asked sympathetically as he motioned for Garcia to sit down.

“Sí, and then some, my friend.” Garcia replied gloomily. The Sergeant sat down wearily and secretly hoped that Don Diego would offer him some much-needed refreshment.

“You do look rather tired, Sergeant. Please stay here as long as you like." Diego then motioned to Bernardo to bring a small bottle of wine

“Ah, gracias, Don Diego. But about Don Ricardo ..” Sergeant Garcia hesitated “this time he has threatened to ruin your reputation!”

Diego nonchalantly lit his first ** _cubano_** of the day. “Did he say how he was going to accomplish this?”

Garcia began laughing. “He has petitioned Judge Vasca to investigate his accusation that **you** are the person who wrote the **_avisos_** that have been posted throughout Los Angeles for the past two weeks. In fact, I have been instructed by the judge’s clerk to give you a copy of Don Ricardo’s complaint!“

“Por favor, Sergeant, let me see it. Diego said as coolly as he could. He quickly scanned the document. ”Utterly preposterous! Tell me,Comandante of the pueblo de Los Angeles, do you believe that I would do such a foolish thing?”

“Certainly not, Don Diego! Most people in the pueblo believe that Don Ricardo has gone a little ...you know.... **loco**!”

His friend smiled broadly. “Sí, I believe that the poor **_caballero_** has been indulging in far too much wine!”

“Oh, indeed! I can testify to that! Ever since your wedding, Don Ricardo’s sole purpose these days has been getting drunk! Well, adios, Don Diego!” Sergeant Garcia said sleepily. “ I must get some rest!”

“Diego! What did Sergeant Garcia want at this early hour?” Don Alejandro asked as he strolled into the patio.

“Buenos Dias, father. It seems that Don Ricardo has filed a lawsuit accusing me of slander and libel!” Diego winked at his father. “I must remember to speak to **_Zorro_** regarding his recent strange behavior!”

But Don Alejandro was livid. “What gall! Is there to be no end to his odious deeds! If I were thirty years younger, why I would--.“ His father shook his head in amazement. Don Ricardo is a walking abomination! **Madre di Dios!”**

“Trust me; father, things will work out. However, it appears that I shall require the services of an attorney and soon!”

Don Alejandro stroked his moustache and beard. “I shall send a message to our cousin, Don Valentin Posedar. He is the finest **_avocato_** in all of Alta California.“

Diego shrugged his shoulders. “Then I have nothing to worry about. Everyone knows that **_the Fox_** wrote those **_avisos_** and everyone also knows that I can not possibly be this outlaw, Zorro ** _!”_**

His father exhaled noisily. “By all the Saints! I am not worried about proving your innocence, Diego! What truly has me quite upset is HOW del’Amo is going to demonstrate you wrote them!”

[[[[ZZZ]]]]

“Ricardo, are you serious about this lawsuit regarding Diego?”

“Do you not see, Anna Maria, that he believes that I am the father of Moneta’s child? He is jealous that I am the one who will marry you! Why he even told me just before his wedding to Señorita Esperon that you are still the only true love of his life! Mark my words, Diego married Moneta because he pitied her!”

He paused to see if his thinly veiled lies had their intended effect on Anna Maria’s pride. Surprisingly, she shook her head.

“Diego would never marry anyone he did not love, Ricardo,” she said firmly. “And I do not believe that either Zorro or Don Diego would stoop so low as to falsely accuse you of practically being a criminal!”

“ ** _Querida_**!” he said tenderly. “Are you certain that you do not still love either one of those men?”

“Sí. I love you Ricardo, the only person who stood by me when I broke my engagement to Don Diego. And I have learned [in a truly serious blow to her ego, although she would never admit this fact to Ricardo] that El Zorro does not love me.”

“Anna Maria! Why did you not tell me this earlier? Did he break this .. sad. news to you gently?“

She looked away from him. “I met with El Zorro at his request, just before Moneta married Don Diego.”

Ricardo del’Amo grabbed her more roughly than he had intended. “Tell me everything!”

“Very well.”

[[[[ ZZZZ]]]]

Anna Maria set out on the Camino Real just on the outskirts of Monterrey. Following El Zorro’s instructions, another of her cousins, Antonia Elena Vivadores, was the only other person to accompany her. Although they both had been riding for almost ten minutes, neither senorita saw another horseman. But as they approached the crossroads on the Camino Real where it branched into the smaller road toward San Pedro, Anna Maria spotted the familiar black clad figure, the Fox himself.

“Buenas tardes, Señorita Verdugo, and to you also, Señorita Vivadores.” Zorro said in his most charming voice. Will you excuse us, por favor? Señorita Anna Maria and I briefly require some privacy.“

“Oh, Señor Zorro, I can not believe that you requested to see me! I--” Anna Maria halted speaking, as he seemed very distant, even cool towards her. Her beloved Dark Angel did not envelop her in his strong arms as she had desperately hoped. She attempted to look into his eyes but he deliberately avoided her gaze.

“Señorita Verdugo--”

“So, it is ‘Señorita Verdugo’! Why, I--”

This time he did embrace her, but his was the brief, comforting touch of a **_friend, not a lover..._**

When she stiffened in his arms he released her. “Anna Maria,” he now looked directly into her eyes. The Fox stood there, staring down at her. She sensed a new calmness in his demeanor, yet as Anna Maria returned his look, she found that the mask now hid more than his features. Those wonderfully sensuous eyes were now mysteriously unreadable. _Was there another woman?_ she thought suddenly.

“Farewell, Anna Maria. Marry someone who truly loves you!”

“Then I shall become Señora del‘Amo.” she half-heartedly replied.

“Del’Amo!” Zorro exclaimed. “Anna Maria! He is the last man you should marry! He is beneath your contempt! His actions since the end of summer have been, well, as his betrothed, you should ask him yourself!” Without explaining his last remark, he spurred Tornado back towards Los Angeles.

Her face drained of all of its color at the vehemence in his voice. “Wait, **_mi caballero,_** tell me what you mean regarding Ricardo! Please come back!” She cried out bitterly.

“Vaya con Dios!” Zorro saluted her with the tip of his hat as he reared Tornado on a nearby hilltop. And then he was gone from her sight and her life, she knew, forever.

“You have told me everything, Anna Maria!” Ricardo looked at her, not knowing what to believe. He grasped her shoulders more tightly. “You are certain that there is nothing more?”

“S-sí!” Anna Maria cried out more from shock than pain. “Ricardo! Please, you’re bruising my arms!”

**_“Lo siento,_** querida! But are you sure--”

“To think that he once loved me! But, he also said the people of California need him more. Zorro told me that he could not abandon their welfare for his own personal happiness.” she said more bitterly than she intended.

He held her chin in his hands. “And?”

Anna Maria tried to mask the pain in her heart and soul as best she could. She thought to herself [ _I am no fool, Ricardo, I will never reveal what Zorro really said about you! You be unable to handle the truth! The remainder of the story about her rendezvous with Zorro was largely fiction. Zorro had never held her in his arms as she told Ricardo. In fact, the Fox coldly informed her how deeply he cherished his promise to the people of Alta California.]_ . Aloud, she told Ricardo, “I cannot love a man who will always consider the feelings of others’ ahead of my own!”

Don Ricardo kissed her goodnight as ardently as possible, which was exceedingly difficult for a man who loved no one save himself. He hoped that **_his_** deception worked. He left soon thereafter as Don Gregorio was scheduled to arrive from San Pedro on a business trip within the hour.

[[[[ ZZZZ]]]]]

“ANNA MARIA!” Don Gregorio’s voice boomed throughout the empty hacienda. “Where are you? There is no use hiding? I know that you have been seeing Don Ricardo against my explicit orders!”

She thrust out her chin. “And what of it, father! I love Don Ricardo and--”

Don Gregorio turned his back to her. “Spare me! Just as you ‘loved’ **_El Zorro_** or Don Diego, or anyone else who would flatter you with silky words and expensive presents!” 

Anna Maria was truly horrified. “Father, how can you say such awful things about your own daughter?” 

Her father replied in a flat voice. “Anna Maria, I can no longer tolerate your foolishness! Please leave this hacienda in the morning. I will make certain that my brother's family near the Mission of San Gabriel will take you in. I will no longer try to prevent you from marrying that scoundrel, Ricardo del’Amo! I shall make arrangements for you to have an account with my attorney so that you will not be penniless.” 

Anna Maria’s face went pale. " You simply cannot do this father! " 

"On the contrary, I can do whatever I want! Although you are still legally my daughter, you have shown complete irresponsibility by refusing my desire for you to marry Don Diego and instead socializing with Don Ricardo. “The man is an animal! Why can you not believe Moneta’s story that he is the father of her baby!”

Anna Maria covered her ears. “NO! SHE IS LYING--”

“Ah, my poor daughter. Moneta has never publicly acknowledged the name of her child’s father. NEVER, Anna Maria! So Don Ricardo must have--. He stopped speaking since Anna Maria tried to leave the sala.

“I will not listen to another untruth spoken about my future husband!”

Don Gregorio sighed. “You have become a vain and shallow young woman, my daughter. Del’Amo will cause you great harm. Nevertheless, I wish you well. He kissed Anna Maria on her cheek and then he shut the door to his bedroom. 

Just after dawn, she sent a note to Don Ricardo and he quickly came to pick her up from her father's house. "Marry me Anna Maria, today! We can ride to San Gabriel and Fray Felipe will ask no questions! Por favor, I love you!“

Anna Maria sighed. “Sí, Ricardo! I wish nothing more than to be Senora del’Amo!” 

“Bueno! We shall be man and wife by tomorrow afternoon.“

Anna Maria’s heart felt as if whatever love for another human being that had existed in her had been obliterated by the day’s cruel events. _Am I too self-absorbed not to recognize true love when I see it? Diego loved me once! Maybe my father is right after all. Perhaps marriage with the flamboyant and devious Don Ricardo is all that I deserve!_ she said sotto voce as she cried herself to sleep the night of her wedding. 

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Moneta thoroughly read the lawsuit later upstairs in their bedroom as Diego was preparing to ride as Zorro. “But Diego, you **_did_** write these **_avisos_**!”

“And?” he said his voice muffled by the black silk mask he was adjusting over his face. 

**_“EL ZORRO!”_** she exclaimed as the Dark Knight swept her into his embrace. 

“Hush, Moneta dearest!” He kissed her into silence. “Señora de la Vega, have you, of all people no faith in Zorro ** _?”_**

She looked up into his hazel eyes, which in the candlelight had become aflame with desire. “But--”

**_“Zorro_** orders you to be quiet. Oh! Moneta, do not do that!“

Moneta playfully pulled away his mask and then hurriedly stuffed it down her frock’s bodice. “Come and get it!” she said huskily.

_[_ Knock! Knock! ] “ _Dios! **Querida,**_ it is just as well. I must be going! _”_

Three sharp ones followed the first two knocks on their bedroom door. _Santa Maria... it was his **mozo’s** secret code. _He opened the door slightly. 

“This had better be important!” Bernardo nodded and then twisted his hands in the air as he gave his young master the message. “Señor del’Amo is not staying in his leased hacienda? Where did he go?”

_[He and Señorita Verdugo eloped to Father Felipe’s mission. Her father ordered her to leave home!]_

Diego could scarcely believe his ears. “Bernardo, you are an eternal font of information! You have done well. Gracias!“ Meet me in the secret room in one hour! Diego winked at his **_mozo._**

Bernardo turned up his palms and shrugged. ‘ _Por nada. Buenos noches, Señor y Señora de la Vega.’_ He smiled as he walked back to his living quarters. _Hmm, this past year I spent flirting with Don Ricardo’s chief housekeeper has finally paid off. I wonder what sort of magic my master shall perform tonight?_

“Now, **_Señora Fox_** , can you refresh my memory regarding what I was doing five minutes earlier?” Diego teased his wife.

“ ** _Señor Fox_** , as I said, you must retrieve your mask. I warn you, I shall not surrender easily! And--oh, Diego!” she giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently down their bed. With one strong hand he pinned Moneta’s arms above her head and caressed her slightly protruding abdomen.

“Dearest child, I anxiously await your arrival and as much as I love you, I love your **_madre_** even more.” Moneta started to speak but soon Diego’s kisses made her forget time itself.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

“There you are Bernardo! We haven’t much time. Judge Vasca arrives tomorrow afternoon and the trial is set for the following morning. I want a new **_aviso_** posted as quickly as possible. Do not worry, four copies are all that we shall need to ruffle our prey’s feathers!”

“Let me see them.“

His mute friend handed Zorro the newest poster.

“Bueno, Bernardo! **_SEÑOR DEL’AMO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS GUILTY OF LIBEL AND SLANDER! I, EL ZORRO, AM THE AUTHOR OF THESE NOTICES_! **he read aloud.“Excellente, Bernardo. Put on your black silks! We are riding as a team again tonight!His **_mozo_** clapped his hands together excitedly as he and Zorro left the secret cave heading to their respective destinations.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 12 - TRIAL AND ERROR

Bernardo kept watch while Zorro curled his whip around Ricardo’s balcony and quickly climbed up and over the railing. Although the Fox knew that neither Ricardo nor Anna Maria was home, he did not want to be seen by any of the servants until after he had left his calling card. He sprinted inside del’Amo’s bedroom and attached the **_aviso_** to the bedspread. If one of the servants had not left a window open, Zorro would have never seen something shining in a corner of the bedroom.

Curious, he touched the object and held it up in the moonlight attempting to read as much of the document as possible. It was two letters, each one sealed with the gold, silver and red del’Amo family crest, and with the Aragon y Castile royal seal of Spain. [ _No, the papers were actually an original and one duplicate of the same document. BY THE THREE MARIA'S!]_ he said to himself. _[Why, that scheming and devious worm! I shall take the duplicate for this information shall prove very useful in the future!]_ Zorro quickly stashed the papers inside his banda. Before departing he whipped out his saber and deeply slashed a “Z” across Ricardo’s mahogany headboard.

_[[[[ZZZZ]]]]_

The Honorable Romero Luis Madrigal Vasca, Supremo Magistrado of Alta California, listened with mounting distaste to Don Juan Estevan del'Amo‘s suggestion that the Judge consider not presiding over the trial of Don Diego de la Vega. Don Juan further hinted that he could offer some **_grandes sobornas_** to Judge Vasca if he would dismiss Ricardo del'Amo charges against Don Diego. Finally, he pleaded with the Judge not to impose any harsh penalties upon Ricardo for his son's" youthful misbehavior!" 

Judge Vasca cleared his throat before being as blunt and direct as possible with Don Ricardo’s father. “Senor, it is my considered opinion that the **_gente de razon_** here in California are so arrogant that they honestly believe their class is above the law. I know Ricardo by reputation. And although I loathe your son’s waste of money and his future in the witless pursuits of wenching, drinking and gambling, I can render an impartial decision regarding this matter. Remove yourself from my presence before I incarcerate you for attempting to bribe a Royal Agent of King Ferdinand VII! GET OUT!”

Don Juan’s face froze in a grimace. “Excellency, thank you for your advice. Hasta la luego.”

The Judge shrugged away his concern for Ricardo del’Amo and began to sort through the complaint against Diego de la Vega.

_[[[[ZZZZ]]]]_

Corporal Reyes and Sergeant Garcia pushed their way through the crowd surrounding the Town Square’s bulletin board. " Oh, no!" Garcia said aloud. “I see that Zorro has once again been very busy!”

“What does the poster say, Sergeant Garcia?“ 

“Baboso! If you remain quiet I can read it!” Garcia retrieved the parchment from the post and read it aloud. “ ** _SEÑOR DEL’AMO, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS GUILTY OF SLANDER AND LIBEL! I, EL ZORRO, AM THE AUTHOR OF THESE AVISOS!”_**

_“_ Of course he posted these messages, Sergeant! See, there is Zorro’s ‘Z’ at the bottom! Why would Don Ricardo think otherwise?”

Garcia squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. “Perhaps he also thinks that **_Don Diego is El Zorro_** , **_baboso_**! Run along now, Corporal, and see that everything is ready for Judge Vasca!”

“Don Diego is El Zorro! That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard, Sergeant!” 

“VAMOOSE, CORPORAL!”

[ _Working with Corporal Reyes makes me feel my twenty years in the King’s Army are a prison sentence and not a career!]_ Garcia sighed to himself...

_[[[[ZZZZ]]]]_

“Alejandro, may I have another word with you before the proceedings begin?” Don Valentin Posedar inquired politely.

“Certainly, Valentin. You look puzzled.”

“Sí, **_mi viejo_**. When I asked Diego whether not he is guilty of these crimes, he replied that ‘Zorro wrote those inflammatory remarks. Everyone knows that!” 

Don Alejandro shrugged. “I fail to see your point.”

“It is nothing tangible, my friend; I just do not think that Diego is being completely honest with me.”

“Regarding these absurd charges? I stand by my son, Valentin! Diego did not write those avisos!“

“Don Valentin,” Diego’s baritone voice interrupted their conversation, “you have the ** _ de la Vega word of honor regarding that subject!”_**

Señor Posedar bowed slightly. “Of course, Don Diego! And I promise you that between Judge Vasca’s honesty and Spanish Law, Señor del’Amo will deeply regret ever filing his lawsuit!“

[[[[ ZZZZ]]]]

“Are you sure that you are comfortable, **_mi preciosa_**?” he whispered to Moneta as he helped her sit down in the Posada de Los Angeles, which was serving as a temporary courtroom. 

Both of them heard the crowd’s whispers and saw several hateful glances aimed particularly at Señora de la Vega.

Moneta’s huge brown eyes clouded over. “Oh, Diego, I AM trying to be brave, but people can be so cruel. And we both know how depraved Ricardo truly is! He twists everything that is good and beautiful into --”

Diego deliberately made a grand sweeping bow as he grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly. “Please do not worry so!”

Turning to look around to see if any of their friends came to offer them moral support, Diego saw Don Nacho and Doña Luisa Torres, together with their daughter, Elena and her husband, Benito. 

“God will bless you both, Diego and Moneta!” Doña Luisa told her godchild.

“Gracias.” Moneta replied.

Don Diego whispered “My dearest wife, remember that you will have our baby in less than six months-”

“Diego!” She caressed his face. “You said.. **_our baby!_** ”

He grinned. “Exactly so! And I dare anyone to state otherwise!” 

Don Valentin tugged at his client’s sleeve. “Are you ready, Don Diego?”

“Of course.”

“Bueno!” his attorney nodded.

“All rise! The Honorable Judge Romero Luis Vasca is now present in the courtroom!” Lieutenant Hernan Gonzales, the Judge’s personal adjutant, declared.

“Be seated.” Judge Vasca said tonelessly. “The rules of these proceedings’ decorum, which I have previously discussed with both parties to this matter and their respective counsel, are now in force. Señor de Sevilla, attorney for the plaintiff Señor del’Amo, please call your first witness.”

“Gracias, Your Honor. We have only two individuals who will give testimony, your Honor. The first witness I shall now present is a former servant of the de la Vega hacienda. Will Señorita Mariana Colon come forward?”

Lieutenant Gonzales swore in the señorita. Don de Sevilla smiled to put her at ease.

“Señorita, the only question I have for you is this: do you know who wrote these horrible accusations regarding Ricardo del’Amo?”

“Oh, sí! I saw those posters in the de la Vega library! I-I went there to clean up the room after Don Alejandro and Don Diego asked me to do so!”

The spectators murmured their disapproval.

Don Diego whispered to his attorney. “She is a habitual liar and she was caught stealing from the household accounts by Señora Crescencia, head of our servants.”

‘Very good Diego, but we shall need to have Crescencia testify--”

“Counsel for the defense will please remain quiet while a witness is testifying!” Judge Vasca said sharply.

“Perdon, Your Honor!”

‘”Ah, one more question, Señorita, if you please! Is this the poster that you saw?”

“Sí, sí!”

“No further questions, Your Honor!”

Judge Vasca looked askance at the girl. Something disturbed him about her. The young woman was edgy, nervous. “Señorita, I am going to remind you that you are still under oath. You are quite certain that you are telling the truth?”

‘Sí, Your Honor, I know what I saw!”

Vasca frowned slightly and told Señor Posedar to cross-examine her.

Don Diego quickly scribbled a note with a quill and gave it to his counsel. Don Valentin smiled. “Señorita Colon, oh, but may I call you Mariana?”

“Oh, sí, señor!”

“Mariana, I am very sad for you and do you know why?“ He saw the fright in her green eyes and realized that she knew that she had been trapped. ‘”Did you not just lie a moment ago?”

“Objection, Your Honor--”

“Sit down, counsel for the plaintiff. Judge Vasca leaned forward. “Señorita, you must answer the question!”

“N-no.”

Don Valentin scowled at the diminutive girl. “Last chance, Señorita Colon!”

“I have said all that I am going to say.”

‘Very well. If it will please the Court, I should like to call Sergeant Garcia to the stand.”

Señor de Sevilla rose to object but Judge Vasca ordered him to sit down. Then he called both lawyers to the Bench. 

“I am inclined to rule in your favor,” he told de Sevilla, but in the interest of justice, I shall permit defendant’s counsel to present rebuttal evidence now rather than later, as is proper procedure.” 

“Gracias, Your Honor! I call for Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia to step forward!” Don Diego’s attorney told Lieutenant Gonzalez.

“Sí, Your Excellency, what is it you wish to know?”

“Sergeant Garcia, were you called to the de la Vega hacienda almost two weeks ago?”

“Sí, Don Valentin!”

Señor Posedar paced the courtroom before continuing his examination of the good sergeant. “Why were you summoned to their hacienda?”

“Well, Don Alejandro and Don Diego wanted to bait a trap for Señorita Colon. Their Head of the Servants, Señora Crescencia, had noticed a goodly sum of money was missing from the household account. The Señora had earlier seen the Señorita removing some coins from the desk in Don Alejandro’s library.“

“No, he lies!” Don Ricardo yelled at Sergeant Garcia. “Your Honor, he is a longtime friend of the de la Vegas! Garcia would say and do anything to help them!”

Garcia looked at Judge Vasca and sighed. “I am only speaking the truth, Your Excellency.”  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN

TRIAL AND ERROR PART II

Don Alejandro had just entered the courtroom after attending a meeting with the family’s business agent in San Pedro to renegotiate cattle hides’ prices. He was able to obtain a much higher sales price “thanks to the excellent quality of the de la Vegas’ product.“ Diego’s father smiled slightly to himself and thought, In _the name of the Holy Trinity, I trust that the trial went well as my business trip did!_ As he turned his horse, **_Salamanca,_** onto the main street in Los Angeles, he both saw and heard a mob of people milling about the **_Posada_** , which was serving as a temporary courtroom.

“SANTIAGO!” Don Alejandro shouted as he dismounted from his horse. “Let me through!” He yelled as he attempted to push his way through the maddened throng of bystanders. “I AM DON ALEJANDRO DE LA VEGA!” Somehow, the white haired don made it inside the Posada door. Pandemonium reigned in the courtroom. People were pushing each other and shouting both insults and praises at Don Diego and Doña Moneta. “SANTA MARIA! IS THIS IS A COURTROOM OF LAW OR THE FISH MARKET IN SAN PEDRO!” Don Alejandro exclaimed angrily. 

“Look,” said one of the marketplace vendors, Señor Marcos Pico. “There is Don Alejandro, father of Don Diego! “De la Vega! Are the rumors true!” Señor Pico did not have time to finish his question nor did Don Alejandro have a chance to answer his query because Private Lugo rushed past them with a squad of heavily armed soldiers. 

A newly arrived lancer helped push away a raving mad Ricardo del‘Amo from a bewildered but determined Sergeant Garcia. The angry **_caballero_** tried to confront Moneta de la Vega but he could not force his way past Sergeant Garcia.

“No, Don Ricardo! I told you a couple of weeks ago that you will no longer bother Doña Moneta!” Sergeant Garcia said as he enveloped del’Amo in a bone-crushing hug. Ricardo yelled as he pointed to Moneta and then to Diego, “you are responsible for all of my troubles! Lying about the paternity of your child! Why, of course the baby is Diego’s! That is why he had to marry you to protect HIS honor!“

Never one to shirk his duty, Don Alejandro joined Benito and a couple of his men to protect Moneta from the rest of the courtroom crowd. The spectators had heard del'Amo remarks and quickly parroted his lies.

  
“So, **_Don Diego_** is the father! said one man. 

“What took him so long to marry her?” a woman said who was standing next to Doña Luisa and Elena.

“SILENCIO! You are not even fit to wash her clothes!” Elena angrily said as she stepped between Doña Moneta and Señorita Avalon.

Moneta refused to cry and confronted some of the spectators. “My husband is blameless in this matter! It is Señor del’Amo who has lied to everyone!“

The crowd swelled again toward Sergeant Garcia who momentarily lost his balance in the crush of people. Somehow Ricardo wriggled free and lunged after Diego. His fist grazed Diego's shoulder just as Don Alejandro, Benito and his men arrived to fetch Doña Moneta. Diego shoved his former friend away from Moneta directly into Sergeant Garcia’s bear like grasp. Garcia then dragged Don Ricardo back to his seat.

Judge Vasca was fuming - he had always had maintained absolute control in **_his_** courtroom! _BY ALL THE SANTOS_ , he thought, _Señor del'Amo started this unfortunate incident, but I'm going to finish it!_

The judge motioned to his personal adjutant, Lt. Gonzales, to bring Ricardo del'Amo, Don Diego de la Vega, together with their respective attorneys, into his chambers for a private discussion. 

“Moneta,’ Don Alejandro said anxiously, are you uninjured?”

“Sí! I-I am just fatigued. All of this noise!”

"How dare you interrupt my court proceedings! " said Judge Vasca to Ricardo del'Amo after all the parties involved in the lawsuit, including Señorita Colon, Sergeant Garcia and two lancers filed into the Posada’s private room in the rear. “This time, my impetuous **_caballero_** , you will be spending the entire Christmas season in the cuartel.”

Diego whispered to Don Alejandro “Sorry to welcome you home in this manner, father.” Don Diego said as he poured Moneta some water.

Ricardo's face turned purple with rage. “Can you not see, Your Honor, that Sergeant Garcia will say whatever the de la Vegas want him to say! " 

“Bribery of a witness is a most serious accusation!” said Judge Vasca. “Corporal Reyes, and Lancer Lugo, I order you to stand behind Señor del’Amo at all times while he is in my courtroom! If you do not conduct yourself in the proper manner befitting a young ** _hidalgo,_** I will use more forceful and painful methods to control you Señor! Now remain silent!”

Señor de Sevilla bowed to Judge Vasca. “Con permiso, Your Excellency, I would like to hear more regarding Señorita Colon’s earlier testimony!”

“Of course. But I again warn anyone, whether ** _it be hidalgo or peon,_** who even whimpers out of turn will regret ever entering my courtroom, understood?“

“Sí!” everyone present chorused.

“Bueno. Now I shall reconvene the trial back in the courtroom immediately!”

Lieutenant Gonzales announced. “The trial in Judge Luis Vasca’s courtroom is now in session!”

“Sergeant Garcia please continue your testimony,” ordered the judge.

“Sí, Your Honor! Señorita Colon did indeed steal money from the de la Vega household. I myself, together with Dons Diego and Alejandro, saw her do it! I therefore arrested her and wanted to place her in the cuartel, but Don Diego graciously suggested that she remain in their custody at his father’s hacienda.”

The Judge looked at the defendant. “Is the Sergeant’s statement true, Don Diego?”

Young de la Vega nodded in agreement. “Sí, Mariana needed money to feed her brother’s three orphaned children. She only stole to help her family Judge Vasca!”

“So, young lady, is that the same reason why you accepted money from Don Juan del’Amo?”

Mariana sighed miserably. “Excellency, my brother, he is.. no good. He takes the money, which I earned from working for the de la Vegas, well, he spends it all and wants me to get even more. Since I must feed and clothe his children .. Your Excellency, I took Don Juan’s money.. I am guilty.”

Judge Vasca’s voice softened somewhat. “I will dispose of your case tomorrow; for now I shall return you to the custody of the de la Vegas! As for YOU TWO, especially you, Don Juan, when I am finished with both of you, you will be fortunate to be permitted to--”

“Excellency, your pardon, but what about my client’s reputation? We are prepared to show beyond **_all doubt_** that Diego de la Vega is innocent!” said Señor Posedar.

Don Ricardo’s attorney spoke up. “Judge Vasca I was assured by both of my clients that they could prove their accusations against Diego de la Vega--”

The Judge held up his hands. “I have heard enough! I sincerely doubt that you can prove anything this point, counsel for the plaintiff. “ Judge Luis Vasca grimly surveyed the courtroom. “The very next person who dares to create a scene in my presence shall become personally familiar with the whipping post! For now, the matter of Señorita Colon is temporarily closed! Please continue with your presentation of your case, Señor Posedar!“

“Your Honor” said Señor Posedar. “I call Diego de la Vega to testify on his own behalf.”

Don Diego took the witness stand, rigidly holding his long, lean and muscular six foot three frame erect. His purposely cast his gaze towards Ricardo del’Amo and enjoyed watching that shallow and pitiful excuse of a man squirm from the fury searing in Diego’s hazel eyes.

“Señor Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz. I have one question for you at this time. “Did you write these **_avisos_** and then post them in the Pueblo of Los Angeles during the past several weeks?”

“Absolutely not!”

His attorney nodded. “Bueno. I have nothing further at this time!”

Judge Vasca was puzzled. “That was your entire case, counselor?”

“Oh, no, Your Honor. I would like to offer my worthy opponent the right to cross-examine Señor de la Vega now. Then I can rebut Señor de Sevilla’s remarks.”

“Due to the rather unusual nature of this case, I shall allow it. Commence, counsel for plaintiff.”

“Don Diego, is it not true that you and Señor del'Amo, were and still are rivals in love?”

“Objection, Judge Vasca! Irrelevant!”

The Judge stroked his beard before replying “Overruled. The witness will answer the query.”

Diego stared straight into de Sevilla’s eyes. “Sí, I WAS a former suitor, as was he, for the hand of Señorita Verdugo.”

“Only **_was,_** Señor de la Vega? Do you not still harbor some.... amorous feelings towards her?”

“Allow me to make myself perfectly clear. I am now very happily married to the former Señorita Moneta Esperon!”

De Sevilla scowled at Don Diego. “Come now, Señor! Was not jealousy your motive in writing those lies about Don Ricardo? Are you not convinced that **_he is the father of her baby_**? And, when he came to your wedding to offer his congratulations, you assaulted him without provocation?“

“Señor de Sevilla. I emphatically did not write those posters nor am I jealous that Ricardo del’Amo is now Anna Maria Verdugo’s husband. For the record, he came to my –our” Diego looked past del’Amo’s attorney to find Moneta’s smiling face—“wedding and made vulgar remarks regarding my wife’s reputation! Yes, I threatened the plaintiff with bodily harm if he ever returned to my hacienda again!“ Diego’s passionate answers to de Sevilla’s barbed questions drew applause from several of the courtroom spectators. 

“ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!” Judge Vasca repeatedly banged his gold plated gavel on his desk. “Counsel for the plaintiff, is this the conclusion of your case?”

“Not quite. I request that my client come forward while Señor de le Vega remains under oath.”

“Make it so, counsel.”

“Señor del’Amo would you tell the Court what Don Diego told you at his wedding?”

Señor Posedar started to object but the judge waved him back down.

“Don Diego was furious that I was to finally have Anna Maria as my bride and not he. He threatened to ruin my reputation in any way possible if I married the Señorita. And Don Diego referred to Dona Moneta’s baby as his! I have a witness who heard him!” Ricardo said.

Anna Maria sat up straight in her courtroom seat. _Strange, that Ricardo never mentioned that to me. His rivalry with Diego is so intense that he would always tell me when he even **suspected** Diego was insulting him! _she thought as she bit her lip in confusion.

“Thank you, Don Ricardo. Counsel for the plaintiff rests our case.”

“Redirect, Señor Posedar?” Judge Vasca asked.

“Gracias. Don Diego, did you publicly admit to being the father of the child in question?” 

“Sí,” he calmly replied as everyone in the courtroom began to loudly criticize him.

Ricardo laughed uproariously. “I finally have you, Diego, right where I want you!” he told his attorney.

“Hold your tongue, Señor Del’Amo!” the judge warned him again.

“I admitted that the baby was mine for adoption purposes. As you well know under Spanish law, I can choose whether or not to declare the child, if it is a male, as my rightful heir. I have brought with me a copy of my will with the appropriate revisions. You will note therein that I adopted the unborn child, **_regardless of its sex, on October 13, 1821, the day we announced our formal betrothal._** Therefore, the ‘child in question’ is **_legally_** mine. And for the record, Honorable Judge Vasca, **I am not the blood father of ‘the child.”**

“Excellente. One other query, Don Diego is this **_your_** handwriting?” asked Señor Posedar.

His client looked at the poster carefully. “Most certainly not!”

“Oh, Señor de la Vega, would you please, in the presence of Judge Vasca, write out the message on the first poster as I dictate it to you?“ Diego wrote down what his lawyer said.

“Your Honor, I can now prove that Don Diego is not the author of any of the three notices. I beg Your Honor to inspect all of the posters and then compare them with my client’s handwriting. Señor Posedar grinned after he examined Diego’s handwriting before he gave the sample to the Judge.

Judge Vasca’s face flushed burgundy as peered over the top of his spectacles. “Most interesting, counsel for defense. “Don Diego, you are excused from your oath.”

“Ladies and gentlemen of Los Angeles I am ready to render my verdict. Please rise, Señor de le Vega.” He paused as he watched Doña Moneta move beside her husband. Shouting, screaming and all other sorts of mischief were certain to erupt when he announced his decision.

“A reputation is an intangible thing. However, it is far more precious than any of our other possessions except for our divine souls. Even when a person’s integrity is slightly faulted, that individual may never recover from the harm done to him or her regardless of the apparent innocence of the remark.” Judge Vasca smiled warmly at the defendant. “The handwriting on these exhibits is definitely not that of Don Diego. Therefore, I dismiss all charges against said defendant!”

“Bravo,” Señor and Señora Diego de la Vega,” Benito yelled.

“ORDER, ORDER! Everyone please sit down!” shouted Judge Vasca. “I have one short but important announcement to make, now return to your seats!”

Lieutenant Gonzales and his lancers rapidly restored order.

“Bueno. Señor and Señora de la Vega, this Court wishes to apologize to you for the inconvenience and humiliation you endured as a result of this frivolous lawsuit. On a more personal note, I wish to commend you, Don Diego for having the courage to adopt Doña Moneta‘s child, despite the potential and real damage to your family‘s honor. You are a true **_caballero_** and a wonderful credit to the **_hidalgo_** class.”

Judge Vasca sighed wearily. “Lieutenant Gonzales, dismiss the spectators. And now, plaintiffs, defendant and their counsel, meet me in my chambers, **_pronto!”_**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
****

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**VINDICATION**

“Excellency, you sent for us?” Doña Moneta said in her sweet melodious voice. 

“Come in my dear and **_asiente aqui_**.” Judge Vasca smiled warmly.

Don Diego helped her to a seat near the Judge. However, as Diego made his wife comfortable his gaze never wavered from Ricardo del’Amo’s hated face.

A sullen and dejected Ricardo del’Amo and an unusually quiet Don Juan del’Amo stood before Judge Romero Luis Vasca, who was rhythmically tapping his spectacles against a thick leather bound volume of the Royal Spanish Law Regarding Capital Offenses. 

Judge Vasca sighed wearily as he weighed the moral character of the two **_caballeros_** standing before him and was sickened by what he saw. “Gentlemen, and believe me I am doing a gross disservice to that distinguished class by addressing you as such, I ORDER you, Don Juan del’Amo, to pay a fine of 1,000 pesos for conspiracy to bribe a public official and for conspiracy to **_and_** witness tampering.” 

“And as for you, Don Ricardo del'Amo,” said Judge Vasca, his voice colored by scorn, **_your_** offenses against the crown of Spain are for more serious than those of your father. I hereby order you to pay a fine of 2,000 pesos to this court regarding your conviction for the crimes of slander and libel. Furthermore, you shall pay compensation to help restore the de la Vega family honor! Let me think. Adequate compensation for their pain and public humiliation, the fine shall be 5,000 pesos. The judge steepled his fingers together and rested his elbows atop his desk “you are also hereby sentenced to 6 months in the local cuartel. Finally, I order you to give a public apology to this Court and to Senor y Senora de la Vega in the Town Square of the pueblo of Los Angeles at noon tomorrow!”

Ricardo glared at Diego and Moneta. ”Never!” he said as he waived his hand dismissively in the air. “A **_del’Amo_** never caters to his or her social inferiors!”

Judge Vasca was incredulous over Don Ricardo’s defiant attitude. “YOU DARE to mock an official of His Majesty Ferdinand VII‘s Judiciary? Once again I ask you, will you fully comply with the above stated order?”

“No, I shall not! I KNOW that Diego masterminded this entire campaign of innuendo against me and I shall not rest until I can prove it! Nor will I serve a single hour in that despicable jail! After all, I AM A DEL’AMO!” Ricardo yelled. “Tell him, father!”

Don Juan del’Amo regarded his son and heir with revulsion. “Ricardo, what in God’s name are you doing?”

The look that Ricardo gave his father was riddled with hatred and derision. "You may bow to this woman of ill repute and to this fastidious excuse for a gentleman, BUT I NEVER SHALL!"

“Very well, young man, you leave me with no alternative! Lieutenant Gonzales, prepare the whipping post for Señor Ricardo! He is to receive twenty lashes immediately!“

“NO!“ The anguished cry escaped from the lips of Moneta de la Vega. 

“What? I do not understand you, Señora!" a shocked Judge Vasca said.

Don Diego was equally amazed. “Moneta are you serious?”

"Por favor, Your Excellency, I do not wish to see the father of my child so publicly humiliated. I am begging you to suspend this cruel sentence! " 

Ricardo del'Amo sneered at Moneta. "I am NOT the father of your bastard child and I do not need your help, _bruja!"_

Diego had had enough of Ricardo's insulting his wife. The few seconds del’Amo had to fend off Don Diego’s strong left backhand were useless. De la Vega’s reflexes were lightening quick and del’Amo soon hit the hard wooden floor of the Judge’s office.

Don Juan del‘Amo shrugged disgustedly. “My son richly deserved that, Don Diego. Thank you for doing what I should have done long ago.” The elder del’Amo turned away from Ricardo in utter shame and revulsion.

"Lieutenant Gonzales, remove this pathetic creature from my sight and bind him to the whipping post!" a furious Judge Vasca ordered.

Don Diego glanced from Ricardo del'Amo lying unconscious on the floor to Moneta’s sobbing form in the Judge’s armchair. He could no longer bear the pain he heard in her emotional outburst.

“Hush ** _mi preciosa_**. All will be well, you will see. Your Excellency, may I have a word with you privately? 

“Of course, Don Diego.”

“Your Excellency, I think that perhaps the sentence is too harsh.” He quietly told the judge.

Judge Vasca sighed. "Very well, I do not understand your concern, but I am not an insensitive person. If this kind and tender soul can forgive her attacker, then I can afford to be lenient. Lieutenant, carry out the sentence immediately but your prisoner is only to receive six lashes! "

“Gracias.” Don Diego said as he escorted his beloved wife away from Judge Vasca’s office.

As Don Diego and Don Alejandro were helping Moneta into their carriage they heard the cheering roar of the crowd reacting to the sound of the first blow of the scourge striking del' Amo's bare back. 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

NOVEMBER 24, 1821

Don Juan del'Amo paced back and forth and the office of his son's attorney, Don de Sevilla. "Señor, have you already filed for the appeal of Ricardo's sentence with the Governor in Monterey? " 

"Sí, I have. However, I am not all confident that Governor Geraldo Ramirez will grant my motion to appeal the prison sentence. But I have asked the governor to release Ricardo temporarily into your custody." 

"That is all I can ask, Señor de Sevilla. Buenos tardes.”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

DECEMBER 1, 1821

It had been just over a week since Ricardo del’Amo had been sentenced to jail, and Diego felt that Moneta was finally beginning to stop worrying about that **_raton._** Her skin was no longer the color of bleached parchment and her appetite was back to normal. Moneta was now taking her daily-prescribed afternoon nap and he decided to stay with her for a little while.

Don Diego rested on his side so he could watch Moneta’s peaceful breathing. He lay awake in their bed wondering if he **_really_** was ready to raise a family. She stirred suddenly and awoke to see a pair of the most fabulous hazel eyes in the world staring at her.

“Is anything wrong, Diego?”

“Oh, sí, he said with mock severity. “It has been nearly two hours since I have kissed my wife!”

Moneta laughed despite the seriousness of his tone. “And what are your intentions, Señor?”

Diego grasped her even more tightly in his arms. “What a woman I married, asking ‘Hanging Judge’ Vasca to spare the rod on such an overly spoiled ‘child’ such as Ricardo del’Amo! Moneta, you have been far too forgiving where Ricardo is concerned!”

He left their bed and threw another log on the fire. Diego then sat down in his favorite chair and lit up a **_cubano._** Moneta wanted to walk over to him and began lowering her legs down to touch the floor and--

“DIEGO!” she screamed.

“MONETA!” 

Too late. Diego saw and heard the _thump_ of Moneta’s body hitting the floor. As he bent down to pick her up, he stepped into something wet on the floor. It was blood.

“SANTA MARIA!” Diego exclaimed repeatedly as he laid her slowly down on the bed. He was so absorbed in trying to determine the severity of her injuries that he did not hear that Bernardo and his father had been pounding on their bedroom door. He rushed to unlock it.

“My son, I heard Moneta scream!“

“Father, please write a note to Dr. Perez and have Bernardo leave as soon as possible to bring him here.”

“Of course!”

[[[[ ZZZZ]]]]

Two nerve wrecking hours later, Diego sat in the sala with his head in his hands. “Father if I were to lose either of them--”

“Now, Diego, you must be very strong for the three of you, and pray to the Blessed Virgin for their quick recovery. Have some more brandy. Don Alejandro looked up to see Dr. Perez approaching them. “Ah, see! Here is the doctor now!”

“Buenos tardes, señores. Doña Moneta has lost the baby. I am sorry, Don Diego. Believe me that I tried everything that I could.“ He paused to allow the pain of the shock to settle.

“Doctor, is Moneta all right?” her husband inquired in a choked voice.

“Oh, sí, Don Diego, but this time, I insist that my orders for _total bed rest_ are not to be disobeyed! Had Doña Moneta listened to me earlier, there was a better than fifty-fifty chance of her carrying the child to term. She had been hemorrhaging for quite some time. But, what many people do not realize, miscarriage of a first pregnancy is not at all uncommon. It is nature’s way of balancing life and death I suppose. I have sedated her and she should sleep until tomorrow morning. Until then, señores, your servant.”

Don Alejandro sighed. “Why did you not tell me she had been that unwell, Diego?” his father asked in a tone just as bewildered and as Diego’s soul felt at this minute. 

“F-father,” he gasped. “ ** _I did not know!”_**

“Go to her, my son, and then get yourself some rest!” Don Alejandro said in a gentle voice “....just be there for her now!”

“Gracias.”

He watched as a normally energetic Diego slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom, defeat and sorrow clinging to his shoulders like an ill-fitting **j _aqueta_**. He prayed to the Blessed Virgin that his son would find strength enough for both he and Moneta. _Things cannot possibly get any worse!_ he thought worriedly _._

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

DECEMBER 4, 1821

Three days later, Moneta was well enough to sit down in the patio with Don Diego and her father-in-law, Don Alejandro. Although was early in December, the sun was shining brightly and the temperature was slightly cool. 

Don Alejandro excused himself from the breakfast table. "Diego, I must travel to Los Angeles to take care of some business regarding my efforts to start our own import/export business.” He paused to hug his daughter-in-law. “There must surely be some new shipments of silk that have just arrived from San Pedro. Perhaps, my dear, I shall bring home several bolts of different colors for you to select so that our seamstress can make you a new frock!” 

"Sí, Don Alejandro, I would really like that." Moneta said cheerfully. 

When they were alone, Don Diego grasped Moneta’s hands. " ** _Mi preciosa_** , you certainly hid the bleeding from me all too well. Why?" 

“Did you not at least suspect that _something_ was amiss _?“_ she said in an anguished voice.

“Moneta, please. I am a man who has never been married before... who has never been a father before...yes, I thought you were unwell. But I sought my father’s advice and he also believed that you only needed some rest. What **_did_** you do? Swear Crescencia to secrecy?”

“No! I washed the extra bed linen myself. I was going to see Dr. Perez the day that I had the miscarried!”

Diego cupped her chin in his hands. “Moneta, explain to me again why you neglected to tell me?” he whispered.

"You have so much to worry about with the hacienda, the rancho, being Zorro and-- Ricardo del'Amo, -- that I did not want to make matters worse for you! " 

Her husband sighed. “What am I going to do with you, Moneta? You are my wife! Let us leave Ricardo del'Amo to El Zorro, for the Fox can certainly handle him. In the meantime, I want you to get as much rest as possible. For me, please?” To his consternation, Moneta was frowning.

**_‘Querido mio_** , are you unhappy that I lost our son? she asked suddenly.

Diego was momentarily taken aback. “Our ... ** _son_**!”

“S-sí. Dr. Perez said it was a boy.” Moneta huddled against him as if his physical presence could absorb all the heartrending pain she had been feeling.

"Oh, Moneta! Please stop shaking. Certainly not! You are the center of my universe! I want you to remember that for the rest of your life. I LOVE YOU!” Then Diego drew her to him and guided her head to rest on his shoulder while they spent the rest of the morning in the patio, basking in the gentle warmth of both the sun and their deepening love.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
****

**CHAPTER 15 - TEMPORARY FREED0M**

December 4 1821

MONTERREY

Governor Geraldo Joaquin Isidro y Ramirez dismissed Don Juan’s request that his son, Ricardo del’Amo, be allowed to return home to San Francisco pending the appeal of Ricardo’s sentence to six months in the Los Angeles cuartel. “These are quite serious charges,” the Governor said as he read them aloud: “contempt of court, assault upon officers of court, bribery of a witness and defamation of an important citizen’s character, specifically, that of Don Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz. In fact, Señor del‘Amo, I am extremely shocked that Judge Vasca gave your son such a lenient sentence! Speaking as a former **_Magistrado,_** I personally would have ordered Don Ricardo to serve a term of at least 10 years! ** _”_**

“Sí, sí, Your Excellency. I am all too aware of Ricardo’s criminal behavior and ... of his extremely scandalous conduct with the ladies!”

“I do not mean to criticize Señor del’Amo, but Ricardo needed a much firmer hand at an earlier stage in his youth!” Governor Ramirez said in his most disapproving tone.

“Believe me, I have sincerely tried.” Señor del'Amo’s face twisted in pain. “Unfortunately, Ricardo has always felt that there should never be any limits or restrictions on his behavior. But I am discussing the present, Your Excellency. **”**

“To be perfectly frank, Don Juan, I am extremely reluctant to release him to your custody since YOU tried to bribe Judge Vasca!”

“An action of a desperate father! DIOS! The things that I have done for my son; the large amounts of fines which I have paid to keep him out of prison!” Don Juan del’Amo said as he slowly sat down in a nearby chair. “In all honesty Governor, after witnessing his behavior during the trial in Los Angeles I wanted to flog Ricardo myself and then toss him into a dark and bottomless pit! Judge Vasca **_was_** too lenient with him. However, I believe that if Ricardo is remanded to my custody, I can obtain the ... help he needs!”

Governor Ramirez shrugged his shoulders. “I will grant temporary parole **_only if_** Ricardo stays outside Los Angeles, away from the de le Vegas, and that you remain with him. My second condition is that your son will be under 24 hour-armed guard! I shall examine the trial record and will give you my decision whether or not I shall reverse Judge Vasca’s decision to sentence Ricardo to a very lengthy prison term within a fortnight. As you know, because of his defiance of Judge Vasca’s sentence, the King’s Magistrate can incarcerate him for twenty years. Therefore, I cannot promise you much hope in voiding his decision. Good day, Señor del’Amo!”

“Gracias, Your Excellency,” said Don Juan as he bowed to the Governor before leaving his office.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

SAN Gabriel

TWO DAYS LATER

“I was completely humiliated, father!” Ricardo complained to Don Juan about his public flogging in the Pueblo de Los Angeles. Ricardo and his father were having some afternoon coffee in a small hacienda they had rented near San Gabriel and were discussing Ricardo’s appeal of his prison sentence. 

“SILENCIO!” Don Juan ordered. “Whatever in the name of the Holy Trinity has possessed you, my son!? Accusing Don Diego as being the author of those posters! Absurd!’

“But do not you see, father! In Diego’s twisted mind, he believes that he is a better **_caballero_** than I am! When Anna Maria refused to marry him, he could not believe that she would reject the exquisite honor of becoming his wife. Poor Diego, always third in Anna Maria’s affections, behind Zorro and myself, of course! Because he could not legally have her, Diego became obsessed with Anna Maria. He told me so in the de la Vega garden at their wedding reception and he threatened me if I decided to marry Anna Maria as planned.”

Don Juan frowned in disbelief. “Ricardo I am sorry, I just cannot believe that Diego would behave in such a disgraceful manner. Don Alejandro raised Diego quite strictly and there is no history of ... instability in the de la Vega family.”

Ricardo balled his fists. “Father, are you saying that the de la Vegas’ bloodline is better than ours is?” he testily asked.

“RICARDO! Mind your tone of voice with me, my young hot head! If you can calm yourself, you may continue with your story! And just where does Zorro fit into this little melodrama?“

The younger del’Amo sighed as he thought, _Oh, father, one day I shall prove to you that the de la Vegas are beneath our family’s contempt._ Instead he said aloud. As everyone knows, El Zorro has never forgiven me for impersonating him. And Diego seems to have some sort of relationship with Zorro; remember; Zorro saved Don Alejandro from that insane Comandante Monasterio. Thus, it was easy for Diego to persuade Zorro to help him post those horrible lies about me.”

“How very convenient to have El Zorro at your beck and call!” His father said sarcastically.

“Father, I will not stand here and be mocked! Why do decent people defend that effeminate dandy, Diego?”

“Ricardo,” Don Juan’s face reddened. “I will listen to your story, such as it is, but only if you address me with the proper respect!”

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the young del’Amo to contain his fury. “ _I can handle my father,”_ Ricardo said to himself as he poured his father some more coffee, “ _but Diego and Moneta de la Vega must be dealt with first!_ ”

Ricardo continued with his story. “Diego and Zorro’s timing was perfect! Just as the trial began, Zorro claims he is the author! Of course Diego’s handwriting did not match that on the posters because HE did not write them. **_El Zorro wrote the posters!_** And everyone in Los Angeles is counting on me to challenge Zorro to another duel, since the Fox has publicly questioned my integrity.”

“Which you will certainly do to restore your honor,” the elder del’Amo said with a trace of disbelief in his voice.

“Not unless Zorro duels with me **_in public_** , which I shall demand after this trial brouhaha has calmed down! But do you not see? Diego is counting on Zorro to kill me in our duel and then he will be free to pursue Anna Maria! He can overcome any obstacle with Zorro’s help!”

“And Doña Moneta will be content to allow her new husband Diego to have shall we say, an **_extremely personal relationship_** with his former fiancée?”

“Of course! However, both Diego and Zorro will soon learn that it will not be so easy to best me in this unavoidable duel!“ Ricardo laughed hysterically.

Don Juan cringed inwardly as he looked into his son’s ebony eyes. He saw nothing but cold fires of rage and despair that had burned away all of the humanity in these windows to his soul.

“Ricardo, it deeply pains me to say this, but I believe that you require care and rest that I cannot provide for you ...”

Suddenly his son exclaimed “You ... you do not believe anything that I have told you!”

“No, I do not.”

“My beloved father,” Ricardo hissed, “I will never serve any jail term! NEVER!”

Don Juan stood up. He was a big man and he towered over his six-foot tall son. “Ricardo, as your father, I order you to obey me in this matter! But I warn you, the Governor has told me that there may be little hope of you avoiding prison!”

Don Juan also saw intense hatred and contempt etched into every line on Ricardo’s face. [ **Why** _had I not noticed this dramatic change in my son’s personality earlier?_ he thought worriedly. _I shall try one more time to get Ricardo to listen to reason]._

_“_ My dear son,” Don Juan began, “what has turned you against the de le Vegas and especially, caused you to hate me?”

“My affairs concerning the de la Vegas are highly persona!” Ricardo laughed bitterly. “You call me your ‘dear son’! Therein lies the joke, father. You never wanted me in your hacienda after mother’s last illness when I was ten years old. You sent me away to Spain, **_away from my mother!”_** When I returned home just before she died, she told me she had never loved me!”

Ricardo’s father was shocked by the venom in his son’s voice and his face paled visibly. “You do not understand, Ricardo. Your mother was very, very ill. Doña Cecelia was slowly ...losing her mind”

“YOU LIE!” The young del’Amo roared. You turned her against me by making her believe all those impossible stories about my abusing women!”

Don Juan rose and struck his son - hard - across his mouth. “Enough of this! One more disrespectful word and I will order Lieutenant Aldebara to return you to the cuartel in Los Angeles! There someone will definitely force you to control your impulses!”

Ricardo looked away from his father. “Father, you taught me that money, if spent properly, can solve all problems! Everyone has his or her own price.“ His son rambled on, oblivious to Don Juan’s warning. 

“Sí,” his father admitted. “Guilty as charged. But I have now learned that I was wrong about that subject.”

“Tell me, father, why have you not secured me a comfortable position with the family’s exporting business?“

Don Juan was astounded. “Ricardo you have repeatedly told me that ‘a gentleman of your breeding does not concern himself with the dirty little details‘ of any sort of commerce. Of course, upon my death you shall inherit everything!”

Ricardo said nothing and stared into space.

“My son ... listen to me, please! I know that I have been less than a perfect father. I am doing everything in my power to help you avoid jail. Ricardo?“ Alarmed by Ricardo’s silence, Don Juan stepped away from his son. His eyes were riveted to Ricardo’s face. Don Juan felt as if he were talking to a statue.

“All of my life ...“ Ricardo whispered, “you have never shown the remotest concern regarding my affairs.” He straightened his shoulders. “I shall need a larger source of income. It may interest you to know that I **_am married_** to Señorita Anna Maria Verdugo. She will be joining me here tomorrow.” he acidly replied.

**_“Anna Maria Verdugo?_** Have you gone mad! That woman still pines for the Fox!”

“On the contrary she now loves me and only me and despises El Zorro!”

Don Juan and Ricardo were too involved in their argument to hear Anna Maria come into the hacienda _._ She only heard the very last two minutes of their heated conversation, but what she 

heard truly alarmed her. _Oh, Blessed Mother, I cannot believe that my hero, Zorro, would “conspire” with Diego against Ricardo. The Fox is a gentleman of the highest caliber. As for Diego ..sweet Diego.. he does not have a spiteful bone in his body!” What is wrong with Ricardo? Perhaps he has fallen ill! In time, I shall grow to truly love Ricardo and give him all of the sons I possibly can. BUT I SHALL NEVER STOP LOVING EL ZORRO!_

_S_ he put on her prettiest smile, which she wore like a shield. Now more than ever Anna Maria needed to protect herself from the emotional conflict that was festering in her soul over the questionable paternity of Moneta’s baby and her own hasty decision to marry Ricardo.

“Anna Maria! When did you arrive, **_querida_**?

“Just now, Ricardo,” she said as she handed her hat and gloves to one of their Indian servants.

He kissed her deeply. [ _How I have missed you_!]! he whispered. I apologize for the crudeness of this house, dearest. Soon I will be free and then we can move to San Francisco--”

“But,” Don Juan said, dismayed by the cold look on her face, “I thought the both of you would live at the Verdugo hacienda -- **_is that not what you told me_** , Ricardo! You insisted upon ’not following tradition’ and instead desired to remain in Monterey. Now you must give me time until I can have our ancestral estate in San Francisco prepared for a new **_chatelaine_**. You, my dear, to transform it into a home --complete with a nursery of course!” He hoped his voice sounded polite, as he was unsure at just how much Anna Maria had overheard.

Anna Maria met her father-in-law’s less than approving gaze. “My father disinherited me. He wanted me to marry Don Diego, and I will not be told whom I can or can not marry!”

“Very well, Señora del’Amo. What is done, is done. You will discover that I live in the present. I have enormous hope for both of you in the future! Welcome to the family!” He gave her a lukewarm embrace. “Ricardo, I must journey to the dock at San Pedro since I am expecting some supplies for our home in San Francisco. Don Juan paused momentarily to kiss the new Señora del’Amo’s hand and then departed.

“Oh, Ricardo, do you have any good news regarding your appeal?” Anna Maria asked excitedly.

“Well, I am here and not in Comandante Garcia’s cuartel! Come here, Anna Maria and let us make up for lost time!”

“Ricardo, dearest, Don Juan dislikes me. Please tell me why!”

“ ** _Querida,_** I have other, sweeter things to discuss and do ..”

But Anna Marie broke free from his embrace. **_“Por favor,_** Ricardo! I do not want to begin my marriage knowing that my father-in-law hates me!”

“Nonsense!” Ricardo laughed but his tone was devoid of humor. He began nuzzling her neck. “All right,” he murmured between kissing her lips and then her throat. “Father believes that you still love El Zorro!“

Anna Maria opened her dark eyes and stared into his. “No longer, for I am Señora Anna Maria del’Amo y Verdugo. Let the Fox have the love of the peons! I need and have the man whom I shall present with many sons --- Don Ricardo del’Amo!”

Ricardo bit one of her earlobes in response. “As I said earlier, we have other and much sweeter things do!”

Once Anna Maria felt his mouth cover hers, she could not agree more.

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Diego spoke to his **_mozo_** only when he was certain that both of them were away from the other servants. “I have just learned some distressing news from Sergeant Garcia while I was having some wine with him in the tavern yesterday afternoon. Governor Ramirez has released Ricardo del’Amo into his father’s custody!”

Bernardo shook his head in disgust. He mimed to his master, _It appears that once again Don Ricardo might evade justice!”_

Diego puffed on his newly lit **_cubano_**. “Not necessarily. Governor Ramirez is like Judge Vasca. The man cannot be bribed. I think that Señor del’Amo is in for quite a rude awakening this time.”

Bernardo mimed “ _Let us hope that justice will be properly served this time, eh?”_

His master nodded. “Do not worry. Zorro will now be keeping an even closer eye on Señor del‘Amo, starting tonight!”

[[[ZZZZ]]]

Don Juan del'Amo told the driver to push the horses pulling the weekly Los Angeles **_carreta_** to Monterrey harder, even if the poor animals dropped dead from exhaustion. _I must see Governor Ramirez as soon as possible,_ he anxiously thought, _Ricardo is now completely insane and deep in my heart I know he intends to exact a painful revenge on Diego and Moneta de la Vega._ When he finally arrived at the Governor’s office, he was told that His Excellency was ‘indisposed. ‘

“SANTA MARIA!” Don Juan bellowed. “I MUST see His Excellency now! It is a matter of life and death!”

Finally, after half an hour of demanding to see Governor Ramirez, His Excellency himself appeared in the foyer of his office.

“What’s this all about, Don Juan?” He demanded. “ I am a sick man this morning and need my rest!”

“Your Excellency, I beg of you, revoke Ricardo’s parole immediately!” Don Juan collapsed into a chair. “Por favor, could I have some brandy, I ...”

“Of course.” His Excellency told a servant to bring some refreshment immediately. “Now tell me exactly what has happened that has caused this change of heart regarding your son!”

He listened to Don Juan relate his son’s ‘reasons’ for his recent criminal behavior with mounting alarm. The elder del’Amo was shaking both from rage and fear when he finished giving the Governor all the sordid details of his meeting with Ricardo.

“Gracias, Don Juan. You have done a most difficult thing both for the sake of your son and for the welfare of the people of California.“ By one o’clock that afternoon Governor had written a decree which revoked the younger del' Amo’s parole. His Excellency also sent some soldiers from his personal guard to accompany the dozen or so lancers he detached from the Monterrey garrison to arrest Don Ricardo.

Geraldo Ramirez sighed deeply. “I hope that your son does not resist arrest, Don Juan, because my soldiers have instructions to use any type of force to capture him.”

“Gracias, Your Excellency! But it does not matter. The son I loved and tried to raise to become a decent **_caballero_** is dead to me!“  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 16

ADVANTAGE DEL'AMO 

Diego lay on his side in their bed always fascinated to watch the gentle rhythmic rise and fall of Moneta’s chest as she slept. He let his gaze glide slowly down her lovely, curvaceous form. _Dios! How tempted he was to methodically caress every inch of Moneta’s body, guiding her playfully back to consciousness with his tender lovemaking! Unfortunately, there was no time._ He groaned aloud andMoneta briefly stirred, but the sedative she had taken at eight o’clock in the evening was too strong and her head again lay back down on the goose feather pillow. He placed the white and gold embroidered brocade bedcover over her and kissed her goodnight. Diego rose to stretch his long, lean muscular legs and noticed the wooden crib that Bernardo was painstakingly carving for them resting against his dressing table.

He gently tapped the fine rosewood and tried to imagine a baby..no, **_their baby, their child, their son_** resting there, smiling up at his dear parents. Diego would not care if his firstborn were a girl; he and Moneta had already secretly decided to name their first daughter Teresa Bethia Carmela. If they were blessed with a son, they reached a compromise after their respective fathers each **_vigorously requested_** that the newlyweds name the male heir after the paternal grandfather or the maternal grandfather. Diego and Moneta decided not to reveal their choice of names until the baby’s birth **.** He smiled to himself yet again as recalled yesterday afternoon’s conversation with both fathers.

“But Diego,” his father argued, “you are not following de la Vega family tradition of bestowing a name on the pending male heir three months after your announcement of your wife’s pregnancy!”

His son rolled his eyes and then winked discreetly at Moneta who hid her amusement behind one of her maternal grandmother’s silk fans. 

“And you and Don Cornelio, the both of you already know that the baby will be a boy, eh?”

Don Alejandro and Don Cornelio exchanged exasperated looks. “Certainly!” Don Cornelio commented smugly. “Agreed!” Don Alejandro threw his arms around Moneta’s father’s shoulder.

“And, Diego ... Moneta. that is your final decision?” Don Cornelio asked quietly.

Diego finished lighting up one of his favorite **_cubanos._** “Sí.”

“May the Santos give me strength!” Diego’s father said in a quiet voice.

Moneta got up and gave both her father and Don Alejandro hugs. 

Don Cornelio kissed his daughter goodnight. “Come on, Alejandro, I am ready for a rematch regarding my loss to you last week in that chess game!”

“Fine, fine, **_mi viejo_**!” Don Alejandro hugged Moneta good night. Diego bowed to both gentlemen as they left the sala.

Just before the library door closed and they heard bursts of laughter.

“Oh, Cornelio. you are a betting man are you not?” Diego and Moneta overheard Don Alejandro ask her father.

“Well, that depends, Alejandro ..”

“Would you care to make a small wager regarding .. what time of day or night the child will be born? A wager between two **_hidalgos..”_**

Diego looked at Moneta and chuckled. “At least that will keep them busy for a while anyway!” he exclaimed.

Moneta laughed until she was almost breathless. “My, my.” she said between bouts of giggling, whatever is happening to the older generation!”

“Speaking of finding something to occupy **_our_** time,” Diego whispered to her as they reached their bedroom door. ‘”there will be no more talking until much, much later!” 

Moneta placed her fingers over his mouth. ‘Hush, Diego, and kiss me!”

“Mmm.” was his only response.”

He continued to observe Moneta as she slept. Diego thought how extraordinarily beautiful [at least in his opinion] Moneta appeared to be just before she miscarried. Some women were ill during their entire period of confinement, or only during the first trimester. Not Moneta! She had never complained about any discomfort other than a couple of days of morning sickness since the day of their betrothal. He thought with infinite tenderness as he watched Moneta turn on her side with her back to him _. How I truly admire her courage in deciding to keep the child. Such a splendid woman -- to give an unwanted and innocent baby all of her love so that the baby would not experience a lifetime of despair and misery due the stigma of growing up without a father._

Diego picked up some crocheting Moneta had left draped over one side of the crib. It was a pair of almost finished booties. He held the tiny items next to his heart as several tears meandered unchecked down his face. Diego sighed quietly. [ _Ah yes, by the Blessed Virgin and the will of God, **we shall have other children!]**_

After making certain that Moneta was resting comfortably, Diego pressed the button on the mantelpiece above the fireplace in their bedroom that revealed a secret room. There with Bernardo’s help he transformed himself into the Masked Avenger. Bernardo signed to Zorro; _it was a good thing that I gave Dona Moneta the sleeping potion in her milk this evening that you requested wasn‘t it_? 

The Fox placed his hand on his **_mozo_** 's shoulder. "Whatever would I do without you? Bernardo, I want you to stay with Moneta **_constantly_** throughout the night while I am gone. She is still so distraught over losing the baby and along with the fact that Ricardo is free to harass us mentally and physically!”

Bernardo briefly detained him at the top of the staircase leading to the secret cave. _Doña Moneta feels that she is cause of all of your recent troubles! My friend, you must reassure her that this is not so. She loves you so much!_ His ** _mozo_** stopped his little speech when he saw his master’s eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Believe me, Bernardo, I have been doing exactly that.” He shrugged his shoulders wearily. “Time grows short. I am on my way to San Gabriel to see our ‘friend’ Ricardo del'Amo. I’m afraid that he will be disappointed that it will not be a social call. Remember, do not leave Moneta’s side until I return!" 

O _f course, my master_. Bernardo touched tbe Fox’s arm _. Please be very careful!_

Zorro winked his thanks at his faithful friend and then he and Tornado vanished into the night. As he rode down the Camino Real, he began praying to his favorite saint. _Oh, dear St. Teresa of Avila, watch over my beloved Moneta as you have protected_

_my mother country Spain. St. Teresa, beseech Our Lord Jesus to send us an abundance of his graces from His hands, through his most sacred humanity, in which God takes delight, amen._ His heart greatly encouraged by presenting his troubles before his Saint and His God, the Fox hurried Tornado onward to begin the hunt for his human prey. 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Both Ricardo and Anna Maria were unable to sleep. They stood on the hacienda’s balcony together holding hands in the moonlight, absorbed in each other, as only newlyweds could. 

“What are you thinking about, ** _mi corazon_**?”

“Almost a full moon.” Anna Maria noticed. “Look for yourself. I can see what the Norte Americanos call the “Big Dipper!”

Del'Amo whispered into her ear. “No, there will not be a full moon until Return to bed. It is getting cold and I know several wonderful ways to warm you up!” As he caressed her face and neck, Anna Maria sighed blissfully beneath his firm yet velvet soft touch.

“Does the new Señora del’Amo desire more of this attention from her eager husband?”

“Sí” was all Anna Maria could say. She looked up lovingly at her new husband and sighed. Then she remembered the awful conversation between Ricardo and her father-in-law of earlier that day.

"Ricardo, whatever shall I do if Governor Ramirez orders you to complete your jail sentence? Honestly, we simply cannot allow that milquetoast Diego and that -- what was it you called Moneta de la Vega she snickered at the word -- to interfere with our marriage! They are beneath our contempt!”

He snorted derisively. “Anna Maria, please stop worrying about an event that will never happen. **_I, Ricardo del’Amo, do hereby solemnly swear an oath that I shall not serve another day in jail!_** Satisfied, my beloved? Oh and, regarding your assessment of Senor y Senora de la Vega, contempt is too mild a term!”

"Do you know how much I love you Ricardo?" she asked huskily.

"Sí, about half as much as I adore you Anna Maria! Enough talk, let us retire for the evening and I can show you exactly what I mean!" 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Zorro crept through the hacienda’s courtyard and stable and was not surprised that he failed to disturb either the animals or the soldiers at their posts around the hacienda. Although the Governor sent more than a half dozen soldiers from the Monterey Presidio to guard the del'Amos’ temporary residence, there were only four soldiers on duty. Like military guards everywhere who found themselves posted to a boring assignment they were all fast asleep!

He was moving along the side of the hacienda quite rapidly when he heard voices above him. _Thank the Virgin, it was only the sound of Anna Maria’s and Ricardo‘s idle chatter. Fortunately, I do not have to deliver my message personally to either one of them, although I am sorely tried_! he thought. However, as he listened to their sarcastic comments he became physically ill at the depth pf their callowness. The Fox silently begged His Creator for the strength to keep his mind focused on tonight’s objective. _So, Moneta has a ‘moon face,’ has she? What an idiot Anna Maria is not to see how Ricardo was using her!_

Finally, the couple left the balcony and closed the door to the bedroom. After ten minutes or so had passed, the Fox unfurled his whip and snapped it up towards the balcony. [Whack!] Zorro crouched behind several flour barrels in case his whip made enough sound to awaken either the just retired Indian servants or the del‘Amos. He heard nothing and proceeded to vault over the balustrade without touching the wood.

When the Fox reached the door to their bedroom he stood up and removed a small piece of parchment from his pocket and slipped an envelope underneath the door. Zorro waited awhile longer to see if anyone had heard him and then he stealthily moved back down the balcony and leapt onto Tornado’s back for the long ride home.

[[[[ZZZZ]]][

Moneta Esperon de la Vega awakened just before eight o‘clock am to find Diego’s gorgeous hazel eyes engrossed in studying every detail of her face. She reached over to return his sensuous touch as he caressed her cheek for several minutes before he spoke.

“ ** _Mi preciosa!_** Did you sleep well? Concern played momentarily across his face before he quickly composed himself. “Can you forgive my harsh words of last night?”

“Beloved husband, of course I can! I only wanted to break the monotony of sitting here at my hacienda with practically nothing to do! Diego, I would like to --”

“Sí, **_mi corazon?”_** he responded between kisses that he began showering on her neck and throat. “Moneta, permit me to tell you what you were going to say. You wish to travel to Los Angeles, eh?“

Moneta laughed softly. “If you do not allow me at least one shopping trip before our annual Posada, I shall go quite mad!” 

He tweaked her nose in amusement. "Moneta, I will allow you to travel to Los Angeles under these conditions and these conditions only! Since my father and I still have more preparations to oversee regarding our annual Christmas Eve fiesta, **_El Noche Buena,_** we must attend to matters that require our personal supervision. Bernardo shall go with you and he shall remain with you at all times; two, you will only stay in Los Angeles for a couple of hours, no more! Bernardo will have strict orders for you to come home after that, **_comprende?”_**

"Oh Diego, Gracias! I shall be certain to obey those instructions to the letter!” 

“All right! Tomorrow I will let Bernardo escort you into the pueblo!”

“Gracias, **_querido mio!”_** Diego, I have one more request and I am afraid how you will feel about this idea!”

Moneta looked away from Diego but there was no escape from his strong arms.

“Señora de la Vega,” you have but only to ask.” He smiled at her so intensely that Moneta wanted those lips to kiss her for all eternity.

“I want to have a baby---as soon as possible-- a son of your body and blood \- OUR CHILD, in every sense of those words!“ Moneta stared deeply into hazel eyes that suddenly became incandescent with his love for her.

Diego sat up very straight. “If you believe that you are sincerely ready my love, than I am more than willing to .... do my share!” he grinned mischievously. “Shall we begin **_mi preciosa_**?”

**[[[[ZZZZ]]]]**

Anna Maria accidentally tripped on the edge of their bedroom carpet and twisted her ankle. “Oh, my goodness! My ankle hurts so!’ she complained as she bent down to retrieve her slippers. “Ricardo?” She picked up the white envelope that Zorro had left the night before. “I-it is addressed to you!”

“I shall read it in a few minutes. Now please lay down on the bed while I prop up your foot.” 

He called for his **_mozo_** , the Chiricahua Apache Jorge Paco and sent him to fetch Dr. Raphael Raimondo. Ricardo picked up Anna Maria from the floor and helped her back into bed. He propped up her foot on a pillow and had one of the kitchen staff bring cool water so he could pat her forehead with a damp washcloth. Then Ricardo sat down at his desk in their bedroom and started to read the envelope’s contents.

**_“Señor Ricardo, I have you under constant observation, and should you leave the hacienda without Governor Ramirez’ permission, I shall carve a large “Z” on your chest right through to your back!” --EL ZORRO!_**

**_“Bastardo!”_** Don Ricardo yelled not caring who overheard him.

Jorge Paco mentally cringed when he heard his master’s shouting reverberate throughput the hacienda. [ _Unless I run away from this **muy rabio caballero** I shall go crazy,]_ he thought disgustedly. [ _I wonder if the **de la Vegas** need any servants?]_

“Anna Maria, I tried to tell you that Zorro is in league with Diego! Read this!”

She blanched as read the Fox’s threat. “I-I just don’t understand him.... I simply cannot believe what I see before me!”

Ricardo rushed to get dressed. “Dearest, I **_will not tolerate_** this gilded cage any longer--I am going to the de la Vega hacienda and challenge Diego to a duel until the death!”

“NO! Ricardo, if you violate your parole Governor Ramirez shall imprison you for 20 years!“ she said while crying hysterically.

He ignored her as he walked around the second floor balcony. “Bueno. There are only four guards this morning rather than the usual ten to twelve. I shall go downstairs, calmly eat breakfast, and then pretend to fall ill. The rest of my plan should be easy!” he told her.

Ricardo finally sat down next to his despondent wife. “Anna Maria, I cannot allow El Zorro, your hero or not, to insult my manhood. It is a matter of honor!”

“Pah! I am sick and tired of hearing you talk about honor as it if it were a hobby in which you can choose to indulge in or ignore on a whim! Furthermore--’”

“UHHHHHHH!! Anna Maria moaned as she landed on their bed.

“R-ricardo, you **struck me!** Anna Maria gasped.

He reached down to pull her up “Listen to me, my ‘dearest wife’! If you breathe a word of my escape to anyone, when I am finished with Diego and Moneta de la Vega, not even Zorro will be able to protect you!“ Satisfied she was no longer a threat to him, he went downstairs to put his sadistic machinations into motion. Later that morning he mounted his favorite horse, Sky Fever, and galloped toward the de la Vega hacienda. As Del’Amo raced towards the outskirts of Los Angeles, his timepiece told him that it was almost three thirty and it would be dark soon. But Sky Fever sensed his master’s impatience and Ricardo could have sworn that his mount ran so fast that the animal’s hooves barely touched the ground. It was almost two weeks before Christmas and he knew that Diego and Moneta, like the rest of the local hacendados, usually spent the daylight hours shopping for the de la Vegas’ **_La Noche Buena_** Posada on Christmas Eve. _If my luck holds, I am certain to meet Señor and Señora de la Vega just before the last bend the road to their hacienda._

Unknown to him, another rider departed from Ricardo’s ‘gilded cage’ several minutes behind him But this rider knew a little traveled short cut to del’ Amo’s destination...

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Bernardo helped load another of Doña Moneta’s innumerable packages into their carriage. They had made several previous trips to pueblo without incident. But today Bernardo was worried since they were going to be late arriving home. He showed his pocket watch to her. 

“My! I did not realize that it is nearly three o’clock; we should have been home a half-hour ago. Diego will be livid!“ Bernardo wasn’t worried about his master’s temper. Like Don Alejandro and Don Diego, he realized that Moneta would be safe only if Ricardo del’ Amo served a long prison term or if he were dead.

[[ZZZZ]]

Jorge Paco pounded on the de la Vegas’ patio gate. Diego had just opened the door to the secret room to begin his transformation into El Zorro when he heard the noise. A sense of dread told him to personally respond. “Who is there?” he asked as he ran down the stairs to the open the gate. However, Crescencia reached the gate before him.

“Don Diego! It is Jorge Paco, Don Ricardo’s **_mozo_**!”

“Sí, Crescencia, I know who he is. Please fetch some water for our guest.”

“At once, Don Diego!”

“Gracias a Dios!” An exhausted Jorge said as threw himself into a chair. “Don Diego. Señor Ricardo. Bad news. left the hacienda. H--he is armed with pistols...looking for you... and Doña Moneta.”

Don Alejandro came running into the patio as Crescencia had seen him exiting the library while she was on her way to the kitchen. His father grabbed Diego. “Over here,” he whispered. “You change into Zorro and I will get Cresencia to take care of Ricardo’s **_mozo._** Meanwhile I shall fetch Sergeant Garcia!”

“Agreed!”

Don Diego soared back upstairs to the secret room, threw on his black silks and quickly vaulted himself into Tornado’s saddle. [ _Blessed Virgin please do not permit any harm to befall my beloved Moneta or my best friend, Bernardo_!] “Fly my Black Whirlwind, fly! “ He yelled.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Ricardo’s body stiffened. He had just stopped long enough to let Sky Fever drink some water from a nearby stream when he heard a woman’s voice singing \-- _no -- praise all the Saints! That is **Moneta** singing her favorite Christmas carol, **Adeste Fiedeles.**_ Moneta’s voice grew louder and stronger. 

He quickly hid behind some foliage and watched her carriage approach. _Dios! No Diego! But wait! Moneta was accompanied by Bernardo! How both of their deaths will torment de le Vega for the rest of his life!_ Ricardo chuckled. _Oh, what a stroke of luck!_

“HEYAAAA!” He spurred Sky Fever directly in front of the carriage, aimed both pistolas at Moneta de la Vega and fired.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Moneta screamed as loudly as she could. Then she felt a sharp burning sensation across her left temple. She fell from the carriage onto the Camino Real and embraced the peaceful oblivion rushing to meet her.

But as Don Ricardo fired his pistolas, Bernardo threw himself in front of Señora de la Vega.

Zorro’s heart jumped in his chest as he heard the shots. “BY THE VIRGIN! HURRY, TORNADO!” he shouted.

He leapt from his saddle before Tornado completely stopped. He had arrived too late. Moneta lay unmoving on the Camino Real, her delicate face covered with blood. He looked up only to see Ricardo was already disappearing over a hill. The Fox tenderly reached down to hold his beloved wife as closely to his heart as possible. Sorrow flooded his senses so completely he did not hear Don Alejandro and Jorge Paco dismount from their horses and kneel beside him.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 17

SORROW AND GRIEF

DECEMBER 7, 1821

DE LA VEGA HACIENDA

Don Alejandro stopped Jorge Paco’s horse and told him to ride back to bring the soldiers to the scene. After Jorge departed, Alejandro desperately tried to pull Zorro away from the stricken Moneta de la Vega. Don Alejandro whispered: "Señor Fox! **_Diego_** , the soldiers are directly behind us! You must leave now! We shall take care of Senora de la Vega. Now go! " he whispered frantically. But the Fox remained immobile, grasping Moneta tightly in his arms as if he could will her awake to tell her that everything would be fine.

Zorro shook his head. “NO! I promised Don Diego that I would protect her from that **_ganallo_** Ricardo del’Amo!” I cannot leave her! Father, do not ask me to leave her again! Moneta ... Moneta!”

Moneta tried to murmur something but she felt as if she had suddenly become a puppet, with an outside force manipulating her movements, her speech, and her thoughts. A fiery hot wall of pain prevented her from recognizing her surroundings. She lay helpless in someone’s arms ... wait the voice.. Seemed familiar, repeatedly calling her name....

“Z-Zorro,” she gasped, “ ** _Ricardo.. shot me.. Bernardo_**.. ** _Where_** **_is he_**?” then she lapsed into unconsciousness.

“Moneta!” The Fox groaned as she closed her eyes.

“No, my son, I shall see you very soon at home. Leave now! **_ANDALE! PRONTO!“_** Somehow, Alejandro de le Vega pushed him away toward Tornado. The elder de la Vega helped him into the saddle and slapped the black stallion‘s rear end.

Zorro ran Tornado as far away from the wreckage as he could knowing that he was close to breaking down. But he somehow managed to restrain himself from crying until he heard the soldiers’ bugle sound at the top of the hill. The Fox bent down over Tornado’s neck and wept unashamedly as he turned his horse toward home. Just as he began to spur Tornado into a full gallop he realized that he **_did not see Bernardo anywhere! [Oh, by all the Saints!]_** Regardless of the consequences, Zorro circled around and returned to the scene of Ricardo’s awful revenge. He dismounted from Tornado and watched helplessly as the soldiers began to examine the bloody ambush site.

Sergeant Garcia surveyed the scene before him. "Madre di Dios! What happened here? Why it is Moneta de Vega! But who could have attacked her, Don Alejandro? " 

Jorge Paco spoke up. “It was my master, Don Ricardo, Sergeant Garcia! He swore that he would have his revenge on the de la Vegas. I came to look for Dons Alejandro and Diego to warn them of my master’s evil plans!“

“Sergeant Garcia!“ Don Alejandro exclaimed. We need to get Doña Moneta to the doctor. I have already sent word for him to meet me at my hacienda. And \--“ he hesitated --Bernardo! Where is he?”

Corporal Reyes cried out “OVER HERE, Don Alejandro! I found Bernardo. I am afraid that he is dead, Sergeant Garcia!“

_[Oh no, not the little one_ ]! A now thoroughly shocked Sergeant Garcia mumbled to himself as he went over to the carriage. He helped Corporal Reyes remove Don Diego's **_mozo_** from under the carriage seat and laid him down next to Doña Moneta.

Sergeant Garcia listened to Bernardo’s chest, shaking his head sadly, he ordered Reyes, Lugo, Valdez and the others to place Doña Moneta in the rear of the backboard very carefully. Then Reyes tenderly covered her up. Lugo and Valdez hurriedly pulled a blanket over Bernard's face and then Garcia turned around his soldiers and raced toward the de le Vega hacienda. 

[[[[ZZZZZ]]]]]

Zorro had seen enough. He spurred Tornado on toward the secret cave as if he were possessed. His faithful mount sensed his master’s urgency and seemed to transport him home quicker than a flash of a lightening bolt. He halted the black stallion outside the de la Vegas’ gate. Zorro burst through the gate and yelled out:

“Oyez! Atencion in the de la Vega hacienda! Atencion! This is El Zorro speaking! Por favor! Everyone wake up! **_esta una emergencia! “_**

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a bleary eyed Crescencia opened the door to the sala and held out a lantern before her.

“AAYI! It is Señor Zorro!” she exclaimed. [ _Oh, by the Three Marias! He is even more handsome in person]!_ Cresencia said to herself. Then she somehow managed to work up her courage to speak to him! ’”W-What can we do for you, Señor?’

“Don Alejandro and Sergeant Garcia are on their way here shortly with Doña Moneta and Bernardo! Both of them have been shot! Dr. Perez will arrive shortly. so go and prepare beds for them in the sala! Hurry!”

“At once, Señor Fox! Gracias!’

Satisfied that everyone would obey his orders to the letter, the Fox turned Tornado toward the secret cave. He took care of Tornado as quickly as he could and then bounded upstairs to change clothes.

_‘I should have never allowed them to travel without my protection. It is my entire fault that they were attacked. **Moneta, mi preciosa!** Bernardo ...my best friend..Oh, my God, Corporal Reyes said that he was dead! _he thought angrily. _So help me by the Holy Trinity, I shall hunt down Ricardo like a dog!_ He suddenly heard frantic voices in the patio and ran downstairs.

“Crescencia, w-what in the world.... Diego sputtered.

“Don Diego, I have been calling for you! Did you not hear, Zorro said that Don Alejandro is bringing Doña Moneta and Bernardo home. Don Diego .” She began to cry. “Someone has shot them both!”

“SANTA MARIA!” Diego yelled. “Have you begun making up beds?” 

She began crying. “Oh, sí! Poor Doña Moneta and Bernardo.”

“Crescencia, please save your tears!” He briefly squeezed her arm. “If I forget to thank you later for all of your help, I shall say it now. Muchas Gracias, Señora Crescencia!” His voice broke and this time, he allowed the tears to flow unchecked.

Minutes later, Don Alejandro arrived and shouted for help. They had just finished arranging beds for Moneta and Bernardo when Dr. Perez arrived to treat Dona Moneta and Bernardo’s gunshot wounds.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

_I cannot believe my good luck!_ Ricardo smiled grimly to himself. If that foolish Bernardo had not thrown himself in front of Doña Moneta, he would have had a much cleaner shot. Bernardo’s unexpected bravery threw off his aim, but he was certain he got her with his second weapon. He had waited at the crossroads just outside the Pueblo de los Angeles just long enough to learn that his intended victims were dead ** _! MONETA DE LA VEGA AND BERNARDO ARE BOTH DEAD!_**

**_MONETA DE LA VEGA AND BERNARDO ARE DEAD!! DEAD!!_** How Don Diego will reproach himself for not being able to protect them both from me ** _!_** Yet his mind screamed at the injustice that seemed to plague Ricardo regarding his ’mistreatment’

by the de la Vegas. “I will not rest until I have eliminated Alejandro and Diego de la Vega, Zorro or no Zorro!” 

_As for Jorge Paco, I shall deal with him at my leisure_. he thought bitterly. Ricardo del’Amo returned to his hacienda just over an hour past sundown. _Odd, the only lighting visible was in the sala. Anna Maria never retires before nine o’clock._

His father’s scolding voice greeted him, “You have the gall to return **_here_**! My...son... trust me that I am sick at heart to have such a monster **_who masquerades as my son, who pretends to be a man!_** ”

“Be careful, old man,” Ricardo said quietly. “I would think that such a distinguished **_hidalgo_** named del’Amo would want to protect his family’s name and honor by spending time and money to keep his son from serving a long prison term! I have returned to take Anna Maria with me to Argentina.“ he lied, knowing that his father had usually believed his lies that Ricardo had told him for almost twenty-five years. There was no reason for his father not to believe him now.

Don Juan del’Amo blocked his way. “She is safe with her cousin and uncle in Monterey, you coward! **_Wife beater_**!” Veins protruded from Don Juan’s thick neck. 

“Take this packet and I never want to see you again for the short time that I have left to live!”

“Bueno.” His son counted the gold but frowned deeply. “Only 4,000 pesos!”

“That, my dear Ricardo, is all the money you will ever receive from me! All of the remainder of my property, my hacienda, my import/export business, cattle, I have placed in trust for my future grandson. YOU shall receive NOTHING ELSE from me! You have almost half an hour before Governor Ramirez's soldiers arrive to arrest you for violating your parole!“ 

Ricardo laughed hysterically. “I am to be arrested **_for violating my parole!_** No, father, as I told you since the trial, I am not going to serve any time in prison!”

The younger del’ Amo sat down and lit up a **_cubano._** “My dearest father, you have always underestimated me. I have done something far more important than disobeying Judge Vasca’s orders!”

Don Juan trembled at the sarcasm and coldness in his son’s voice. 

Ricardo was still grinning. “Too shy to inquire, eh? Well, I met Doña Moneta de la Vega and Diego’s **_mozo,_** on their way home from a shopping trip. For some odd reason, they were not pleased to see me in the slightest sense of the word!” Ricardo paused briefly. “Where was I? Oh. yes ...”

“What did you do?” Don Juan hated to ask this question, but he had to know 

His son propped up his feet on one of the patio tables. “Well,” Ricardo said quietly, you will hear the fantastic news shortly. Moneta de la Vega and Bernardo, Diego’s manservant are dead!” 

Don Juan felt his heart leap into his throat. “H-How do you know ?” 

“Come now, father, **_surely even you can figure this out_**. I killed them, of course! And now I intend to remove the remainder of de la Vega clan from the face of this earth!” Don Ricardo laughed manically.

His father removed a pistola from his banda. “I almost wish that you would do something foolish to make me shoot you. GET OUT!”

Ricardo spun on his heels and never looked back.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Earlier, Dr. Perez had explained to Diego, Alejandro and Cornelio that the musket balls had deeply grazed Doña Moneta’s left optic nerve. He emphasized that the angle at which the pistol was fired was extremely important. Moneta had regained consciousness long enough to tell Don Alejandro and Sergeant Garcia that when Ricardo appeared almost directly in front of her and fired his pistols, Bernardo threw himself across the carriage, desperately trying to shield her from musket shot.

By performing this at of heroism, Bernardo had drastically altered the trajectory of the musket ball. Thus the shot grazed the optic nerve in her left eye rather than ending up imbedding itself behind the eyeball. Only time would tell if there were permanent damage to her vision. However, she was now comatose because when the **_pistola_** ball struck her, the impact threw Moneta from her seat and she hit her head on the side of the carriage in the fall. Dr. Perez stressed to Diego that his wife might awaken tomorrow or Moneta could remain unconscious for quite a while, perhaps for the rest of her life. Diego felt as if his soul had been ripped from his body. Life without Moneta would be sheer hell because he would never gain seek the warmth, strength and compassion of a woman’s love. 

Don Diego sat alone in the tiny de la Vega chapel in the rear of their hacienda praying to the Blessed Virgin and again to his personal favorite saint, St. Teresa of Avila. Diego had privately decided to go ahead and pray a special novena to the patron saint of the blind, St. Raphael the Archangel, who could intercede with God for those suffering from diseases of the eyes. The young de la Vega recited this prayer:

“Glorious Saint Raphael, great prince of the Heavenly Court, you are illustrious for your gifts of wisdom and grace. You are a guide of those who journey by land or sea, consoler of the afflicted, and refuge of sinners, I beg you, assist me in all my needs and in all the sufferings of this life, as once you helped the young Tobias on his travels. Because you are the medicine of God, I humbly pray you to heal the infirmities of the body of **_Doña Moneta de la Vega y Esperon_** , particularly, heal her blindness, and all other infirmities of her eyes. And grant her the great grace of purity to prepare her to be the temple of the Holy Spirit.

St. Raphael, one of the glorious seven Archangels who stand before the throne of Him who lives and reigns, **_ANGEL OF HEALTH_** , the Lord has filled your hand with balm from Heaven to soothe or cure **_Doña Moneta de la Vega y Esperon_ ’s **pain. AMEN.”

And his poor brave Bernardo lay in the sala with a **_pistola_** ball lodged next to his heart. Dr. Perez had requested a specialist from San Gabriel to assist him in the delicate surgery that needed to be performed to save Bernardo’s life. _Diego scratched at the stubble on his face and again choked back tears. Bernardo would never allow him to miss a night of shaving. What a sight I must be! The unshed tears again poured from his bloodshot eyes._

“Diego.“ His father knelt beside him.

”Sí?“ His son pushed himself from his knees and sat down on a pew. “Oh, my apologies, father, I did not realize it was you.’

“Drink this entire cup of tea and in a little while you shall eat some chicken broth.” Alejandro watched sadly as Diego forced the hot liquid down his throat.

“Gracias, I needed that.”

“Diego, I realize that is perhaps the darkest hour you have ever experienced, but God shall give you whatever strength you need to survive. I shall return in five minutes with the broth.“ 

Too numbed by anguish to argue, Diego nodded weakly. When Don Alejandro returned with some food he discovered his son sound asleep in his pew.

“Rest well Diego, for you shall need all of your vigor to find that **_Bastardo_** del’Amo and courage to accept whatever fate the Creator decides for Moneta and Bernardo!” His father whispered as he tossed a blanket over his son.

[[[[[[[[ZZZZ]]]]]]]]]

Moneta opened her eyes the third morning after Ricardo del’Amo shot her and Bernardo. She vainly tried to raise her head, but it was heavily bandaged and

throbbed incessantly. When she called for Diego, Crescencia quickly told Don Alejandro, who dragged a still half-asleep Diego back to the sala. 

She cried out for Diego to tell him how Bernardo had covered her body with his when he saw Ricardo pull out his guns. “Where is Bernardo? Diego, is he well?” Greatly fatigued by this effort to talk, she closed her eyes again.

Her husband and his father traded worried looks. “ ** _Querida_** ," Diego whispered into her ear, “Bernardo is better. Now take this medicine so you can sleep.”

“G-gracias, my beloved ...she mumbled after Diego gave her a teaspoon of some more pain medication. 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Dr Perez called everyone together that afternoon to introduce the surgeon who would operate on Bernardo the next day. Dr. Manuel Poncé de Salvador was a former physician to His Spanish Majesty, King Ferdinand VII. He was visiting his cousin, Dr. Perez, on a two-year tour of Spain‘s colonies in the New World. Dr Perez immediately told Dr. de Salvador who jumped at the chance to operate on Bernardo. “Senores, I will allow Don de Salvador to explain his technique to you!

‘’Buenas tardes, Honorable Señores. I discovered a new procedure for sedating patients, using judicious amounts of chloroform. This greatly alleviates the intense pain and shock patients suffer while undergoing serious surgeries as the patients are asleep during the entire procedure.” Dr. de Salvador told Don Diego and his father. I have had enormous success in saving patients who would --- and often did-- die from the shock of undergoing an operation!”

“Dr. de Salvador, what are Bernardo’s chances, with or without surgery?” Don Diego inquired.

“Well, without surgery, I am 100% certain that he will die a slow, agonizing death. With surgery, I personally give him a forty to forty-five per cent chance of survival. I await your decision.“

All three **_hidalgos_** nodded “Sí!”

“Then, con permiso, senores, I must retire for the evening to prepare for tomorrow’s surgery.”

Don Diego said to his father and to Don Cornelio, “I am returning to the chapel ‘to pray for Bernardo until dinner and after dinner I shall stay with Moneta for the remainder of the night.”

[[[zzzz]]]]

Dr. Perez and his Master Associate, Enrique Ferrara, assisted Dr. de Salvador in the operation. No one was allowed in the sala, which served as the makeshift operating theater, because Dr. Salvador firmly believed that germs caused infections, and he had Señor Ferrara scrub down the wooden operation table and clean all surgical instruments with alcohol.

Bernardo’s surgery began promptly at seven a.m. and lasted nearly three and half-hours. When it was over, Dr. Perez sent for Don Diego and Don Alejandro. Dr. de Salvador smiled. “I successfully removed the **_pistola_** ball. By the Grace of God, it had not pierced the **_pericardium_** , or the lining around the heart. Bernardo will recover fully!”

Don Diego hugged his father. “Let us go and tell Moneta, my son!’

Diego shook his head. “First, I believe that I have someone very important to thank.” He left the gentlemen in the library and went to the chapel.

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Jorge Paco, the de la Vega’s new Indian servant, was the first to hear the frantic knocking on the hacienda’s patio gate.

“Don Juan ** _, padrone!”_** Jorge exclaimed, “How can I serve you? It is almost dawn, and everyone is still asleep!”

“By all the Santos, who is here at this hour?” Don Alejandro angrily demanded as he came downstairs. ‘”Why Don Juan, you are the last person I expected--”

“Please, Alejandro, I came to warn you, especially Diego and Moneta. I have just disinherited my son, and I have sent Anna-Maria back to Monterrey after Ricardo -- abused her. Alejandro, Ricardo shall not rest until he has killed all of you de la Vegas. He admitted shooting Doña Moneta and Bernardo! He has become a raving lunatic! “I-I--” the sobbing Don Juan collapsed on a patio chair.

“It is difficult to watch your son grow to into someone -- something so twisted and so unlike yourself, Juan. Stay with us for a while, _por favor_!” Alejandro told his friend. He looked up at Diego who was standing on the balcony and nodded curtly.

Diego had been watching and overheard their conversation from his balcony. He silently waved to his father and ran into the secret room. It was time for the Masked Avenger to ride.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift18.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
****

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE HUNTER AND THE HUNTED**

DECEMBER 8, 1821

Diego quickly removed his jaqueta and threw on the black silks of his Zorro costume. He had to begin his hunt for Ricardo del’Amo as soon as possible because his former friend had gone quite mad. Now his dear wife Moneta, and his **_mozo_** Bernardo, had both been wounded by Ricardo del’Amo on their way home from a shopping trip to the Pueblo for some Christmas Posada items. Whether or not his grievances with the de la Vegas were real or imagined, Del’Amo had burned a very important bridge behind him. 

Doña Moneta’s plea for leniency after the libel and slander trial was the lone voice of reason amidst a community, which demanded a very public and protracted punishment for Don Ricardo. Zorro certainly did not agree with those few inhabitants of Los Angeles who, because it was the Christian thing to do, wanted fair and humane treatment of Don Ricardo. No, Don Ricardo had thrust too many painful arrows into the Fox’s soul. Zorro had to bring del’Amo to justice **_his way_**. They would duel to the death; regardless of what the law said was the appropriate penalty for attempted murder.

Just as he was about to enter the secret cave, Don Alejandro caught Zorro at the top of the stairwell. "El Zorro, what I have to say will greatly disturb you but it must be said! I realize that you are being sorely tried by the recent horrible turn of events, but remember to ask Our Savior the strength **to capture and** **not kill him!”**

"‘Capture‘?” Zorro shouted. “Father, surely you must be joking! I intend to--“ 

Don Alejandro shook his head. "No, you must not take he law into your own hands! The Masked Avenger has always stood on the side of justice. You cannot appoint yourself judge, jury, and executioner. If you kill Ricardo del'Amo in cold blood, the people of California will not understand. It will appear that Don Diego de la Vega has hired you as a mercenary to take care of his ’ problem.’ " 

Frustrated beyond almost all-human endurance, Zorro punched a wooden support beam in the cavern wall. He put down the lantern on the table and turned to his father. “But I cannot permit Ricardo to escape the consequences of his actions **again!** He must pay the full price for his terrible crimes!" 

Alejandro grabbed his son's shoulders. “And I cannot allow you to commit murder!”

Don Alejandro riveted his eyes on Zorro’s own hazel ones, eyes tortured by the uncertainty that his beloved Moneta, although no longer in a coma, might remain trapped inside a dark universe of permanent blindness. 

“What am I going to do?" Zorro squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to face the truth in his father's gaze. _[Dear God,]_ the Fox prayed, [I _must not betray the people of Alta California’s faith in me to do the right thing, and I must remain true to my personal moral values. I cannot take Ricardo’s life just because it is convenient thing for me to do. I am not above the law, I enforce the law!’]_

Don Alejandro continued his lecture. It must be having some effect as Zorro’s entire frame relaxed somewhat. "In your heart, Señor Zorro, you know you cannot do this awful thing. Promise me you will not kill Ricardo del'Amo unless he gives you no choice, that you will only use deadly force in the name of self-defense. " 

His father watched as a myriad of emotions struggled for dominance across El Zorro’s face. What truly hurt his son the most was he had been unable to protect Moneta and Bernardo from that madman del'Amo. He knew that Diego believed that he since was the Fox, he should have foreseen all possible dangers. 

The Fox picked up the lantern. "All right, father, I hereby pledge by my word of honor that I will not kill Ricardo del'Amo. I shall do everything possible to bring him back to Los Angeles to face the King’s justice. “

“Gracias, my son! Although this does not feel ‘right‘ to you at this moment, you will never regret your decision.”

“Perhaps in the distant future.” Zorro smiled wanly. He paused again mumbling to himself. “By the Three Marias! But there is one matter I have almost overlooked!”

"What is it?" asked his father. 

"Well, it is going to be rather difficult to explain Don Diego's absence from his wife's bedside. But I have just thought of an idea.” He picked up a quill from the table and began writing out a note. 

"Father; please have this message taken to Don Joaquin, the son of Don Alfredo. He and his acting troupe have been staying in Los Angeles for the past couple of days. Don Joaquin owes me some favors. He is a man of many talents and of many faces, which is the perfect solution to help my being in two places simultaneously!“ 

Don Alejandro read the note and laughed. "You are right my son! This is a wonderful idea! Vaya con Dios !" 

He watched in aggrieved silence as his son embarked on perhaps the most dangerous ride that El Zorro would ever make. Then he sent Jorge Paco to look for Don Joaquin in Los Angeles and gave him instructions to bring his friend's son back to the de la Vega hacienda as quickly as possible! 

[[[[ZZZZ]]]

Anna Maria sat dejectedly in Dr. Tomas Guerrero’s office near Los Angeles, after he told her that she was with child.

“Dr. Guerrero, are you certain… we have been married for such a short time!“

He smiled down at her. “Sí, Doña Anna Maria! By my calculations you are not quite three weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Now, I want to see you every four weeks or so. You are in excellent health and you should be able to give birth without any major problems. Buenas tardes, Señora del’Amo.“ 

Anna Maria cried all the way back to the hacienda in San Gabriel. [ _Already! It is too soon for me_ to get pregnant! _I cannot believe that I am carrying that monster, Ricardo's baby! What in heaven's name am I going to do_? _I realize that I have deceived not only Don Juan and Ricardo but also have greatly cheated this innocent child and myself._

Don Juan del'Amo was waiting for Anna Maria when she returned to the rented hacienda. "What was the doctor's diagnosis? " he asked kindly, although he already knew the answer.

She shook her head. “It was just as I suspected -- I am pregnant. " Anna Maria began crying again. 

Ricardo's father gathered her in his arms. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear! You ... were in love with my son at the time when you married him, were you not?”

“No. I managed to deceive myself -- and Ricardo -- into believing that I could love him. I suppose the Masked Avenger shall always hold my heart captive!“

Don Juan nodded. “I thought as much. Nevertheless, God has seen fit to send you a child. No human has ever had the luxury of selecting his/her parents! You are a del’Amo now and I shall have a grandchild!” He smiled warmly at her. “Do not worry so. I shall do everything in my power to make the child's life as comfortable as possible. Now, get some rest. I shall be staying in the bedroom next door and the Governor has detailed his personal bodyguard to watch over you." 

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Ricardo del’Amo managed to convince Father Felipe of the Mission of San Gabriel that he was sincerely remorseful about attacking Senora de la Vega and Bernardo, Diego de la Vega’s **_mozo._** T _he fool, unable to tell whether or not I am being truthful. I shall stay here another day and then start out tomorrow night for the de la Vega’s hacienda. Diego_ , he thought caustically, _I no longer care that you are incapable of handling a sword. You shall tremble and die at the point of my saber_!

Unknown to Ricardo del'Amo, Father Felipe had told two of his Indian “children“ constantly watch his newest guest at all times. Shortly after Ricardo appeared at the mission gate, the priest sent a message to Don Juan that his son was hunting for Don Diego. 

The young caballero laughed in his face when Father Felipe tried to explain to him how deep into spiritual trouble Ricardo had placed his mortal soul by his attempted murder of Doña Moneta and Bernardo.

"You do not understand father; Don Diego de la Vega has insulted me for last time! I am a member of the **_gente de razon_**! My family's blood is richer and much older than the de la Vega clan! Therefore, we del'Amo's are far superior to any other family in Alta California! " 

"I pity you, " said Father Felipe, "for you have finally gone mad!” The friar bowed his head. “Of course, I shall continue to pray for your soul." 

To his great surprise, Ricardo del'Amo actually looked chastened. "Father, Diego and I have been rivals since childhood. But as I have already explained to you, I cannot allow that **_inferior_** blood think that he is better that I am. It is as simple as that. " 

Father Felipe was aghast. "Señor, we're all the same in God's eyes. Surely you cannot mean what you are saying! " 

Ricardo waved his pistol in the air. "This weapon, father, is the only justice I know! At least now, it is the only justice I can trust! Turn around!” del’Amo said as he bound and gagged the good friar. 

“Behave yourself, old man, and perhaps I shall allow you to live!”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Zorro and Tornado had fruitlessly searched the countryside between San Gabriel and Los Angeles throughout the night. Finally, they stopped at a small stream near the Mission so that they both could satisfy their thirst. The Masked Avenger looked up at the night sky and noticed that the moon was in her last quarter. He prayed that his good luck charm, "the Queen of the Heavens," as the local Indians called the moon, would bring him luck tonight. 

Her Celestial Majesty reigned alone in the sky above him tonight. Dull gray white clouds began to obscure most of his view of the moon. As he continued his night ride, the sky became even more overcast, and the stars seemed to wink themselves out of existence. When the Masked Avenger approached the mission at San Gabriel, he saw that the lights in the chapel and Father Felipe's quarters were still blazing at this late hour. _Strange,_ he thought _, for the good father to be up past midnight. Perhaps his preparations for the Mission‘s own small Posada on December 16 are incomplete. I wonder._

He dismounted from Tornado and he instructed the stallion to wait for him at the rear of the chapel. He noticed a large chestnut horse being freshly saddled and loaded with blankets and supplies as he made his way around the mission grounds toward the stables,he saw a horse saddled with several days of provisions _. “Dios! **It is** del’ Amo’s steed, Sky Fever. I hope that Father Felipe is unharmed!“ _Zorro silently crept up to the window of the priest’s room and heard Ricardo arguing with the good father.

“I am sleeping here tonight Father and I should warn you that I am easily awakened. Please sit down in this chair. Fine.” Ricardo said as he tightened the priest’s restraints. “IF any of your so-called “children” attempt to rescue you or tries to harm me, I will kill you. Do you doubt my word?” del’Amo’s face was as cold and lifeless as marble. 

Father Felipe nodded. “No.”

“Bueno.” Then Ricardo pushed down his hat over his face and proceeded to snore the night away.

Zorro stealthily moved to where Tornado was waiting and made camp nearby. He slept without the warmth of a fire because he did not want Ricardo to see any smoke in the morning as he left the Mission. The Fox’s prey mounted his horse just after sunup and turned his steed south towards Los Angeles.

_[First things first]._ Zorro thought angrily. He must check to see whether or not Father Felipe was still unharmed.

“Zorro! Thank the Blessed Virgin that you are finally here!” Father Felipe cried out joyfully after the Fox released him. “Ricardo del’Amo--”

“Sí, padre, I know what he has done. I am going to capture him today. That is my solemn promise!” He quickly freed the priest and brought him some water.

“Bless you. El Zorro!”

“Gracias, Father. Are you certain that you and the Indians are not hurt?” The Fox asked in a worried tone.

“Except for Innocente’s brother, Pasqual. Señor del’Amo struck him with his whip because he tried to defend me from that poor lost soul!“ Then Father Felipe saw the hate and contempt aflame in the Fox’s eyes whenever he mentioned del’Amo’s name.

“No, my son, wait! Listen to me, _por favor_! I know that you have been severely tried these past few months. I will tell you the same thing that I told Ricardo del’Amo. ‘Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord.”

“Sí, Padre.” Zorro knelt before the priest. “Father, I beseech your blessing. I need the strength only God can provide me to conquer my desire to kill Ricardo del’Amo.”

Father Felipe was only too happy to oblige him. “Vaya con Dios, El Zorro!“

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Don Joaquin Sanchez, eldest son of Don Alejandro de la Vega’s friend, Don Alfredo Sanchez, knocked on the de la Vega’s sala door. Don Joaquin had not seen either Diego or Don Alejandro since Joaquin left the University in Madrid to pursue acting career nearly five years ago.

Alejandro instructed Jorge Paco to please admit his guest.

Diego’s father Don Alejandro was immediately struck by Joaquin’s uncanny physical resemblance to Diego.

Joaquin Alvarez bowed to Don Alejandro, and then Diego’s father slapped him on his back. “Good to see you, Joaquin. You are looking splendid. Apparently, the nomadic life of an actor agrees with you!” 

“Muchas gracias, Don Alejandro! And how are Doña Moneta and Bernardo doing?“ Genuine concern wrinkled his forehead.

“The most beautiful addition to the de la Vega family continues to improve daily. However, we still do not know when or if Moneta will regain her full vision. Since she is so sensitive to sunlight Moneta can no longer enjoy her daily knitting sessions in the patio. She fatigues easily, so I only permit her to sit up in the sala thirty minutes or so, in the late afternoon. As for Bernardo, he was the beneficiary of a wonderful surgical technique and is doing splendidly. Dr. Perez still has confined him to bed for a while longer.”

“Bueno!” Joaquin sincerely replied.

“Ah, Joaquin, were you able to follow Diego’s instructions to the letter?” Don Alejandro asked.

“Sí. Diego and I are almost exactly the same height, weight and have dark hazel eyes. I just have to trim my mustache to get it perfect. Of course, there is really no doubt as to who is the better looking caballero!”

Don Alejandro chuckled. “You have not lost your sense of humor, Joaquin! Por favor, I do not know how much time we have, so why don’t you try on some of Diego’s suits?“

“Con permiso?” he nodded to Don Alejandro and stepped into Diego’s bedroom to change his clothes.

Less than thirty minutes later, Don Alejandro shook his head in amazement as he reentered his son’s room.

Don Joaquin was wearing Diego’s buckskin outfit and admiring his handiwork in the mirror. 

“Hello, father,” ’Don Diego’ said as he bowed deeply to Don Alejandro.

“Excellente, Don Joaquin! We can go see Doña Moneta shortly, as she is the perfect person upon whom to practice your impersonation of Diego.”

Joaquin withdrew a **_cubano_** from inside his jaqueta and lit it. “Father,” ’Diego’ said between puffs of cigar smoke, “I have heard that this ’Don Joaquin’ fellow is an **_actor_**! What a disappointment to his father he must be!” Joaquin said in an almost letter perfect imitation of his son’s Diego’s voice.

“Ayi, yi yi, carrumba!” Don Alejandro roared.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER 19**

**THE HUNTER’S PREY**

****

DECEMBER 9-10, 1821

The Dark Knight allowed Ricardo to believe that he traveled the Camino Real alone and unobserved. But what surprised El Zorro was the discovery that his enemy had a more extensive knowledge of the terrain between the Mission and the de le Vega hacienda than the average **_caballero_**. Del’Amo eluded the three military patrols that he had, so far, encountered just one day’s ride from Los Angeles.

Ricardo had also found a couple of the same caves that the Fox had used many times before in his cat and mouse games that he so enjoyed playing against the Spanish Colonial Army. Zorro noted that del’Amo cleverly erased whatever hoof prints his horse made between the edge of the road and the beginning of the mountains’ vegetation by swishing some sagebrush across the Camino Real. _As Señor Blazer Felipe Maria y Castile, his fencing instructor during the less than three years he studied at Madrid, the only “soundly defeated adversary is a dead one. NEVER underestimate you opponent!”_ The Fox would never make that mistake again!

“Easy, Tornado,” the Fox comforted his agitated steed after his riding companion alerted him by pawing the ground twice, indicating that Ricardo del’Amo was near. “Smell the scoundrel, eh boy? Easy does it my friend. All in good time. You see, Tornado, I am driving him toward home. He is clever, but half of the deadly game we are playing involves ingenuity as well as bravery. I **_want_** to delude him into thinking that he can successfully dodge me. He is foolishly entering my personal defense circle and I am thoroughly prepared for him to enter my private domain.”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

“Wonderful, Joaquin, just wonderful! Your performance is wonderful and your physical resemblance to Diego is striking. “Come with me, son of **_mi viejo_** , Don Alfredo. This is the usual time that I check in on Doña Moneta and make sure that she has everything she needs for the afternoon.”

“Lead the way,“ said Joaquin to Don Alejandro. “I have been looking forward to this meeting since we were twelve years old!” He glanced down into Moneta’s warm brown eyes as he raised the back of her hand to kiss it.

“Ah, my Arabian princess! You are even more beautiful now than ever! I am still your most faithful servant!” Then he executed a grand, sweeping bow, the formal greeting of the Spanish court. Joaquin also told her the true reason she was feeing better was because hehad arrived to take excellent care of her.

”Joaquin, you have not changed one bit! Join me for some refreshment.” Moneta said. “but I cannot stay up away from my bed very long until Dr. Perez says I can-- my eyesight is still quite poor. I love to sit in the patio in the afternoon and I cannot do this until the good doctor gives me permission. But, let us talk of happier times, Joaquin! We have more than a decade of news and stories to exchange with each other!”

Don Alejandro harrumphed. “Ah, Moneta, Don Joaquin and I have much discuss regarding our strategy to deal with del’Amo. Be assured that after we have concluded our meeting I shall **_order_** Don Joaquin not to leave you alone, even for a minute!”

Don Joaquin sighed in mock distress. “If only I can survive the next several hours without basking in the glow of Señora de la Vega‘s ‘mystique‘!”

Diego’s father chuckled. “Moneta was right. You have NEVER learned to grow up! Seriously, Joaquin, we have urgent matters that we must talk about, so we shall see you for dinner, my dear daughter.”

“Bueno." Moneta nodded, sighing deeply. 

[[[[[ZZZ]]]]]

As they sat in the library drinking some aged and very mellow **_Jerez,_** Don Alejandro _’s_ voice became serious."Joaquin although you were obviously a very good actor and mimic, your impersonation **_must be perfect_**!”

"Sí, Don Alejandro- **I mean my father** ,” Don Joaquin said in his best imitation of Diego’s firm, yet light baritone voice, “I can and do perfectly imitate a person’s voice as you are hearing me mimicking Diego’s voice now--about five minutes after I have heard it for the first time. Actually, I try not to mimic the person or his voice. I study the person’s walk, mannerisms, and the inflections in his voice. Diego’s tones are easier for me to ‘adopt’ because I have known him most of my life.”

“If I understand you correctly, Don Joaquin, I mean, ‘Diego.’ you do not impersonate your subject, **_you try to actually become that person!_** ”

Don Joaquin clapped his hands in admiration. “BRAVO, Don Alejandro! In the words of someone we both know and love very dearly, ‘EXACTLY SO!’” Joaquin frowned briefly and then decided to ask Don Alejandro something that had been bothering him greatly since Joaquin received Diego’s note earlier today.

“Don Alejandro, I may be overstepping the bounds of propriety, but may ask **_where Diego will be while I am taking his place here in his home?”_**

_[By the three Marias! I am glad that Diego provided me with an answer to that obvious \-- and dangerous -- question.]_ Don Alejandro said to himself.

_‘_ ‘Sí, Joaquin, you are most certainly entitled to an explanation. Zorro approached Diego about providing protection for my son and his wife after Moneta was shot by Ricardo. Naturally, Diego felt that the Fox could capture Ricardo and protect Moneta, Bernardo and myself. Joaquin, Diego and Don Juan del’Amo are making arrangements to have Ricardo committed. Well, for his own safety! Diego is trying to help Don Juan del’Amo, who is already en route to Monterey, expedite the incarceration procedure. He hopes to be home soon.“

Don Joaquin pursed his lips. "I always knew that Ricardo was extremely selfish and, well, unstable!”

Don Alejandro grunted in agreement. “And now, Joaquin, por favor, speak in Diego’s voice as much as you can.”

“Bueno.” Joaquin bowed to Diego’s father. Then Joaquin straightened himself as much as he could and his cleared his throat. "Father,” Joaquin said wearily, "I wish you would allow me to lead my own life! I am a lover of poetry, wine and song! " 

Don Alejandro smiled. "That was nearly perfect! However, Diego has a slightly deeper voice. Try again. For example, practice calling out for Bernardo. “My son rolls the ‘r’s in his **_mozo_** ’s name.”

Joaquin tried the phrases once again. After half an hour, Don Alejandro believed that when he closed his eyes, Diego was sitting right before him. 

Don Alejandro sighed, quite pleased with Joaquin’ s efforts. [ _However,_ he thought, there _is one test that would prove Joaquin could help Zorro defeat his adversary!_ ] “ Go to the door of the sala and call Moneta to come to the library asking her to join us here!”

Joaquin bowed to Don Alejandro, and he walked to the library door and opened it, _“_ Moneta, **mi preciosa** , will you have Jorge Paco bring you to the library where we can have some refreshment together?” Joaquin‘s baritone echoed throughout the patio.

“Diego!” Moneta instantly replied as she removed the tinted spectacles to help block any light that could irritate her eyes. “We did not expect you back until ... much ... later... Confused, she glanced back and forth from Don Alejandro and Don Joaquin.

_“Oh, Joaquin was that you?“_

Joaquin reveled in his smugness. “Don Alejandro, I believe that I have solved the problem of Sergeant Garcia or anyone else whom will only be satisfied with speaking with me/Diego personally. Just leave everything to me! I have a ‘prop‘ that I would like to use to ‘insure‘ that Don Ricardo accepts my impersonation of ‘Don Diego!”

Don Alejandro’s tone was somber but his eyes twinkled mischievously. “I trust your judgment. Your servant, Señor Alvarez. I mean ‘Diego!’”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Ricardo’s sword slashed repeatedly through the air as he practiced exactly how he was going to relieve El Zorro -- and later -- Diego of their lives.

Del’Amo had learned two very important lessons from his duel with El Zorro: Rule number One, the best defense is to always be on offensive; and Rule Number Two, always defer to Rule Number One. He knew that the Dark Knight was a consummate master of the **_defensive art of misdirection_**. More than once during their duel, Ricardo allowed his blade to be “pulled away” or change from his original line of defense, usually Ricardo’s upper right side. Zorro’s rapid false attacks wrongly convinced Ricardo to lower his saber from defending his original position. The Fox then executed a perfect lunge and struck Ricardo on the opposite side, his upper left torso, and had it been a real duel of honor, Zorro would have skewered him like a hog on barbecue spit.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

“Sergeant Garcia. I am very tired and I want to go back to Los Angeles!” Corporal Reyes said mournfully.

“Sí, Baboso! Do you think that you are the only one who is weary! Like you, I have been in the saddle since sunrise. But you do not hear me complaining, do you?”

Reyes shook his head. “Well, only three times since lunch--”

Garcia covered his face with his hands.

“And I think that the reason we cannot locate Don Ricardo is because he wants to stay lost! It is getting late!” Reyes continued to complain.

“Stupid one! The lack of rest has turned your brains, such as they are, to mush! But you are right --we cannot continue to search in the dark, especially since it has rained recently. There are mud pits deep enough -- up to a man’s knees --everywhere! Buglers, sound the regroup and retreat signals!”

Ricardo never ceased to be amused by Garcia’s ineptness as he watched the army search fruitlessly for him. _[He obviously has not figured out I travel by night and sleep during the day._ ] del’Amo silently laughed. No, what was truly irritating was the fact that the Fox was toying with him. His continued freedom meant that El Zorro was delaying their inevitable showdown. 

But since his previous duel with the outlaw, Ricardo had been receiving twice weekly fencing lessons from the Master Fencing Instructor to Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte’s General Staff, Monsieur Girard. When Ricardo defeated the Fox his pleasure would be multifold. First, he would unmask Zorro and then kill him. His fame would become unlimited since Ricardo del’Amo would always be known _as **the man who killed Zorro. The authorities and the gente de razon, the upper class, would hail him as a hero**_. Of course, the peons would despise him, but their opinion had never mattered to him anyway. And lastly, the Fox’s death by his hand would torture his faithless wife Anna Maria forever.

[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Zorro made one final trip to the secret cave where his father was waiting for him with fresh clothes and food. As he changed his clothes, he told Don Alejandro “Tonight is the night, father. I only came home to get see you and Moneta. I have to decide whether a man who used to be one of my best friends must live or die. Yet, as I told Father Felipe, I am still so full of hate that I find it difficult to concentrate on my final combat with Ricardo del’Amo. I know that I gave you my word.”

Don Alejandro looked into Diego’s troubled eyes with fatherly love and understanding. “Never, ever underestimate yourself, my son! You have dedicated your entire life to aiding the poor and defenseless. When the time comes, you will do the right thing! After all you **are a de la Vega and you are El Zorro!”**

Diego finished his transformation into the Fox by pulling on his mask. He shrugged. “May it happen as you wish, my father.How is Bernardo doing?”

“Come and see for yourself. He is doing much better. Bernardo is finally starting to eat again,” said Don Alejandro as he handed the Fox back his saber.

“Gracias a Dios! I cannot wait to talk with him. Come father, time grows short and I want to see Moneta before I leave. I also want to make certain that Don Joaquin has everything prepared before Ricardo arrives here as scheduled!”

Don Alejandro put his hand on Zorro’s shoulders, “Go take care of Moneta. Do not worry about anything or anyone else! Joaquin and I know exactly what to do when that **_porco_** , Ricardo, does finally show his face here!”

[[[[[[[Z]]]]]]]]

Moneta brushed her hair for the third time since she learned Diego was back. As she was rearranging her toiletry articles on her dressing table Moneta saw her Dark Knight’s reflection in her hand held mirror.

" El Zorro! " 

Zorro rushed to her and lifted her into his arms. **“ Querida mia,** how are you feeling? " 

Moneta sighed happily. "Now that you are home, I am doing very much better! I am so glad to see you before Ricardo’s arrival." 

The Fox found that he could not remove his gaze from her lovely face. “Moneta --”

She placed her fingers over his mouth. "Be quiet, my darling! El Zorro is here so everything is going to be fine. " 

“You know that I swore to my father I would bring Ricardo del'Amo back to Los Angeles to face the King's justice. Moneta, I also solemnly promise you that **I will come home to you alive**." He kissed her deeply on her lips and then he was gone. 

Moneta leaned against the wall, vainly trying to prevent herself from crying. Several minutes later she left the cocooned safety of her bedroom and went to talk to Don Alejandro and Don Joaquin.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

Ricardo finished polishing his saber and placed it in its scabbard. He mounted his horse, Sky Fever, and urged his steed onward to the de la Vega hacienda. Del’Amo checked his pocket watch. _Bueno. Only a half-hour to sundown, and the people’s hero usually appears just after the sun has relinquished its searing hold on the day to its serene cool Mistress of the Night, the moon._ As the crimson red sun vanished behind the mountains, Don Ricardo felt he was not alone as he turned his mount onto the small dirt road that led directly to the de la Vega hacienda. _Zorro can’t possibly be watching me now. I **know** that he is waiting for me at the hacienda. Well, Señor Fox, here I come._ Ricardo whistled in the night air. He felt supremely confident that his combat with Zorro would end quickly and then he would deal with Diego de la Vega.

The Dark Knight watched as calmly as he could as Ricardo del'Amo tied up his horse at the de la Vega hacienda's hitching post. Del'Amo quickly scanned the hacienda’s grounds. He pressed his ear against the gate and could not hear anything. Then he moved several paces back, took aim at the door, and kicked it in. 

To his astonishment, no one was sitting in the patio, nor did he see any lights on in the sala. Then Ricardo looked more closely at the balcony and he saw the light shining beneath both Diego's and his father's bedroom doors. He began shoving the patio furniture around and this resulted in the response he wanted. Don Alejandro emerged from his bedroom first. He saw Ricardo in the patio aiming a pair of pistols at him.

“Old man, knock on Diego’s door.”

“Father, what is all that noise?” ‘Diego’ said as he stepped out onto the balcony. 

"Buenos tardes, Don Diego!“ Ricardo sarcastically greeted the younger de la Vega. “Get one of the servants to bring a lantern and the both of you come downstairs immediately!”

Their new Indian servant Jorge Paco and Don Alejandro’s **_mozo,_** Felipe Lopez, came through the sala and placed a lantern on the patio table. Del'Amo told the both of them to return to hacienda. 

"I said move it! Pronto! Please, gentlemen,” he said, gesturing with one of his pistols, “Take your seats. I promise you that the evening's entertainment will soon begin.” 

As ‘Diego’ started to sit down, Ricardo noticed that he had a handkerchief wrapped around his face. "What is the matter with you Diego?" 

"I have a toothache," he said in a muffled voice. "It really hurts." 

Del'Amo picked up the lantern and held it next to Diego's face. 

Don Alejandro clenched his fists inside his night robe. _“Por favor, Blessed Virgin, let our ruse work!”_

“OUCH!” ‘Diego’ yelped as Ricardo pulled at the swollen left cheek

"What a pity that the swelling has affected your handsomeness! But, soon you will be unable to feel anything at all. " 

Don Alejandro snorted angrily. " Get to the point Ricardo! What is it that you want here?" 

Ricardo del'Amo moved away from them and sat down in a chair across the patio where he could observe his “guests” at all times. “Why, I am looking for that coward, El Zorro!" 

‘Don Diego’ shook his head and then grabbed his mouth. " Ouch!“ he said aloud. “Uh, Ricardo,” he said slowly, “Zorro is not here." 

"Unfortunately for both of you gentlemen, I have plenty of time to wait for him to appear." 

Alejandro de la Vega started toward del’Amo. "If I were 20 years younger I would thrash you myself! Why are you searching for Zorro here? " 

Ricardo sneered at the two **_hidalgos._** “Zorro seems to have certain affection for you de la Vegas that is beyond my understanding. I know that I only have to wait here a little while and Zorro will come. Oh, and Diego? " 

‘Diego’ painfully turned his head towards Ricardo. "Sí." 

Ricardo grinned evilly. " If I were you, Diego, I would recite all the prayers that you know, because after I kill El Zorro, I am going to relieve you of your miserable life!”

Don Alejandro and ‘Diego’ traded sharp looks. “Do not count your chickens before they are hatched Señor!” The elder de la Vega warned.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift20.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER 20**

**LE COUP DE GRACE**

“You are just like my father, Don Alejandro; now you are old and useless! Furthermore, Don Juan del‘Amo does not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone and I will not tolerate it from you!” The deranged **_caballero_** suddenly swerved around in front of Don Alejandro and barely missed striking the elder de la Vega with his pistola butt. 

“FATHER, WATCH OUT!” ‘Diego’ attempted to move from his patio chair but as he rose he found one of del’Amo’s two pistolas aimed directly between his eyes.

Ricardo laughed frenziedly. “Poor Diego! Attempting to be a gallant **_caballero_** at this late stage of your legendary aimless life! Nevertheless, I do admire your courage, as pitiful as it is! As for you, Don Alejandro, I see that there is still some fight in you yet!”

“Ha!” Don Alejandro taunted del’Amo. “You will find **_Señor Raton,_** that this **_viejo_** is full of surprises! Besides, only a coward would strike an unarmed man!”

Astounded by the elder de la Vega‘s nerve, Ricardo exclaimed “Don Alejandro! I shall deal with you after I have dispatched El Zorro and your son. Do not be so eager to die!” Del’Amo said as waved one of his pistolas alarmingly close to Don Alejandro’s head. “But, my plans for you are flexible, so ...“

Diego’s father decided to give the obviously insane young man one more chance to retreat from the edge of the deadly and immoral abyss that del‘Amo had immersed himself in, unable either to save his mind from madness or his soul from eternal damnation. “Don Ricardo, **_por favor_** , it is still not too late to surrender to Sergeant Garcia ....“

Don Alejandro never finished his suggestion, because del’Amo shoved him back down into his seat. ‘Diego’ saw his opportunity to disarm the madman. He rushed toward Ricardo and in the ensuing struggle, one of del’ Amo’s weapons suddenly discharged.

“MADRE DE DIOS!!” ‘Diego’ yelled painfully. He held his left shoulder gingerly with his other arm and he winced as he tried unsuccessfully to get up from the floor.

Don Alejandro quickly recovered his wits and he bent down to help his son up from the patio floor. “Let me take a look at it, ‘Diego!’” His father gently tore aside the jaqueta’s fabric and ripped open the shirt material. Don Alejandro whispered “Are you all right, Joaquin?” 

The actor nodded. “Sí.” Joaquin also whispered. “And .. remember to call me ‘Diego’ “Father” he said in a strained voice. “We have been in situations far worse than this, eh?”

From his vantage point just outside the patio gate, Zorro’s blood boiled as he saw and heard everything that happened in the de la Vega Patio. _Please **amigo mio,** find it in your heart to forgive me! Joaquin, I promise that Ricardo shall pay dearly for this! _

Sitting in their bedroom, Doña Moneta stifled a scream. Although she longed to rush downstairs and discover who was injured, she remained there as El Zorro told her until either he or Ricardo came to get her. She fervently prayed to the Blessed Virgin that the Fox would soon make his appearance. 

The white haired don winked at ‘Diego.’ He took a closer look at his son’s injury. “Ah, the musket ball appears to have exited the shoulder there ....it is a clean wound, ‘Diego!’”

Don Alejandro looked angrily at Ricardo. “Por favor,” please allow me to call Jorge Paco so that my servant can help make my son comfortable!” 

Don Ricardo sighed melodramatically “Of course. I am not a cruel man.... call for Jorge Paco, and your **_mozo,_** Felipe Lopez, to bring some bandages, brandy, and enough rope to tie up four men.”

Jorge Paco quickly did as he was told. The tall Indian was very adept at dressing wounds and he rubbed some native ointment on the injury. ‘Diego’ drank some brandy and soon he was no longer grimacing from pain. Minutes later, Jorge Paco had bound and gagged the two de la Vegas. Ricardo forced the Indian servant and Don Alejandro’s **_mozo_** to lie on the patio floor while del’Amo tied up their hands and feet.

“Hmm. Let me see...There are still two guests who have not yet accepted my invitation to this evening’s drama. I must have Señora de la Vega join us.” Ricardo ran upstairs to Diego and Moneta’s bedroom. "Come on out Moneta, and join our little group. You will regret it if I am forced to come inside and drag you downstairs. Besides, it shall be amusing to watch you hover about your beloved **_caballero!_** ‘”

She opened the door almost immediately. “There is no need to be insulting, Ricardo! I am coming." As they reached the middle of the patio, Moneta saw the blood staining ’Diego’s’ left shoulder. Since her vision was still somewhat blurry, Moneta stumbled through the patio furniture towards her injured husband, yelling “Diego! **_Querido mio! “_** The tears she shed were real. Joaquin was almost as dear to her heart as Diego.

“YOU ANIMAL!” Moneta aimed her fist at Don Ricardo, but with her poor eyesight, the blow fell quite wide of its intended target.

“Why, you little ...” del’Amo had raised his arm to strike her but was interrupted by a very familiar baritone voice.

From his position just outside the patio gate Zorro had heard and seen enough. He climbed on top of the gate and straddled it. "You have been expecting me, have you not Señor del'Amo? " The Fox announced. “I would not hit Señora de la Vega, if I were you. But then I forget, you love to abuse women. **_And only cowards strike women!”_**

Ricardo looked up. "Zorro!” he exclaimed. “Do you not realize that a gentleman does not keep his guests waiting?But then, you are certainly no gentleman!" 

The Fox jumped down onto the patio floor. "Then you will pardon me for being late. Shall we get down to business Señor? Now release Señora de la Vega!”

“As you wish.” Ricardo whirled Moneta around, ready to toss her directly at the bound and gagged ‘Diego,’ when she lashed out with her foot and kicked him -- hard--on his left shin.

“OUCH!” Ricardo wailed. “Why you little **_hija_**...”

Zorro leapt toward Ricardo and pulled Doña Moneta aside.

“Doña Moneta, you had better stand back so that you will not be in any danger from this **_ganallo_!** “ In one fluid motion El Zorro swept off his cape and threw himself into their duel while yelling “Aayyaaahh!“ He did not even give Ricardo time to adopt a fencing stance. The Fox immediately executed a deep lunge and his saber rapidly cut its target--Ricardo's left wrist. Del'Amo was astonished. That particular move was nearly always fatal when performed by such an expert swordsman as Zorro. 

However, Ricardo quickly recovered his wits. "Do not expect that special courtesy from me, El Zorro, for I mean to kill you where you stand--or where you fall, I am not particular! " 

“Certainly not, Señor. I expect nothing but the worst from you because you are a rapist and wife beater!”

“Bravo!” Moneta shouted.

Del’Amo ran over to where ‘Diego’ was tied up and aimed his saber at Diego. “Another word from you, Señora de la Vega, and he dies now!”

Moneta took her cues from El Zorro, who waved her back from their very tight fencing circle. 

“Permit me to handle Señor del’Amo, fair Señora de la Vega.“

The Dark Knight swiftly initiated another complex attack, beginning with simple feints, which at first puzzled del’Amo. Then he realized the Hunter was taunting the Hunted. Soon del’Amo recognized Zorro’s trademark ploys designed to trick Ricardo into lowering his saber from defending his upper chest, so he easily parried the Fox's moves. 

“If **that** is the best **you** can fence, my dear deluded outlaw, then you should concede defeat now, for you are a doomed man!“ mocked del’Amo.

Biting his lower lip, Zorro told himself to ignore Ricardo’s voice and concentrate on deciphering his enemy’s tactics. Del’ Amo had always been an excellent but reckless swordsman. He loved making bold, flashy, and theatrical slashes to distract his opponents.

So Zorro commenced a new attack of rapid, hard thrusting moves with his saber, not permitting del‘Amo time to think, to formulate a defense. Then he switched techniques, using ‘beating and pressing blows‘, striking del‘Amo‘s weapon as hard as if he were a blacksmith forging a new blade. Del‘Amo followed one of the Fox‘s elegant misdirections and Zorro yelled triumphantly: HIYAAAHH!” 

“PING!”

The Fox had moved the tip of his saber along the **_inside_** of Ricardo’s sword. Zorro twisted his wrist slightly and Del’Amo’s weapon arched into the air. He snatched Ricardo’s blade in mid-orbit and then lunged forward and rested his own saber point against Ricardo’s chest. Needless to say, this was not the result of their duel that Zorro’s opponent envisioned at all!

The Masked Avenger slammed del’Amo’s saber on the floor and withdrew slightly. 

“Pick it up, **_ganallo!”_**

“Kill me, Señor Fox!“ Ricardo said sarcastically. But we both know that you won ‘t because you are a coward!’

With a nearly invisible stroke Zorro carved a small “z” on Ricardo’s left cheek. “There. I think my little trademark becomes you, **_porco!_** Now pick up your weapon and fight!”

Despite del’Amo’s earlier warning her to remain silent, Moneta chuckled aloud.

Deeply mortified, Ricardo eagerly retrieved his saber. “No more jokes, Senor Fox! Prepare to die!” He deftly began using crossover strokes, again and again drawing his opponent’s sword away from his original line of defense. Del'Amo was promptly rewarded when Zorro followed one Ricardo's tricks [which he learned in one of Monsieur Girard’s lessons], and permitted his saber to penetrate the Fox's defense. Zorro managed to jump aside in time to avoid del'Amo’s follow through thrust.

"Ah, very well played, Señor, you nearly caught me that time! " said the Dark Knight, sketching a small bow in his direction. " My compliments. " 

Ricardo was livid; the man was truly insufferable! He suddenly started hurling chairs and shoving tables at Zorro, hoping that he could deprive the Fox of a moment’s rest.

“Oh, for shame, Señor! It is such bad form to attempt to hurt one’s opponent by throwing furniture!

The Fox continued to tease Ricardo mercilessly, both verbally and with his trusty saber. Zorro moved so quickly in using his feints that he had del‘Amo repeatedly running up and down the patio. He did not permit Ricardo anytime to recover from one set of his attacks to another, and he continued to goad del’Amo into making a serious, if not fatal error.

"Surely, Señor, you can fight better than this! Do not know how to properly execute a deceit? Zorro laughed again. “Forgive me. But all of yourripostes have been, dare I say it -- ** _quite transparent!”_**

Del‘Amo‘s face reddened. "I am going to kill you, cut by cut, piece by piece, until you are begging me for mercy!” he shouted at the Fox. 

Knowing that overconfidence is a path to sure death, the Fox continued mixing up his series of classic tricks, forcing Ricardo to constantly adopt new defenses to parry Zorro’s attacks. 

While the two bitter enemies fought, Doña Moneta busied herself with releasing Diego and Alejandro’s bonds. But Ricardo saw her untying her husband and his father. He was so infuriated that he leapt over one of the fallen patio chairs and poised his saber to stab Señora de la Vega in the back.

Zorro flung himself across the patio and tackled del’Amo. The **_caballero_** ’s head grazed the edge of a patio table leaving him momentarily stunned. The Fox lifted Ricardo’s blade from the ground and patiently waited for him to recover his senses. However, ‘Diego’ grabbed a small decanter filled with **_Jerez_** and poured its contents over del’Amo’s face. Using the toe of his boot, the Fox roughly urged Ricardo to his feet. “Our duel is incomplete, Señor del’Amo! En garde!” ‘Diego‘, Moneta and Don Alejandro together shouted “Bravo!“ 

“I-I am ...ready, Señor Fox!” Del’Amo shakily replied, silently cursing himself for his own ineptitude.

For the better part of another half-hour the two men danced a dance of elegantly choreographed but lethal swordplay. Their sabers repeatedly clanged like the heavy, dark mood of a funeral dirge. 

Cuts appeared all over Ricardo’s face, neck and arms as Zorro’s signature speedy ripostes increasingly found their targets. Now Del’Amo’’s strength waned as his cuts were bleeding profusely. Ricardo had forgotten that a warrior should remain calm at all times during a duel. A logical poised warrior could easily deceive his attacker and make the warrior’s offense quickly lethal to his opponent. Ricardo was so tired, that the only thing he saw clearly was that **_he must eliminate Zorro and then Diego from his life because they were the root of all his troubles._**

Del’Amo fought on, but Zorro’s sword and skill were too great.The Dark Knight continued to burst through del’Amo’s weakened defenses. Moneta, Diego and Don Alejandro actually winced when Zorro’s blade pierced del’Amo’s fabric and flesh.

“NOOOO! BY ALL THE SAINTS!!” Ricardo moaned after he made one final desperate lunge and Zorro automatically saw his chance to push his saber deep into del’Amo’s left shoulder. 

Ricardo screamed in pain. ‘Diego’ bent down slowly to retrieve del’Amo’s saber and threw it to Zorro.

“Gracias, ‘Señor de la Vega‘.”

“Oh, no,” ‘Diego’ replied, his baritone voice muffled by his head bandage, “Thanks to you, Moneta and I shall be able to live happily ever after.”

Ricardo spit on the ground in front of ‘Diego.’ “Zorro, I am begging you to kill me! I cannot bear living with the knowledge that --the point of the Fox’s saber against his chest erased the contempt in his tone when Ricardo nodded toward Moneta and Diego --those two live. And YOU, EL ZORRO, have conquered me in a duel yet again, but I shall always consider you to be a coward!”

“No!” Doña Moneta shook her head. “Señor del’Amo, you are quite mistaken as usual. “ ** _You are the only coward here._** It takes far more courage to **_live rather than to die!”_** Moneta de la Vega said with conviction. She held her outstretched hand up to Zorro.

The Fox kissed her palm and favored her with a sweeping bow. “Señora, señores, I truly must be going. Before coming here, I took the liberty of sending for Sergeant Garcia. As you are aware, the good Sergeant and I well, we are like oil and water. Hasta la luego!” Zorro yelled as he disappeared over the hacienda’s walls.

Despite his hatred of Ricardo del’Amo, Jorge Paco cleaned and dressed his wounds while Don Alejandro aimed del‘ Amo‘s own weapons at him.

When Sergeant Garcia and his men arrived, they were more than happy to get rid of the still kicking, screaming and cursing Ricardo del’ Amo. It took four soldiers besides Corporal Reyes to subdue him long enough to shackle his limbs. And Sergeant Garcia was thrilled to transfer the ruined man to Monterey locked and chained inside an iron bar reinforced prison wagon. 

Sergeant Garcia helped his soldiers push -- hard -- Don Ricardo into the prison wagon.

“Oh, Don Diego, you are injured! Shall I send a couple of lancers to fetch Dr. Perez? It will not take long to bring him here to the hacienda!’” Sergeant Garcia said worriedly.

“Gracias, Sergeant. Jorge Paco here has done a splendid job with the wound. The musket ball is not lodged in the shoulder. We can fetch Dr. Perez in the morning.”

Moneta and Don Alejandro noticed that the sergeant was staring at ‘Diego's’ face with a puzzled look.

In order to distract him, Don Alejandro started walking the Acting Comandante to the patio gate. “Something is bothering you, Sergeant Garcia?” he asked.

“Well..” Sergeant Garcia hesitated. ‘’About Don Diego’s face...” He frowned, reluctant to continue.

‘Diego’ overheard Garcia’s remark. ‘I... have a very bad ...toothache. The pain. The swelling...”

Garcia squinted at ‘Diego’ in the semi-darkness. “Ah, of course. No wonder your face seemed different ...how the swelling must hurt! I sincerely hope that Dr. Perez can help you in the morning! Buenos noches!

‘Don Diego’ and Doña Moneta both bade him good night.

But the Acting Comandante stopped in front of Don Ricardo.

“I have something to say to you, Don Ricardo. If I were not a soldier of the King I would strangle you myself for nearly killing the Little One and the lovely Señora de la Vega!”

‘Who cares WHAT YOU THINK, SERGEANT!" Del’Amo shouted.

“Guards,” Garcia ordered, **_gag the prisoner_** and drive on! "Buenas noches again, Señores and Señora de la Vega!”   
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift21.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	21. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER 21 --THE POSADA**

DE LA VEGA HACIENDA

DECEMBER 22, 1821

Bernardo had almost fully recovered from his gunshot wound a couple of days before the de la Vegas’ annual **_Posada_** held on Christmas Eve. Although he wanted to help the other servants prepare the decorations and the refreshment, both Diego and Moneta insisted that he rest. But no one was more excited to attend this year’s Posada than Bernardo because he intended to ask Maria Valletta, the head housekeeper of the del'Amo hacienda in Monterey, to be his wife! Bernardo only told one person regarding his plans and that was his friend and master, Diego, whom he trusted more than anyone else was in the world. How he managed to keep his engagement secret for the past six months was beyond Diego's understanding, for Diego truly understood how much hacienda servants could gossip!

Don Joaquin Alvarez and his wife, Doña Gloria Fages Alvarez y Ramon; his daughter, Maria Alonda, and his newborn son, Carlo Alfredo Ramon, were invited to the Posada. However, Joaquin decided that he would have more fun participating in the Nativity Play of the Posada by helping the children in the staging of their procession to the de la Vegas’ **_Nacimiento,_** rather than just watching it. Joaquin told his friend that this was the least that Diego he could do for him since Joaquin ‘was wounded in the line of duty’ on his behalf.

“Diego, you should have been here while Zorro was dueling with Senor del'Amo. He had no idea that I was impersonating you. That is because, of course, I am such a consummate actor! " Joaquin bragged as he puffed out his chest.

Moneta giggled to herself and then asked Joaquin’s wife, Doña Gloria, “Is he always this pompous?”

“Oh, sí! This is a mild stretching of the truth, for tonight, Doña Moneta, he is among **_amigos y familia_**! When Joaquin and his entourage are entertaining His Excellency, the Governor of California, that is when one can observe some genuine ‘hamming‘...I mean acting!”

Both women chuckled behind their silk fans.

But Don Alejandro agreed wholeheartedly with Don Joaquin‘s assessment of his performance. “Diego, Ricardo gave no indication that he was not speaking with you in person. He is to be commended for doing a superb job. "I raise my glass of **_Jerez_** to you, Don Joaquin!“

"Salud! Exactly so!" said Don Diego. “I also propose a toast to the brave and generous El Zorro, the Fox. It was good of Señor Zorro to make certain that I traveled safely past San Gabriel -- and Don Ricardo -- to meet with his father, Don Juan in Monterrey. Thanks to the Fox, we were able to see the Governor! As you know I was en route back to our hacienda when my father’s courier told me that Zorro had defeated del’Amo and Sergeant had imprisoned him in Los Angeles.”

“Praise God that both the Governor and Judge Vasca agreed with you and Don Juan del’Amo regarding Don Ricardo‘s mental instability, my son. I was particularly happy when the Governor ordered Don Ricardo to serve his sentence in a special facility in Mexico City!”

Don Joaquin joined in the salute to the Dark Knight. "Viva El Zorro!” He looked meaningfully at his childhood friend. “You know something, Diego, if I were Zorro, I would have slit Don Ricardo's throat.”

"But you do not understand Señor Zorro, Don Joaquin.” Don Alejandro explained. “He is a man of great honor and courage. I would not have expected anything less. If he had killed Ricardo it would have been murder!” The elder de la Vega stated in a tone that brooked no opposition.

Diego silently observed his father for several long moments before offering his opinion. “ ** _Absolutely true_**! He said with the greatest fervor. “If Zorro had killed Ricardo it would have been an execution. The good people of California have always believed that the Fox would do the right thing. Besides Zorro realized that eliminating Ricardo del’Amo was not worth losing both his honor and his eternal soul!” 

Doña Moneta looked up at her husband with love radiating from her coffee brown eyes. “Joaquin, as everyone knows, El Zorro is indeed a man of the highest honor!”

Don Joaquin shrugged. “Señoras y Señores, I concede defeat! El Zorro is truly a man of the greatest integrity! Then, I propose another toast to the Fox: “Peace and long life to him! VIVA EL ZORRO!”

Everyone raised his or her glasses of **_Jerez_** high in the air. “VIVA EL ZORRO, SALUD!”

“Now, Moneta, Joaquin informs me that you tried to strike Ricardo? Is this true?” Diego asked in feigned revulsion.

“Of course I did, **_querido mio_**! That **_raton_** was about to hit your father and ended up wounding poor Joaquin! After all, I am Moneta Munoz de la Vega y Esperon and I despise bullies!”

Don Diego silently returned her statement with a gaze that promised a very private and delightful celebration when they were alone.

“Your **_perdon.“_** Doña Moneta’s personal servant, Angelina Torres, said as she entered the patio. “Señora de la Vega, it is time for your final dress fitting."

Moneta nodded “Sí, Angelina, I am coming. “Señores, I have this one last chance to try on my brand new frock, which I had especially made for our **_Posada_** this year. My how time flies! Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow!” 

“Of course, my dearest,“ said Don Diego as he bent down to kiss her hand. "I am counting the minutes and seconds until later tonight." 

“Well, señores, Doña Moneta is not the only one who has things to prepare for our fiesta. Besides, these later hours are strictly for young people! Con permiso.“ Don Alejandro bid everyone good night and gradually everyone else drifted off to bed.

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

DECEMBER 24, 1821

**_ESTA NOCHE ES NOCHE-BUENA. Y NO ES NOCHE DE DORMIR_**

**_[THIS NIGHT IS THE GOODNIGHT; THEREFORE, IT IS NOT MEANT FOR SLEEP]._**

The **_Posada, or Christmas fiesta,_** began as a Roman Catholic tradition in 16th century Spain and was introduced in 1587 to the Indians in Mexico by missionaries. This fiesta commemorates the journey of Mary and Joseph to Bethlehem for a place to stay so that the Virgin Mary could give birth to the Christ Child. Posadas officially begin on December 16th, and continue through Christmas Eve, for a total of nine nights, said number representing the nine months the Blessed Virgin carried Jesus in her womb.

The de la Vegas annually built a **_Nacimiento_** , which is a recreation of the Nativity scene. Most of their Christmas decorations for the Nativity scene were made of clay and often filled two or three of the hacienda’s rooms. The de la Vegas’ statues of the Holy Family, the Three Magi, angels and the remainder of the other figures were over a century old, as Don Alejandro’s father had the statues made in Seville in 1708. 

Crescencia and her household staff decorated all of the corridors and walls of the de la Vegas’ hacienda with evergreens and lamps. Great swags of white, gold and silver satin and silk were also hung with pine sprigs everywhere, from the rear entrance to the hacienda stables to the patio gates. She interwove imported tiny silver bells with the staircase cloth of gold decorations. In the warm soft glow from their hacienda fashioned candles, the bells shone like stars in natural moonlight. Moneta and Crescencia also ordered the servants to hang the de la Cruz heirloom tapestries in the sala. Don Alejandro’s mother-in-law, Alicia Rosa Castile y de la Cruz, gave him and Doña Bethia, Diego’s mother, a pair of silk tapestries, one depicting the Nativity and the other showing the angels announcing the Christ Child’s birth to the shepherds in Bethlehem.

On Christmas Eve, which is also known as **_La Noche Buena_** , “the Good Night,” the most important **_Posada_** occurs. An image of the Infant Jesus is placed in the **_nacimiento manger._** This year the youngest child of Don Joaquin and Doña Gloria, little Carlo Ramon Alvarez, would play the Christ child. The two local people who carry the Infant Jesus and place him in the manger are called the godparents.

At dusk, Don Joaquin ordered the Posada procession to commence. He had a large group of children dressed as angels lead the procession. Everyone participating in the **_Posada_** carried lit candles. As is customary, the boys and girls in the procession were richly dressed in their silver and golden satin angel costumes, with plumes of white feathers. Their clothes were festooned with diamonds and pearls, and they wore fine white satin shoes embroidered in gold. 

Other children carried statues of Mary and Joseph, which were borne on a litter decorated with sprigs of pine, followed by more children dressed as angels. The remainder of the children of Los Angeles came next, then the adult population, and finally, the musicians.

However, the patio gate of the de la Vega hacienda were locked to prevent the Holy Family’s and the pilgrims’ entry. Everyone in the Procession began begging for lodging for the Holy Family. Don Joaquin instructed them to sing these verses: 

En el nombre del Cielo

Os pido posada

Pues no puede andar;

Mi esposa amada.

[In the name of Heaven

I ask you for lodging,

Because She cannot walk,

My beloved Wife.]

**And the de la Vegas, led by Diego’s strong baritone, responded in song:**

Aqui no es mesón,

Sigan adelante.

Yo no puedo abrir

No sea algún tunante.

[This is no inn,

keep on going.

I will not open the door.

in case you are a truant!]

The pilgrims kept singing more verses along this theme, and finally, one of the children called out to Don Diego:

“Señor and Señora de la Vega! I know you would open your door more quickly if the person asking for shelter were **EL ZORRO!”**

The crowd roared with laughter, and several minutes passed before everyone regained their composure. Finally, Don Diego and Doña Moneta chorused:

Entren, Santos Peregrinos,

Reciban este rincón;

On de esta pobre morada,

Sí no de mi corazón.

[Enter Holy Pilgrims

Accept this dwelling]

Not of this humble house,

But of my heart.]

Then they both flung open the patio gate, and all the ”pilgrims” entered the hacienda. Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Doña Moneta distributed **_aquinaldos,_** or bags filled with cookies, candies, and special toys to each child. However to the children, the highlight of the posada was a dance held after the arrival of the baby Jesus - when Don Joaquin and Doña Gloria placed their baby in the crib. 

Moneta squeezed Diego’s hand. “Soon,” she whispered, “we shall fill the crib in our room with **_our own son!”_**

Her handsome **_caballero_** laughed. “You can count on that, **_mi preciosa!_** However, are you aware that I shall not be content to fill the crib only once?” The merry look in his hazel eyes deepened into desire and Moneta blushed.

“How can a wife dare refuse such a wonderful request from her **_esposo amado_**?” she teasingly replied. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. “Señora de la Vega, the night is still young, and ...”

Both Don Alejandro and Don Cornelio discreetly [or so they thought] cleared their throats. “Ah, Diego, it is time for you and your wife to initiate the dancing portion of our Posada. Soon it will be time for Midnight High Mass, and you know how impatient the children are to break their Christmas **_pinatas_**!” Don Alejandro noted.

“Gracias, father, I had not forgotten. I was unavoidably detained..” 

Don Cornelio and all three de la Vegas laughed heartily. 

“You know, Diego, I have but one regret.” Don Alejandro said, fighting back tears as he held up his hand so that he could finish his statement. “Your mother, Doña Bethia Elizabeth should be here tonight to participate in our family’s happiness!”

Diego and Moneta traded wistful looks. “As should also my wife, Doña Carmela,” Don Cornelio quietly replied.

“But, father, Don Cornelio, you forget! They are and always shall be with us in spirit,” Diego said firmly.

‘”Amen.” Don Cornelio, Don Alejandro and Moneta chorused.

Diego ordered the musicians to commence playing as he danced the opening song with Moneta. After they finished dancing, he told everyone that he had a very important announcement.

“ ** _Atencion!_** Everyone, please listen. I am very happy to announce that my **_mozo_** , Bernardo, has asked the lovely Maria Valletta, of the del’Amo hacienda, to be his wife! Please join me in congratulating the lucky couple!"

Both Bernardo and Maria were very embarrassed, but tears of joy shown in their eyes. He thanked the de la Vegas for his employment and friendship over the years as Diego translated his sign language for their guests.

Don Alejandro was stunned. He had no idea that Bernardo was romantically involved with anyone. When he was able to pull Bernardo aside, he whispered to Bernardo, [ _this is rather sudden, is it not?]_

Diego's **_mozo_** shook his head. [ _No, Don Alejandro], he signed with his hands, I had been courting Senorita Valletta for the past year_.]“ 

“BY ALL THE SANTOS!” Don Alejandro exclaimed. “Why am I always the last one to know when something important happens around here? Never mind I wish the both of you eternal happiness!”

[[[[ZZZZ]]]]

The adults continued to dance far into the night while the children contented themselves with breaking open the pinatas, which of course, were filled with candies and toys. Everyone enjoyed the fantastic food the de la Vegas always prepared for their Posadas. Their guests were served **_bunuelos_** , which were very thin fried pastries covered with sugar; tamales, **_colacion,_** a mixture of different candies, and **_ponche_** , fruit punch. 

At 11:30 p.m., Jorge Paco and several other of the de la Vega servants began ringing bells to summon everyone to attend Midnight High Mass. The de la Vegas retired to their private chapel with a few invited guests who were able to fit inside the small church. A large number of the townspeople remained behind the hacienda where Don Alejandro ordered a tent constructed so that Father Felipe’s assistant, Fray Luis, could say Mass for them. 

After the Mass, the Diego and Moneta said goodbye to the townspeople and gathered in the hacienda for dinner with Don Alejandro, Don Cornelio, Bernardo, his fiancée, Maria, Don Alfredo Alvarez, and his son, Joaquin, with his own wife and two children. Diego and Moneta also invited Don Nacho and Doña Luisa Torres, Don Benito his wife, Doña Elena, to partake of their traditional Christmas dinner. This meal was also known as **_Pavo Trufado de la Navidad_** , a Christmas turkey served with truffles. Don Diego again led the singing of Christmas carols until the wee hours of the morning. 

Moneta yawned broadly. "I am very tired Diego, do you think that we can delay opening our presents until after attending Christmas Day Mass in our chapel?“ 

Diego held her face in his hands. “Are you feeling all right, **_querida mia_**?" 

"It has been a long time since I have attended such an elaborate Posada! I am simply tired!”

"Of course. I shall join you in bed as soon as possible."

[[[[ ZZZZ]]]]

As soon as Moneta left, Don Alejandro poured two very small glasses of **_Jerez_** for them _._ "Diego," asked his father, " one thing that you mentioned several weeks ago and never explained to me was that Zorro found a certain document in Don Ricardo’s rented hacienda. I am curious. What type of document was it?" 

Diego frowned. " It was an affidavit stating that Ricardo was the biological father of Moneta’s child. He intended to claim the child as his own **if** the child were male as a **_hijo naturale and then only when the male child reached the age of thirty-five!_**

Don Alejandro was incredulous. "And Don Ricardo, if he had continued at his former rate of squandering his father’s fortune, would have been exhausted the estate’s funds long before then.

“Exactly so, father.” Diego glumly replied.

“I wish I could say that I am surprised by anything that Ricardo del’Amo does, but this.... I am **_revolted_** by the evil in his soul!” Don Alejandro yawned again. “Time for me to retire. He threw his arms around his son and said “ Feliz Navidad!"

Diego grinned. " Yes, father, and Feliz Navidad to you also!"   
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift22.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	22. The Gift

The Gift

_**The Gift**_  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 22

**THE GIFT**

EARLY CHRISTMAS MORNING

DECEMBER 25, 1821

Just before dawn, a stranger clad in black silk stealthily entered the bedroom of Moneta de la Vega. The masked man bent down and brushed his lips against the neck of the sleeping lady. He paused to gauge her reaction. She slept peacefully on. _Dios! I know that she did not drink a sleeping potion earlier!_ he said to himself. Zorro used his leather-gloved index finger and traced a pattern from her right ear lobe to the base of her throat. 

Moneta mumbled something and started to turn over on her other side when he took a red rose, minus the thorns and very gently rubbed the flower all across her cheek. 

Señora de la Vega’s eyes fluttered open and her eyes bulged in wonder when she recognized the figure of El Zorro. 

"Why are you here Señor,” she winked at him, “and what could you possibly want with me?" Moneta asked in mock indignation. She demurely held up the bed covers around her neck. “Diego de la Vega, my husband, does not tolerate male intruders in his wife’s bedchamber!” 

"Surely, you know that I am not here to harm you, Señora de la Vega?” He hid a smile as bowed before her and then raised the back of her right hand to his lips. 

Moneta was enjoying this most pleasant surprise _. “What was it that Diego had told me in the garden on the day that he proposed to me? Oh, sí, I remember, she_ thought to herself, “ _I promise you, Senorita Moneta, that life with me will never be dull!” I shall follow Señor Fox’s lead and see where this little game ends._

_“_ Your husband, Don Diego, has asked me to escort you to a very special place. But you must accompany me now! "El Zorro held open a velour robe for her to wear over her wool nightgown. “You shall need this wrap since it is quite chilly this morning!”

"Now? " said Señora de la Vega. “But I am so fatigued!” she was unable to stifle a yawn. 

El Zorro threw the robe over her shoulders and picked her up into his arms. "No more arguments, Señora de la Vega. We're leaving now!"

Moneta had no idea what El Zorro would do next and she had to admit that her curiosity was piqued by his sudden appearance in her bedroom. She found herself being bundled downstairs to the secret cave where Tornado waited for his master. ‘ _Well, Moneta, this is not altogether an unpleasant way to wake up in the morning!_ ” she giggled to herself.

She snuggled close to him, deeply inhaling the masculine aroma of his body and the latent smell of one of his **_cubanos._**

"Señor Zorro?" 

“Sí?" 

"Am I permitted to ask where we are going?" 

“No and no more questions **_or speaking,_** por favor!" He pulled her even closer to him as he urged Tornado into a full gallop.

The early Christmas morning air was pleasantly cool - and laced with an aroma that Moneta could not identify. But the gentle rocking motion she felt while riding Tornado reminded her of ... THE SEA! Indeed after they had ridden but a few minutes, Moneta inhaled deeply and smelled the refreshing saltiness of the ocean. _‘If I am dreaming,’_ Moneta said to herself, ‘ _then I do not think that I want to awaken from this reverie for a long, long time!’_

_“_ How much longer ..” Rather than scold her again for disobeying his order to remain silent, Zorro nibbled at her ear as he whispered huskily. “Be patient, Señora de la Vega, we are almost there,” Tornado and his two riders silently rode through the night sky, which was blushing rose with the pending dawn. Soon they arrived at their destination. The Fox alighted from Tornado and deftly set Moneta’s satin slippered feet on the cool, wet grass.

“Oh, Señor Zorro--I mean Diego! The view is breath taking!”

He laughed. “Yes, I thought so. There is nothing like spending private time alone with my beloved wife in **_our cottage_** overlooking the ocean! As you know, my father had built a cottage for him and... my mother ..“ He hesitated briefly, because Diego’s emotions were always close to the surface regarding the untimely death of his mother when he was ten years old. “My father and I are donating that cottage to Bernardo and his wife-to-be!“

Moneta said nothing; she just kept moving her eyes back and forth from her husband’s masked face and the pleasant scene before her.

But he mistook her silence as disapproval. Zorro firmly grasped her chin in his left hand. **_“Mi preciosa,_** tell me what is wrong and I shall endeavor to ...”

She shook her head. “Nothing is wrong.” _No! I will not cry! I am too happy..”_ she said to herself.

He sighed but did not release her. “You **_are_** crying! But do you not like your Christmas present? We shall build a private cottage here, an oasis of love and peace away from everyone and everything. This is my very special gift to you, **_mi corazon_**!”

Moneta saw the half-puzzled and half-alarmed look in his eyes and immediately kissed him to erase any doubts he **_thought_** she had regarding the suitability of his present. 

“Sí, Sí! Of course I adore my gift! As long as El Zorro is included with the present!” Moneta chided him.

Moneta hugged him so fiercely, he protested about the strength of her grip. “Querida mia! At least **_permit your husband to breathe_** so he can answer your question!”

“Oh!” she laughed and then looked up at Zorro, her eyes willing him to kiss her.

“Of course!” The Dark Knight tossed aside his silk mask and favored her with that brilliant, charming, and oh so sexy smile at her just before he brushed her cheek with a small kiss.

“But, Señor Zorro, I have nothing to give to you as a Christmas present!” she said worriedly.

“On the contrary, Señora de la Vega, “‘you gave me your body, your heart and your soul to cherish and love. What greater gift could a man or woman give to each other, **_save themselves, totally and completely for Eternity_**?“ 

For that question she had no answer except to offer him her lips so that he could once again claim her as his own.

**THE GIFT**

**TERMINE**

****

@COPYRIGHT GAIL D. MANFRE

APRIL 3, 2002  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net)**Like the story? Let Gail know.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/gift1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
